Bachelor Number, Who?
by LiLDraGoNGuRL28
Summary: With Syaoran working as a 'matchmaker', he has to find the perfect guy for Sakura. He thought it would be easy, but it ends up being not easy at all. Only because he fell in love with her on the way...SS and a lil ET. R&R! chp 14 is out
1. Matchmaker Syaoran

Hey! I really don't know, how I do this...but I have a new story. I hate when I do this....adds to the list of chapters that I have to write...*sighs*. But I just couldn't wait to put this out, or else I would've forgotten it. And it's a really unique or different plot to it. Or at least I think so. Well on with the first chapter of the story! I hope you like it!  
  
stuff ya need to know:  
"....talking...."  
'...thoughts...'  
(...notes from me...)  
::*::...scene changing...  
-:=FlashBack=:-  
-:=End FlashBack=:-  
  
Erm...this has nothing to do with the Clow Cards...and Syaoran and Sakura have never met yet. There is E+T in this too.   
  
DiSClaiMeR: *sits on Santa Clamps lap* Well Santa Clamp...I want CCS for Christmas!! *gets pushed off* Hmph! Do you think I own CCS? Well I don't...  
  
^^Bachelor Number....who?^^  
By: LiLDraGoNGuRL28  
  
A certain Amber eyed boy, sat at his desk tapping his pencil lightly. He leaned his head on one of his elbows and looked forward at the blank wall in front of him. His hair toppled over his eyes and he wore his infamous frown. His eyes showed the lonliness and sadness he was feeling. He was about 18 years old, and working at this lame job. He worked as a, what you call, "matchmaker". He put couples together.   
  
Even himself, as a matchmaker, he still lived a single life. Even though he was really bishonen, he still lived alone. He was about 6'2 and was well built. He grew up training with a private trainer, he's mentor, Wei. Wei watched over him, when they made a move to Japan. Even though he was to become a very wealthy leader of his clan, he still worked at jobs like these.   
  
Why he moved to Japan? Had no clue. They had just recently moved to Tomoeda. They've been moving from various places in Japan though. His mother said that moving and getting jobs, would create a larger social circle for him. Even though he has made many friends, sadness still burned in his heart. In Okinawa, he lived there about 3 years ago and he moves every year, he had made a best friend. His name, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He traveled with him, to every place he's been. That's how close of friends they were.   
  
Eriol found himself, some how in relation with his problems. Such as social life, and trying to find love. They decided to help each other. Eriol's made an attempt to follow along with him. He trained with him too. After awhile, they have learned that they are distant cousins. Even to their surprise, they found themselves both very picky. Picky about girls, meaning.  
  
"Syaoran..." Syaoran's head perked up to see a blue eyed 'gentleman' at the side of him. He didn't reply but he looked at him questioning his call.   
  
"Well you kind of dozed off there. But anywho, it's time for lunch. So let's go." the gentleman said. Syaoran smiled. 'Finally lunch time...'   
  
"Alright." He picked up his lunch bag and walked off with the gentleman, also known as Eriol. Eriol worked at this so-called 'lame' job. He practically followed Syaoran everywhere(A/N: 'cept to his room and bathroom..). Only because they said they would stay together, for again...Social Reasons.   
  
::*::  
  
A young 18 year old girl was listening to her 18 year old best friend. She sat indian style on the couch while listening to her lecture.   
  
"Sakura..." The young girl looked up at her best friend and sighed.   
  
"Sakura...YOU NEED A BOYFRIEND!!" the angered girl yelled at the auburn haired girl.   
  
"Tomoyo...do I have to-"   
  
"YES!" Tomoyo yelled. Sakura let out a groan and complained.  
  
"But Tomoyo..."  
  
"You know what? We're going to get you a boyfriend."  
  
"But I don't want one!"   
  
"You NEED to get over Akihiro!" Sakura gasped.   
  
"No matter how much I hate saying this to you! You do!" Tomoyo said loudly. Sakura's lipped trembled and tears threatened her eyes.   
  
"Sakura, look I'm sorry. But I can't stand seeing you suffer. You have to move on..." Sakura looked down for a bit. She thought for awhile. Soon enough she sighed.   
  
"Alright..." she said quietly. Tomoyo didn't hear her and scooted near her.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"I said alright..." Tomoyo smiled and hugged her happily. Sakura forced a smile and hugged her back. 'Why did you leave me...Akihiro?'   
  
Sakura Kinomoto, was her full name. She was a pretty emerald eyed girl. She had short auburn hair, that came up to her shoulders. Her name fit her perfectly. Her name was known all over the schools she's been too. She was beautiful. And it was natural beauty too. She had recently lost her boyfriend, to a broken promise. A promise that he said he would keep. But Sakura learned then that promises can be broken. So she backed off of boys.   
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, was her best friend. They've been best friends since they were little tots. Now being 18, and enrolling in college, they share an apartment. Tomoyo was a purple eyed beauty. She had long purple hair that came up to her waist. And she had a blush that stained her cheeks, every now and then. Tomoyo lived a single life. She's had boyfriends here and then, but she never took things seriously. She was afraid of commitment.   
  
::*::  
  
The next day...  
  
"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo ran through the hallway screaming her Sakura's name. She had just found out something new, and wanted to her to try it.  
  
"SAKURA- oh hey...did I wake you?" Tomoyo found Sakura lying on the couch taking a little nap. And Sakura had just woken up from her screaming.   
  
"Yeah...what is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura said sleepily, while scratching her eyes. Tomoyo pulled out a flyer and pulled it close to her face.   
  
"Looky Looky Looky!" Sakura grabbed the flyer and read it aloud.   
  
"Have you been looking for a date? Maybe someone to spend the rest of your life..er...Dating Service?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes. Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"It's perfect!"   
  
"Tomoyo, but...I..it's expensive!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes and pushed Sakura lightly.  
  
"Did you forget? I'm rich!" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Guess it slipped my mind. But I don't want to do this...I just..." Tomoyo thought for a second. Then smiled, which got Sakura's attention.  
  
"What if I do this with you?" Sakura cocked an eyebrow and blinked. Then she sighed and laid back down.   
  
"Yeah...Sure.." Tomoyo squealed and shook Sakura.  
  
"Come on, Sakura! We're going NOW!" Tomoyo pulled her up and dragged her to her room.  
  
"Wait now....hey! GRR!"   
  
::*::  
  
Syaoran was once again sitting at his desk, looking at the blank wall. 'There is nothing to....'  
  
"Syaoran..." Syaoran looked up to his name. 'Spoke too soon...' He found his boss standing there holding some papers. Syaoran sat strait in his chair and smiled a fake smile.  
  
"Yes, Miss Mitsu." She handed some papers and smiled.  
  
"Here is your next client." She then quickly went off on her way. Syaoran looked down at the paper and sighed.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto...hmm...nice name." He scans down through her info and sighs. 'She seems pretty cool.' At the bottom he saw that his boss left a note.   
  
Syaoran,   
Your client is waiting downstairs right now, so I suggest you start right away.   
Mitsu  
  
After he read the letter, he was just about to get u, but Eriol appeared. He was looking down at some paper too. Syaoran tapped him on the shoulder and got his attention.  
  
"I have a client, her names Sakura." Syaoran said, standing up fully. Eriol looked up and smiled.  
  
"I have one too, her name is Tomoyo." he said smiling. Syaoran was just about to ask about the note, but Eriol just nodded like he read his mind.  
  
"Come on...Let's go. They're waiting." Eriol said while walking. Syaoran followed behind and sighed. 'Hope this one is easy...'  
  
::*::  
  
Syaoran and Eriol reached the bottom floor and sighed before looking up. But once they did they stood dead in their tracks.   
  
Sakura had just saw Syaoran come in and gasped. 'He's really bishonen.' She blushed lightly, as she felt this familiar feeling. Tomoyo felt same, well when she looked at Eriol.   
  
Eriol was the first to snap out of the trance and he elbowed Syaoran lightly. Syaoran shook his head for awhile and came back into reality.   
  
Soon both of the guys started walking up to the girls, smiling. Eriol stood there for a bit and introduced himself.  
  
"Hello, I'm Eriol. And I'm going to be finding one of your dates. May I ask which one is the lovely Tomoyo?" Eriol said flirty. Tomoyo shyly rose her hand.   
  
"That's me!" she said giggling nervously. Eriol took her hand and kissed it. Making both of them blush furiously.   
  
"Well, must we get started and to find what lucky guy wins your heart." He said calmly, hinting a bit of jealousy. 'Whoever she gets, better treat her right.' He put his hand out and let her take hold of his. He then lead her to his desk.   
  
Syaoran and Sakura stood there watching Eriol and Tomoyo. But then Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled his best.  
  
"I'm Syaoran. I'm working with you." he said quietly. He held his hand out and smiled. Sakura took his hand gladly and shook it.  
  
"I'm...."  
  
"Sakura, yes I know. Well shall we get started?" he asked. Sakura nodded and pulled her head down a bit.   
  
"Alright, this is how it goes. I will be setting you up with well guys, who are looking for dates too. And what we do is we pair you up with different people, until you feel satisfied with the person you get. Understand?" Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who was still bending her head down. He then saw her nod slowly.   
  
'She's beautiful...*sighs* this is going to be harder than I thought...'  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
hi hi.....um that's the end of this very short first chapter! It's only going to be the first chapter short, alrightiz? I hope you like it so far, and will review it! please do! i'll love you more! Well sorry it was sooooo short, but REVIEW!!  
  
translations-  
bishonen- handsome  
  
er thats all?  
  
~LiLDraGoNGuRL28...aka May 


	2. Bachelor Number One

HEY THERE!! Thanks soooo much for reviewing this story! I thought the first chapter was kind of lame....but you guys seem to like it, so i'll continue! So here's your chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
reminder:  
Syaoran and Sakura stood there watching Eriol and Tomoyo. But then Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled his best.  
"I'm Syaoran. I'm working with you." he said quietly. He held his hand out and smiled. Sakura took his hand gladly and shook it.  
"I'm...."  
"Sakura, yes I know. Well shall we get started?" he asked. Sakura nodded and pulled her head down a bit.   
"Alright, this is how it goes. I will be setting you up with well guys, who are looking for dates too. And what we do is we pair you up with different people, until you feel satisfied with the person you get. Understand?" Syaoran looked over to Sakura, who was still bending her head down. He then saw her nod slowly.   
'She's beautiful...*sighs* this is going to be harder than I thought...'  
  
^^Chapter 2^^  
::Bachelor Number One::  
  
Syaoran and Sakura quietly walked down the hallways, after Syaoran explained to her all what is going to happen. Once they got to his desk, he let her have a seat and started interviewing her.  
  
"Okay, Now this is an important part of this whole dating thing. I gotta get some 411 on what kind of guys you look for. So you know I won't set you up with some kid that acts like a jerk." he said, getting comfortable. He was looking at her papers, while talking to her. He just couldn't really face her. Or else he'd be drooling all over her.   
  
"Okay, soo shall we get started?" He said looking away from her papers. Sakura just nodded and smiled.   
  
"Alright." Syaoran took out a piece of paper and a pencil out to take some notes down.  
  
"So tell me, what made you come here in first place?" Sakura immediately answered.   
  
"My friend, you know the one I was with today, she forced me into this." 'That was easy...' she thought.  
  
"But why did she force you, well instead of to get a boyfriend. But why?" he scribbled down a few things, looking like he was concentrating hard. But he was really writing down features of her. He looked up, when she didn't answer. He saw her hurt face and totally forgot, that privacy is granted at any time.  
  
"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that, if you don't like." Sakura didn't say anything or twitch. So Syaoran went right on.  
  
"So what are some of the things you want your guy to be like?" Sakura thought for a second then answered.  
  
"I'm really looking for someone who is sweet. Who can take care of me, and someone I can talk too. Someone...who, who wouldn't hurt me."   
  
"What do-nevermind." He wrote down what she said and sighed. 'She's such a sweet girl.'  
  
"Soo, Okay this is a stupid question, but I have to ask it. How would you spend your perfect date?" Syaoran said with a sigh. Sakura giggled.  
  
"That's not a stupid question."  
  
"At least I think so. It sounds like I'm working for some teen bop magazine or something like that. Those things are soo stupid. No offense and all..." Sakura just giggled again.   
  
"Well...I think I would spend most of my time talking and finding out a lot about him, over dinner. And maybe go for a walk under the moon, talking about whatever is on our minds. Also having soo much fun. I don't know, just having a wonderful time. I know it kind of sounds cheesy and all...it-"  
  
"Oh not at all. You should hear things from my other clients. I once had a girl who told me she wanted to...er...nevermind.." he said quietly, blushing slightly.  
  
"No, what is it? I want to know..." She said scooting her chair closer to his desk. Syaoran flushed and hit himself mentally for letting his mouth run.  
  
"I don't know...it's kind of...erm...she wanted someone she can *cough* makeout with, during the whole..*cough* date." he said nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow and got a weird look.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah..." Syaoran looked down and bit his lip. Sakura blinked a few times before speaking.  
  
"Well...it's not THAT bad." she said. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Getting over that...on to the next question." Syaoran looked down at the paper and his eyes squinted.   
  
"This is such a dumb question! I always wonder why this is on here!" He said to himself. Sakura scooted up a little more and looked over at the paper, trying to see if she can get a glance of it.   
  
"What?" Syaoran looked up and blushed seeing how much closer she got. He looked down at the paper and back up at her.  
  
"It says, What kind of gifts do you like to recieve?" Sakura sat back in her chair and was thinking the same thing as Syaoran. It was a stupid question. But she decided to answer it anyways.  
  
"I really don't like recieving anything. I mean I do like it, but I don't mind if they don't. I really don't want anything in particular, just someone to care for." she said plainly. Syaoran smiled. 'She's not selfish too...I'm going to have to find a really good guy for her..'  
  
"Alright, well...I think I'm ready to find you a person. We can go through some files and you get to choose. Let me explain this to you." Sakura nodded and listened.  
  
"This is what happens. Since we already have some guys filed and everything, waiting for a girl. The guy doesn't get to have the right to choose, the girl does. But the girl has to choose only at an amount of guys, because the guys do look for some things in a girl. And if that girl fits the characteristics that any of the guys that have said. The girl chooses out of the people, who said they want a person like the girl choosing him. Understand?"   
  
(A/N: Gomen Nasai if you don't understand...I was trying to find a way to make it understandable. Might have to read it over and over again to understand. If you don't get it, just ask me or it'll explain through the story. Gomen Nasai again.)  
  
Sakura took a minute to take in all he said. Then she nodded.  
  
"Alright, got it." Syaoran sighed in relief. Most people didn't understand it and had to have him repeat it more than twice. He started to go through some folders, but his stomach growled. Syaoran sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Sakura smiled and looked at her clock.   
  
"It's lunch time...or a little after." She said looking back at Syaoran.   
  
"Did you eat yet?" he asked. Sakura shook her head, and as if it were on cue, her stomach growled as well.   
  
"Would you like to join me for lunch? We can look at some files while we eat." he said kind of quietly. He never really asked anyone to eat with him, except Eriol. He was waiting for rejection, but all this time he was looking down, he never saw Sakura nod.  
  
"Sure!" she finally said, after realizing that he wasn't looking at her nod. Syaoran's head came up and smiled.  
  
"Alright, then let's go. We just have to go stop by some place, to pick a few things." Sakura nodded as she stood up. Syaoran stood up as well and grabbed his keys.   
  
::*::  
  
After stopping by some office, they were both in Syaoran's car, which is an Eclipse..=). Sakura was sitting still, while Syaoran fidgeted while driving too. Not a word to be spoken. Syaoran started getting more nervous so he turned on the radio. He recognized the song in the car so he started singing with it. Kind of forgetting that there was another person in the car.   
  
Sakura smiled, he sang good. Better than she thought. She sat there smiling at him, watching him. And he didn't even notice it. When the song ended Sakura was still smiling at him. He had a such a wonderful singing voice.  
  
"You sing really good!" Sakura said right when the song ended. Syaoran's eyes widened when he heard her voice. His eyes still remained on the road, but he was in disbelief. 'How can I forget she was there?!? You're such a baka Li..'  
  
"Er...Thanks." he said plainly. His cheeks were tinted with a light red, making him looking so much more kawaiier(A/N: is that a word?) than ever. Sakura, still smiling, said 'you're welcome' and turned to the window.   
  
As she looked out, a frown appeared as the smile disappeared. She had just caught a sight of someone who looked like Waishen Akihiro. 'Hiro-kun...I miss you...' Tears streaked her eyes, but kept place. She couldn't cry then, Syaoran was around. She quickly rubbed the tears away, right before they came to a stop.   
  
::*::  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were seated on an outside table. It was nice day, so they asked for seats like that. Syaoran had a folder with him, filled with eligible 'bachelors' for Sakura. Right now he was holding a menu, almost drooling over what he saw on there.   
  
As he was about to put down the menu to talk to Sakura, his cell phone rang. He pulled out from his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It read: The GentleMan. It was no other than Eriol. Syaoran put him under that name for no specific reason. Eriol adopted that name, from when Syaoran first called him that, when they first met. It was a weird event, too weird to say.  
  
Syaoran clicked the little green phone icon on his phone and sighed.  
  
"Moshi?" he asked.   
  
"Hey Syao." said The Gentleman on the otherline. On Eriol's phone, he has Syaoran as Chibi Wolf. Well of course from his name.  
  
"Hey Erio...." (A/N: hehe the first four letters of their names...erm okay whatever...) Syaoran responded.   
  
"Man, where are you?" Syaoran looked around for the name and then back at the table.  
  
"I'm at some resturant named Daiiko's. Where you at?"   
  
"Well...I was going to talk to you earlier, 'cause well *blush* I'm having lunch with that Tomoyo girl. But you weren't there."  
  
"Why are you having lunch with her, huh? huh?" Syaoran asked smirking. Every opputunity he got to make fun of Eriol, he got. Since Eriol embarrasses all the time.   
  
"*cough cough* just finding her some people....BUT anyaways...Are you eating alone?" Syaoran blushed and shook his head, even though Eriol can't see him.   
  
"Anou....um...no.." he said quietly.   
  
"HA! It's the other girl, huh? You're eating with that other girl!!" Eriol shouted on the phone.  
  
"Eriol, shut up! You're getting really loud!"   
  
"Oh yeah. Anyways, have a good lunch, Chibi." Syaoran's face dropped and he mentally cursed him. He hated that name so much.   
  
"Whatever...bye!" He clicked off the phone quickly and put it back in his pocket. Sakura was looking at him when he picked up his menu again.   
  
"Is something wrong?" Sakura asked, revealing her voice after awhile. Syaoran pulled the menu down a tiny bit and nodded.   
  
"Yeah everything's fine." he mumbled. Sakura heard it and his voice showed to drop the subject. She went back to looking at her menu. She finally chosen one and put the menu down. When she looked up to see Syaoran, he was lying his head down on the table. She touched his head lightly and whispered to him from across the table.   
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. Syaoran froze to her touch. It took him awhile to return to reality and answer.  
  
"I..er...yeah." he said quietly. Sakura removed her hand as he sat up. Syaoran remained quiet, looking down at his hands. He usually wasn't much of a talker. I mean he did have a 'social' problem. Some things were just new too him. He never really talked to girls. And it wasn't likely to take his clients out for lunch. Something about this girl, made him break into pieces when she looked at him.   
  
Sakura smiled at him. 'He's shy...that's unlikely.' She got this warm feeling she use to get when she was around...Akihiro. She frowned to the thought of him. 'Hiro was shy...' Sakura thought sadly. She shook her head and mentally told herself to not cry. She closed her eyes shut for a few seconds and opened them to find Syaoran looking at her. She froze and blushed. 'Not again...' Syaoran froze too when her eyes met his. He fell pale and looked back down at his hands. He looked to the side to see the files there. He regained his courage to speak as he took hold of the folders.   
  
"Um...Kinomoto-san?" he asked softly. Sakura looked up. She was about to address him by his last name, but it struck her that she didn't know his last name. She blinked a bit.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't get your last name." she said giggling. Syaoran sweatdropped. He hit himself mentally and reintroduced himself.  
  
"I'm Li Syaoran." He said chuckling. Sakura played around and put her out.  
  
"I'm Kinomoto Sakura." She said as if they were meeting each other for the first time. Syaoran took her hand smiling. He shook it lightly and released it quickly.   
  
"You may call me Li or Syaoran. Which ever one you like." he said nicely. Sakura smiled.  
  
"Alright, Syaoran-san. You can call me Sakura, if you like." she said trading off with him. He smiled the same exact smile as she.  
  
"Alright Sakura-san. How about we check out these files?" he said looking at her for an answer. She nodded and scooted her chair up a bit. Syaoran took a file out and looked at it. He scanned over it looking if he was good. He nodded at a few things, then handed it over to Sakura. Sakura took it and looked at it. She saw the picture of this guy. He was cute. She looked over his info and started to like what she was reading.   
  
She put that one down after she scanned over it and waited for Syaoran to give her the next. Syaoran handed it over to her after he looked at it. He didn't like this guy too much, hoping she wouldn't too. He watched her face expressions twist into a frown when she looked at it. Syaoran took it back and put it away. He finally pulled out the last one, since there were only three of them with him then. He did his little routine like he did with the others and then passed it to Sakura.   
  
After looking at it for awhile, Sakura laid both of the files together, side by side. She looked back and forth between them. She looked up at Syaoran a few times, but then always back down to the files. She suddenly decided to choose. She put her finger on the file and was about to say something, but a waitress appeared by their table.   
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm sorry I kept you waiting. May I take your orders?" she asked smiling. Sakura put the files aside and looked up at the waitress. Syaoran and Sakura both told their orders and the waitress left happily.   
  
"So who is it you choose?" he asked, with a tint of jealousy in his voice. Luckily Sakura didn't notice, so she went right on. She took out the file of the one she chose and smiled.  
  
"I choose him." Syaoran cringed to those words. 'Why the hell am I acting like this?' He forced a smile on his face as he took the file and read aloud his name.  
  
"Sonotsuki Chojiro." he said a little coldly.   
  
"Alright then, after we eat we will discuss other things. Well as I can see, our food is coming now!" He said happily. Sakura smiled as she saw the food come their way.   
  
::*::  
a few days later....  
  
Sakura was getting ready for her date. It was tonight and she was a little excited. Tomoyo had a date as well. But she wouldn't tell Sakura who it was. She had left earlier with her date quickly, leaving Sakura alone.   
  
After an hour or so, Sakura was ready. She already showered and everything. She was wearing a black knee skirt with a sleeveless top with the droopy neck. It was a maroon colored tank top. Her hair was set up into one bun with chopsticks. She had some of her bangs hanging down. Her bangs reached up to her chin. She didn't wear too much make up because that wasn't her.   
  
She didn't want to dress to dressy, because this after could be her first/last date with this guy for all she knows. She sat down on the couch as she waited her arrival for her 'unknown love'. (a/n: *smiles evilly*) Suddenly the doorbell rang and she quickly jumped up to get it. She straightened out her clothes before opening the door and exposing her mile long smile.   
  
"Li-san! Come in! I was waiting for you!" (a/n: HAHAHAHA....it sure is unknown love...) Syaoran smiled and entered the house cautiously.   
  
He was suppose to pick up Sakura and drop her off where her and her date agreed to meet for the first time.   
  
-:=FlashBack=:-  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had just finished up her food and were already eating dessert while talking about the date.  
  
"Okay, this is what's going to happen. You and your so-called date will agree to meet each other in a certain place. I will be picking you up and bringing you there, so I can speak to you about a few things. It's like I'm your mentor. Showing you stuff and everything. *laughs* Anyways, I will be seeing you a lot, since I'm your, I guess, "matchmaker". I organize your dates and everything. I will provide you with most things, like transportation and all that good stuff. When even pay for your dinner. That's why this thing is soo expensive."   
  
Sakura nodded to all the stuff he said and stuffed a spoonfull of ice cream in her mouth. Syaoran laughed and ate some of his ice cream too.   
  
-:=End Of Flashback=:-  
  
"Li-san? I don't suppose we're going on last name basis, ne?" he asked playfully. Sakura giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Course not. Syaoran-KUN." she said emphasizing the last 'kun' part. Syaoran smiled and patted her on the back. He gulped after checking the time and seeing that it was time to take Sakura to her date.   
  
"Come along now, Sakura-san. We must not keep your date waiting." he said leading her out of her apartment. Sakura grabbed her bag before leaving her place. She frowned a little to 'san'. Sakura and Syaoran had gotten so close over three days. I mean they didn't talk to each as much, but still had a strong friendship building.   
  
He pulled outside to show her the limo that has been provided for her and her date. That's when Syaoran had to let her go. He know he said he would be taking her, but he wasn't too sure if he should. He let her into the limo and stood in front of the door. He was just about to close it but her voice stopped him.   
  
"Syaoran, I thought you were coming with me." She said a little sad. Syaoran forced on a smile.  
  
"Sakura, you know this is your date. I'm not suppose to come along, silly!" he said laughing. He wanted her to laugh and smile, not frown.   
  
"But you said you would be dropping me off..." she didn't give in to his little humor joke. Syaoran sighed.   
  
"Do you want me to drop you off?" he asked. Sakura smiled and nodded. Syaoran smiled too and held his hand out.  
  
"Come on then, you'll ride in my car." Sakura took his hand and got out of the limo happily. They walked over to the driver and Syaoran told him where to meet him. The driver nodded and quickly left.   
  
Syaoran escorted Sakura to his car and opened the door for her. She smiled in thanks and sat down. She liked his car, it was so homey. Syaoran shut the door and rushed to his side and got in. He started the car quickly, it was getting late.   
  
::*::  
  
It was a pretty quiet drive to the place where Sakura and her date were meeting. They soon enough came to a stop and Syaoran turned to her before getting out. He pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it over to her.   
  
"Here...this is my cell phone and my home number. Call me if you need anything. You can call whenever, my cell phone will always be on." He said forcing his infamous fake smile he inherited around her. Sakura smiled and put it in her bag right by her cell phone.  
  
"Thanks. Will do." she said plainly. She tried to get herself excited to see her date, it showed on the outside, but she was just lying to herself inside. 'I should be happy...' She didn't recognize it but Syaoran was out of the car and at her side holding the door open. He held his hand out and helped her out. She smiled thanking him and let go of his hand.   
  
She stood there looking around for her date and found a brunette standing nearby, holding a single rose. She smiled at him, hoping that's the guy.   
  
She turned back to Syaoran and he nodded at her.   
  
"Have a good time Sakura!" Syaoran said before disappearing. Sakura inhaled deeply and started walking over to him. Step by Step, she took it slowly. It's been awhile since she last dated. And she was nervous. She finally reached up to him, since he was walking to her as well.   
  
"Sonotsuki Chojiro?" she asked.   
  
"Kinomoto Sakura?" he asked as well. They both took it in that they were right. They shook hands and Chojiro kissed it soon after. Sakura blushed and pulled her head down shyly. 'He's sweet. Also cute...not as cute as Syao-I mean Akihiro. What are you thinking, Sakura?' she thought to herself. She rid herself from that thought and turned back to Chojiro.   
  
He handed the rose to her and extended his arm.  
  
"For you, fair beauty. Shall we go?" Sakura took the rose and smiled while taking his arm. She nodded and followed him to wherever he proceed.   
  
::*::   
  
Syaoran watched her from a distance and frowned. He sighed as he watch them walk away. 'What's wrong with me? I'm not suppose to...' He was sitting in his car for awhile, before turning it on and started driving not sure of where he was going to go.   
  
::*::  
  
About an hour later, Syaoran was in a library reading a book. He was really bored. There was nothing else to do. While he was reading over a page, his cell phone vibrated. He knew that if it were to ring, he would have been kicked out. It was a pretty strict library. He answered the phone while taking the book to the counter.   
  
"Moshi?" he asked.   
  
"Syaoran..." a voice rang through the receiver. The voice was familiar to him. And he thought for a moment.  
  
"Hai?" he asked, still a little unsure. He was given the book back to him after it being ringed up and he walked out of the library quietly.   
  
"It's Sakura." Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened and he panicked for awhile. 'No wonder she sounded familiar.'  
  
"Syaoran, are you there?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Hai Sakura. What is it? Is something wrong?" He rushed to his car and started it while talking to her. He hooked in the hands free little head set and talked to her that way.   
  
"Well kind of." she said quietly.  
  
"What happened Sakura?" he asked. Sakura inhaled and sighed.   
  
"He left me...." Syaoran's eyes widened and cursed under his breathe.   
  
"Where are you Sakura?"   
  
"At the restuarant you set up for us." Syaoran thanked God that he was only a minute a way from there.   
  
"I'm coming. I'm not so far." Moments later he saw a sad girl walking on the side walk. She was holding a cell phone to her ear while walking. He recognized it was Sakura and frowned.  
  
"Okay I'll be there soon.." he said.   
  
"Hai." They both hung up as Syaoran pulled up the the curve and parked his car. Sakura wasn't too far from he so he got out of his car and kind of ran to her.  
  
"Sakura!" he yelled. Sakura looked up to see Syaoran running her way. She hasn't been any happier to see him. When Syaoran got up close to her, he saw tears streaking her cheeks.   
  
"Oh Sakura." Sakura sniffled and bowed her head down. Syaoran couldn't help but to feel pained from seeing her like this. He pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his chest. Sakura held him by his waist and poured her heart out. Sakura wasn't only crying because she was dumped on her first date, but it reminded her of how Akihiro broke up with her. Right in the middle of the restuarant.  
  
"Tell me Sakura, what happened?" Sakura sniffled again and calmed her crying. She took a deep breathe and started telling Syaoran what happened.  
  
"He saw...another girl that reached his worthiness, as he said. And he left me right on the spot. Leaving with that girl." she trembled.   
  
Syaoran hugged her tighter, and forced himself to put no pitty on her. She didn't deserve to be pitied. He didn't bother to ask her more of what happened, afraid that she would get more hurt.  
  
"Syaoran...that's what my ex-boyfriend did to me. I loved him so much...and he did that to me." Syaoran got confused from her words. Was she opening up to him. Only after a few days knowing each other, she was opening up to him.   
  
"I thought he loved me, Syaoran." she spat. She started crying again. Much harder than before. This hurt Syaoran, soo much. He kissed her forehead.   
  
"You don't have to do this, Sakura..." he whispered to her. It was just her first date, and it turned out horrible. He wouldn't blame her for not going on. Suddenly she pulled back shaking her head.  
  
"No...Tomoyo was right, I have to get over Akihiro." Syaoran touched her shoulder and looked intensly at her.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura nodded and bit her lip.   
  
"Yeah.." Syaoran smiled a bit and pulled her back into a hug. Sakura closed her eyes to his chest and sighed. She thought about what just happened and thought this was the weirdest thing. She has never really opened up to anyone but Tomoyo and Akihiro. But she felt safe with Syaoran. She felt as if he were trustworthy.   
  
They started walking while hugging to Syaoran's car.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I'll do what I can to find you the perfect one." he said sighing. It broke his heart saying those words, and he didn't know why. Sakura smiled, only to the reason he said "Sakura-chan".   
  
"We'll go to my place and have some hot cocoa and maybe talk some more. Or would you like to go home?" Sakura didn't have to think.   
  
"I want to talk more." she said. Syaoran smiled.   
  
"I want to get to know you better, Syaoran. I feel like I can trust you." she said smiling.   
  
"I'm glad you do. I would love to get to know you better too." Syaoran helped her into the car and shut the door. Syaoran quickly got to his side and got in.   
  
"I think we'll be really good friends!" Sakura said once he got in the car. Syaoran smiled his smile but frowned deep inside.  
'Friends...if that's all we can be, then let it be....' he thought sadly. 'Only for your happiness...'  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you Sakura..." he said aloud. Not realzing he did. Sakura looked at him and kind of gasped.   
  
"Arigatou..." she said shyly while blushing. Syaoran was blushing as well...  
  
"It's true..."   
  
::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::  
  
that's enough for this chapter....sheesh did i write a lot! man, this is one long chapter. longer than my usual ones. I guess i'm really liking this story but anyways..  
  
i'm going to reexplain Syaoran's little confusing speech there. About the whole dating thing. This is if you didn't get it.  
  
Okay this is what happens....when guys sign up for this thing, they are interviewed like Sakura was. But Sakura gets to choose, not the guys. The guys only have to agree. But Sakura only chooses the guys that have the same interests as she does in her file. So they won't be totally different. They will be different in opinions and everything, but will have some alikes. Sakura only gets to choose out of the guys who have the same interests in them. If they run out of guys who are seemed to have more things in common, they start reaching out to others. So yeah...i hope that made it more understandable.   
  
translations:  
kawaii or kawaiier- meaning cute or something like that  
moshi- Syaoran's way for answering the phone. It's usually Moshi Moshi, which means hello for phone.  
chibi- small  
Konnichiwa- good afternoon  
hai-yes  
arigatou- thank you  
onegai-please..  
  
well i guess that's it! I really hope you liked that chapter! I had fun writing this long mofo...haha anyways...Review onegai??? I would love it if ya did. Let's say if i get 5 or more reviews, i'll continue!  
  
arigatou!  
  
~LiLDraGoNGuRL28...aka May 


	3. Getting To Know You

hi there! Hehe, I love this story! I just had to continue it. Especially with all the reviews I got from you guys! Thanks so much! Now I recognize that I have so many grammer and spelling errors. It's all because I never look over my stories when I finish them. I always want to put it on FF.net right away. So now I'm going to strain myself and start looking over them. If you see a spelling error or grammer, just excuse it. Well don't want to keep you waiting! Here's your chapter! Hope you enjoy!  
  
reminder:  
"I want to get to know you better, Syaoran. I feel like I can trust you." she said smiling.   
  
"I'm glad you do. I would love to get to know you better too." Syaoran helped her into the car and shut the door. Syaoran quickly got to his side and got in.   
  
"I think we'll be really good friends!" Sakura said once he got in the car. Syaoran smiled his smile but frowned deep inside.  
'Friends...if that's all we can be, then let it be....' he thought sadly. 'Only for your happiness...'  
  
"I won't let anyone hurt you Sakura..." he said aloud. Not realizing he did. Sakura looked at him and kind of gasped.   
  
"Arigatou..." she said shyly while blushing. Syaoran was blushing as well...  
  
"It's true..."   
  
KAWAIINESS...hehe Sorry 'bout that. ^_^;;  
  
^^Chapter 3^^  
::Getting to know you::  
  
Syaoran and Sakura reached Syaoran's apartment, to find no one there. Syaoran looked around suspiciously. Usually Wei was here. He was also expecting Eriol to be around. (A/N: I wonder where he is...=P)  
  
He let Sakura have a seat, while he searched around. When he walked into the kitchen, he found a note sitting on top of the table. He picked it up and read it aloud.  
  
"Master, this is Wei. Your mother called and reported me to come home. She said that you were going to be able to take care of yourself, along with Master Eriol. Plus, I have some new youngins to train. You're new nephews. Miss Meilin had twins about 2 years ago! They were just learned about now. *Syaoran's eyes widened.* Well, I must be going now. I will keep in touch! Take care Master!"   
  
Syaoran read it over and over again. The real surprise was Meilin. Meilin had twins. He didn't even know she had gotten married.   
  
"Wei-san, is gone. *Sighs* I guess I can take care of myself." he said to himself.  
  
"Who is Wei, Syaoran? And Meilin?" Syaoran whipped around to see Sakura standing there.   
  
"Wei was my trainer. And Meilin, she's my cousin." Sakura walked over to him and stood in front of him.  
  
"You're trainer?" Syaoran nodded.   
  
"He trained me in sword fighting and martial arts. But he also took care of me." Sakura looked at him in interest.   
  
"That's amazing. Are you good?" she asked, smiling. She had totally forgot about what happened earlier, and was interested in this. Syaoran shrugged and blushed.  
  
"I guess. Wei's been training me, since I was 4 years old." He said, acting like it's nothing important. He didn't want her to seem like he was a conceited type of person. Sakura's eyes widened.  
  
"FOUR YEARS OLD?!?" she practically screamed. Syaoran laughed and nodded.   
  
"HOW OLD ARE YOU NOW?!?" Syaoran winced at the loudness of her voice.   
  
"You didn't have to scream that but I'm 18. I thought you knew that."   
  
"Gomen Nasai. But no, I didn't know that! I thought you were like 20 or something!" She said surprised. Syaoran seem so much older to her only because he acted like it.   
  
"Oh, I'm not that old. Just about as old as you, am I right?"   
  
"Yeah, you are. Man, I could've sworn you were older than that. You just acted so responsible and like older! You're so like mature!" Syaoran laughed again.  
  
"Well...when you've been trained almost your whole life, you live to be mature and responsible. Pretty much live a boring life. I'm not at all very fun to be around." Sakura shook her head.  
  
"No, I like hanging around you! And you have such a cool life. You have to tell me more about you!" Sakura pulled him over to the couch, so they wouldn't be standing all of them time talking.   
  
"Why do you have to train, anyways?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Um, back in China, there is a Clan. The Li Clan. Which my family is from. And my dad was the Clan Leader, but he died when I was around 3." Sakura frowned.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry."   
  
"Don't be. But anyways, since I am the next boy or guy in the line to be the clan leader, I have to be worthy of the spot. So I have to train. I have no older brothers, I have sisters. Four of them. And I am of the youngest one out of all the the kids in my family. Under my four sisters."  
  
"Oh my, four sisters? I only have a brother." Sakura said sighing. Syaoran smiled.  
  
"You're lucky. You would understand why I say that, if you ever meet them."   
  
"Oh, alright. But so you are saying that you would be the clan leader?" she asked.  
  
"Yup at 21. I am the future Leader of the Li Clan. One of the most powerful Clans in China, including most magical Clans." he said proudly.  
  
"Magical? You know magic? I love magic!" she said giggling.   
  
"I don't think this is the type of magic that you know." he said plainly. Sakura tilted her head a bit.  
  
"Can you show me?" she asked. Syaoran debated a bit to himself if he should. But he felt as he could trust her. He pulled out a black orb and showed it to her. Soon after, he transformed the orb into a sword and Sakura gasped in amazement.  
  
"Oh my gawd!"  
  
Syaoran smiled and swung the sword around a bit. Sakura watched intently and couldn't keep her eyes off of the sword. Syaoran soon enough got into a fighting stance a few feet away from Sakura. He stood in the main spot where he usually trained. Sakura clapped her hands like a little girl and jumped up to watch him.   
  
"Don't come to close, I don't want to hurt you." he said softly. Sakura nodded and stood in place. And after standing in a fighting stance for so long, he thrusted his sword forward and then swirled around with it, while kicking up. He swung his sword around, doing fancy tricks and moves.   
  
After playing with his sword a bit, he threw it down as it turned back into an orb. He then got in another fighting stance and started doing martial arts. He punched around and then jumped really high up to do a type of round kick. He was in his own world then. When ever he started training, he felt as if he can let everything out of him. Sakura stood there with stars in her eyes. It was truly amazing it. She hasn't really watched someone so good, up close like that. Or she never knew the person.   
  
Finally, he ended with a final fighting stance. He was, at this point, breathing hard and sweating. Sakura clapped excitedly and jumped up and down. Syaoran stood up and had forgotten about his guest. Usually when he trained, he forgets about everything. He looked over to the smiling Sakura and bowed. Sakura clapped again and smiled wider.  
  
"You're AWESOME!!!" Sakura yelled. Syaoran blushed and looked down.  
  
"Thanks." he mumbled. While he was looking down, he saw that he was sweaty.   
  
"Can you excuse me for a moment? I need to refresh myself." he asked politely.  
  
"Oh but of course." Sakura said back. She sat down back on to the couch, while looking at him.  
  
"I'll be back soon." Sakura nodded as he disappeared in to the darken hallway. While he was away, Sakura looked at the surroundings around her. For a guy's home, this place was well decorated. It wasn't girly, but it was really nice. And the place wasn't a mess too. Her old boyfriend's house was always a mess. She used to clean it all the time.   
  
"Sakura!" a voice called from short distance. She looked up to see where the voice was coming from.  
  
"Hai?" she yelled back.   
  
"Would you come here a minute?" Sakura got up and followed the voice. She went past the darken hall and right to a room all the way at the end of the hall. She stepped in the doorway and peaked in. Syaoran was sitting on his bed, in a wife beater and his pants. He was holding some files in his hand and looking down at him.   
  
"Yes?" she asked again. Syaoran looked up and blushed.  
  
"Anou...I just wanted you to come here, so you won't be lonely out there. I was going to take a shower, and the bathroom is nearby and stuff. So just wanted you to stay near. But you don't mind if I take a shower, do you?"   
  
Sakura shook her head. She looked at his room and smiled. It reminded her of Akihiro's place. It was a mess.   
  
"Go right ahead." She said as she stepped in. Syaoran smiled and handed her the files. He then brought himself out of the room and down across the hall to the bathroom.   
  
Sakura held the files in her hands and looked around. She put them down on a desk before walking over to his bed. He didn't fix it, so she made his bed for him. Then she started picking up stuff off of the floor and putting them away. She organized the things on his desk and everything. Once she got done, she looked around and complimented herself. Syaoran wasn't out yet, so she decided to take a look at the next few files. There were 3 of them again. She pulled one out and looked at the picture. This guy wasn't so cute, but he seem to catch Sakura's attention.  
  
"Shumisitsu Daiijun." She said aloud. She put that one aside and looked at another one. This one looked to be a sweet person.  
  
"Nitoni Jiento." She smiled to that one, but put it aside and looked at the last one. She sighed to this one. He was really handsome. But beauty isn't everything. She read over his info, and he seem to be a really wealthy person.   
  
"Ashinsti Osumishei." She shook her head and decided to choose the second one. But she also decided to tell Syaoran before she leaves. She smiled to the thought of Syaoran, but shook it off. She couldn't like him. She just couldn't. She had no clue why. Then suddenly, she felt this cold breeze, that made her shiver. The same feeling she had, when she heard those heartbreaking words come out of Akihiro's mouth.   
  
"Akihiro..." she murmured to herself.   
  
"Who is Akihiro?" Sakura jumped back, frightened from the unexpected voice. She sighed when she recognized it was Syaoran's.  
  
"Gomen Sakura. I didn't mean to scare you." he said quietly, as he stepped forward.   
  
"It's alright. Uh...Akihiro is my ex-boyfriend." she said sadly. Syaoran knew he heard that name before and remembered that she said it earlier in the night.  
  
"Oh that's right. Do you mind telling me what happened?" he asked softly. Sakura didn't move or say anything for about a minute. And right when Syaoran thought she wasn't going to speak, she did.  
  
"Akihiro broke up with me in the harshest way I could ever think possible. In public. It felt like a thousand needles were stabbing through my heart. We...we..we were at the school dance, the last one ending the school year. It was our Senior dance...."  
  
  
-:=FlashBack=:-  
  
  
Sakura smiling happily, squeezing the hand of her loved one. She glanced up to him to take a peak at his face. He was smiling too, but wasn't looking her way. She didn't seem to notice what he was looking at. But she ignored.  
  
"I can't believe it! We're graduating soon!" Sakura said happily. Akihiro looked at her and smiled his all familiar smile. He led Sakura to a table, where Tomoyo and Akihiro's best friend sat. Aside by them, there was their new found friend, Saki.   
  
"Hey guys! Glad you guys made it!" Akihiro's best friend, Heiji said. Tomoyo smiled as she saw the happy couple take their seats. But she did recognize this very small glinch. He saw Akihiro take a quick glance at Saki and smiled. Saki smiled back and blushed. But the only one who wasn't smiling there was Tomoyo. She flushed in anger and sadness. She was hoping that what she had just saw was nothing. She tried to hide it and forget about it.   
  
::*::  
  
After awhile, Sakura and Akihiro went to take a seat after dancing. Tomoyo was sitting at the table talking to Saki, still a little unsure about her.   
  
"I'm going to get us some punch!" Sakura said as she quickly kissed Akihiro on the cheek. As she was stepping away from him, she couldn't help to smile. 'Maybe he's the one I've been waiting for my whole life. I love him so much!' her thoughts screamed.   
  
When Sakura returned, she found no one sitting there at the table. She put the drinks down and started looking around for any of them. She saw Heiji standing in the back corner. She ran up to him and tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Heiji-san, have you seen Akihiro or Tomoyo?" she asked. Heiji seemed to gasp a bit and turned away from her. Sakura blinked and when she looked again, Heiji was gone. Sakura found him walking through a crowd of people to the way way back corner. She of course followed, 'cause she knew something was up. She also saw Tomoyo nearing to the back. Just as Sakura was going to catch up to them, a really good song came on, and herds of people started rushing towards the dance floor. Sakura happened to get caught in the crowd.  
  
::*::  
  
Tomoyo stopped in her tracks and froze to what she saw. Akihiro and Saki seemed to disappear and she decided to follow. When she had finally found them, her heart broke into many pieces and anger started to build up in her. There Akihiro was, pressing Saki against the wall, having a little make out session with her.   
  
Heiji seemed to find a way there and froze to what he saw. Even being Akihiro's best friend, he didn't see this coming. When even looking up to Akihiro as a good friend, he felt disgusted. Heiji had grown to be a really good friend of Sakura's and Tomoyo's. And right then did he ever feel like he was to be on Sakura's side. Recognizing that his best friend was just a piece of garbage.   
  
"How COULD YOU?!?" Tomoyo screamed, she couldn't help it. That yell broke Akihiro's and Saki's session. Akihiro pulled away from Saki and jerked around to see Tomoyo standing there. His eyes widened in surprise and he started to feel nervous.   
  
"I..I was.."   
  
"How dare you..." Tomoyo said coldly.   
  
  
(A/N: WARNING- You will be experiencing some harsh language and some catfights from this point. ^_^;;)  
  
  
"You are just some worthless bastard like all the rest of them!" Saki was taken aback from her comment to Akihiro.  
  
"Don't you ever call him that, you prissy Bitch!" Saki yelled, stepping forward.   
  
"He doesn't LOVE that genki bitch anymore! She was just a piece of crap!" she said. Tomoyo glared at her and looked at Akihiro. Then back at Saki.  
  
"Sakura is worth more than you, YOU SLUTTY WHORE!!!" Tomoyo yelled back. But this time there was a crowd around them. Saki screamed and stomped over to Tomoyo and smacked her right across the face.   
  
"That's it whore, you're going down!" Tomoyo jumped at Saki and they tumbled to the floor. Tomoyo held her down and gave her a big whack in the face. She was just about to hit her again, but Saki pushed Tomoyo off of her and backed up. She was just about to attack Tomoyo again, but Akihiro spoke up. Heiji had by then walked to Tomoyo and stood by her.  
(A/N: Yes I know, Tomoyo was way out of character there. But I really had never seen her mad...)  
  
"She's right. Sakura is nothing to me. She's WORTHLESS!! Someone to just pass the time." Akihiro said laughing.   
  
"Saki is right. I don't love her anymore. In fact, I never did love her." he said looking at Tomoyo. A sudden cold breeze whipped around a certain emerald eye standing aside.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Suddenly Heiji knocked Akihiro in the face. Akihiro was surprised but quickly got up and right into a fighting stance.  
  
"IF you want to fight! Then we'll fight!" Akihiro said. He was just about to punch Heiji, but someone spoke up.  
  
"STOP IT!!!!!" All of them turned to the voice and gasped as they saw Sakura standing there, tears streaking her eyes. What they all didn't know is that Sakura was standing there from the very start. She stepped forward and many gasps from the crowd appeared.  
  
"I can't believe, I trusted you as a friend." Heiji spat as he walked away from him. He stood behind Sakura, right by Tomoyo.   
  
"How could you..." Sakura said softly, but coldly. Akihiro at that point felt many feelings. And he was feeling bad at the most.   
  
"I thought...No...I was so STUPID to actually think you loved me! That I could trust YOU! To think that I would be spending the rest of MY life with YOU!" she was at the point of screaming her lungs out. Tears streaked her eyes once more and flowed freely out. But these were tears of anger and tears of sadness.   
  
"I can't deal with this. Tomoyo was the one who was right, you are just a worthless bastard!" Sakura said, her heart breaking to those words. With that she turned around and pushed through the crowd. Tomoyo and Heiji followed after her as she ran out of the gym, where the dance was held.   
  
  
-:=End Of FlashBack=:-  
  
  
"That's what happened. Only a few months ago. I..ca-can't believe I loved him." Sakura said through her tears. At this point she was being held by Syaoran and pouring her eyes out. She was shaking horribly and crying so hard.  
  
"Akihiro meant so much to me. I loved him so much. But still can't believe I did." Syaoran hushed her and held her tighter.  
  
"I promise you, Sakura. I will find you the perfect one." Syaoran whispered to her. After he said that, she seem to calm down, but still cried.   
  
"I promise you..." he said while kissing her forehead. Syaoran felt so heartbroken, to the girl in his arms. He felt so many emotions take him over. Sadness, anger, hatred, jealousy, a little of happiness and even in his denial, this new one called...love.   
  
"No one's going to hurt you again."   
  
::*::   
  
After Sakura had calm down, they talked all through the night. Syaoran, right after a while, recognized that she had clean his room. They both had some snacks and hot cocoa. They spent the night talking about everything under the sun. And from then on...did they know more than anybody else could know about each other.   
  
::*::  
  
Tomoyo was being dropped off from her special date. While walking through the halls, they held each other's hands while blushing. Both enjoyed the night they spent together.   
  
They got to Tomoyo's front door to Sakura's and her's apartment and both stopped in front of it. Tomoyo smiled as he looked up at her date. They leaned towards each other and shared a special goodnight kiss. From then did Tomoyo know, she didn't need any more bachelors.   
  
They broke from the kiss, and her date bent down to give her one last kiss on the forehead. Then he stepped back and smiled.  
  
"Oyasumi, my lovely Tomoyo."  
  
"Oyasumi, my sweet 'gentleman'...."   
  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
hehe i think that this is a enough for this chapter! I really hope you liked it! Please Review!  
  
translations-  
Oyasumi-good night  
genki-cheery   
gomen (nasai)-I'm sorry  
anou- uh...  
  
well that's it for now! thanks so much and review onegai?  
  
~LiLDraGoNGuRL28...aka May 


	4. Bachelor Number Two

i'm telling you, i love this story! And for all the people who read and reviewed it...I love you guys so much!!! Thanks So much!! You don't know how much this means to me! Lately I've been bombed with work, even over break! SHEESH...teachers will never give a break. But I still wanted to write this story. i took a little break from all the stories I have, because i'm having a writers block on them. I have no clue what i was going to write. But enough of my blabbing...heres the FOURTH chapter...=)

reminder:

__

Tomoyo was being dropped off from her special date. While walking through the halls, they held each other's hands while blushing. Both enjoyed the night they spent together. 

They got to Tomoyo's front door to Sakura's and her's apartment and both stopped in front of it. Tomoyo smiled as he looked up at her date. They leaned towards each other and shared a special goodnight kiss. From then did Tomoyo know, she didn't need any more bachelors. 

They broke from the kiss, and her date bent down to give her one last kiss on the forehead. Then he stepped back and smiled.

"Oyasumi, my lovely Tomoyo." __

"Oyasumi, my sweet 'gentleman'...." 

*coughs* HINT HINT! =)

****

^^Chapter Four^^

:: Bachelor Number Two::

Tomoyo stood there as she watched him fade away down into the hall. She turned back to her door and inserted the key. Spinning it slowly, still swooning over how her date just went. Even just the thought of him, made her blush. She never really felt anything like it before. After opening the door and stepping in, she shut the door behind her and fell back on it. She slid down to the floor, gazing around her place. 

She touched her heart, and felt it explode. This was totally new to her. But was it good? She sure thought so. She smiled, maybe one of the biggest smiles ever and whispered the name of the person who stole her heart, at first glance....

"Heiji-kun..."

(A/N: HAHAHA...You should've seen your face! LOL.... Geez i'm just joking...let's redo that part again...please. *walks away laughing*...)

She touched her heart, and felt it explode. This was totally new to her. But was it good? She sure thought so. She smiled, maybe one of the biggest smiles ever and whispered the name of the person who stole her heart, at first glance....

"Eriol-kun..." 

(A/N: I hope your satisfied.... hehe...)

At this time, Sakura was already home. Tomoyo had came home later than she thought. Knowing how long Sakura and Syaoran talked, Tomoyo was really home late. Sakura was sound asleep in her bed, a smile crossing her face. 

::*::

Few days later… 

Sakura yawned while walking to her car and slipping on her sunglasses. She was going to meet Syaoran before her next date. Tomoyo had left early, she guessed to go on a morning date. Or at least that's what the letter said. It was early, that's why she was meeting up with Syaoran. They were going to have breakfast together. And I must include, talk about final suggestions or adjustments to her date for tonight. 

Everyone at Syaoran and Eriol's work thought it was a little weird that they were hanging out with their clients a whole lot. Syaoran had a clue about why Eriol was hanging around with Tomoyo, and not even taking any files of eligible bachelors. He ignored it and allowed Eriol to do as he wishes. Since Syaoran already had his mind on other things. Like Sakura. Even though she wasn't his, it didn't mean he wouldn't stop liking her. Or was it loving instead of liking? He had no clue. 

Sakura stopped in front of Syaoran's apartment complex. She stopped the car and looked at herself in the mirror. 

__

'Okay, I look fine…Okay. Geez, why am I so nervous? Wait since when was I nervous? It's just Syaoran. My new best friend. Breathe Sakura, make sure you breathe. WAIT… I'm not nervous' Sakura debated with herself in her head while she walked her way up to Syaoran and Eriol's apartment. Talking about Eriol, he left early too, for some unknown reason. (A/N: Yeah, unknown. * Laughs *) 

She stood in front of his door and breathed deeply before knocking on the door. Seconds later after she knocked, the door flew open and there stood Syaoran in a towel and his hair-dripping wet. Sakura's only reaction…jaw dropped immediately. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan! Gomen, I had to take a quick shower and I guess you're early. Or I'm just running late." Syaoran said sweatdropping. 

Sakura stood there dumbfounded. I mean if you saw Syaoran standing in a towel, with his hair dripping wet, what would you do? Exactly what I thought, act just like Sakura. Syaoran was sizzling. Sakura scanned over his body still gaping. His body was a nice tan color, and he was well built. With a six pack and all that good stuff. He had muscles, just not those huge big disgusting kinds. He was perfect. 

"Oh-Oha-Ohayo." She managed to get out. Syaoran smiled like nothing was going on and invited her in. 

"Oh come on in. I'll be ready soon. Just gotta change." He said while leaving her in the living room. He walked into the hallway acting like, him there in a towel didn't effect Sakura at all. 

"Lord…you are truly a savior for bringing people like him into this world. Not only is he sweet and nice and has a great personality, you added a mighty fine body to go with that. And the cutest face too." She mumbled to herself. 

"NO! I can't think that, he's my…my matchmaker. I can't, I can't." She let the words fade away in a bit of sadness. She knew that the real reason why she couldn't wasn't because he was her matchmaker. She was afraid of falling in love again. Especially after what happened with Akihiro. But then why was she going on dates? To make herself get over him. But still, why won't she just go out with Syaoran, to get over him.? She would feel like she was just using him, and Syaoran was too good of a friend to do that. She might admit that she would probably fall for someone like him, but she just couldn't. And she had no clue why.

"Okay, I'm ready." Syaoran said, while reappearing in the living room. Sakura stood in the same spot she has been in ever since he left to change. She looked up to see Syaoran wearing a lazy smile. His hair was messy like always. His eyes, gleaming with happiness. He was wearing a dark green zipper vest with a vanilla colored T-shirt under it, along with baggy khakis and nice black dress shoes. It was casual. It wasn't too dressy and it wasn't so messy. (A/N: Look I know how to rhyme! HAHAHA!) It was just perfect.

By now you would want to know what Sakura is wearing. Well she's casual just like Syaoran. She happened to be wearing wide leg khakis with a tight v-neck dark green top. It wasn't sleeveless, but it was close to her shoulders. Her shoes were nice black short heels. They were closed toe and matched really well with the outfit. It may look like they planned to wear those colors, or match. Which they kind of did. 

"Well, shall we go? I'm getting hungry." Syaoran asked grabbing Sakura's jacket from the floor. She must have dropped it, some how. Sakura nodded and took her jacket from Syaoran. She was a little concerned on how she dropped it when she had no memory of doing so. 

::*::

They decided to eat at the same restaurant they did awhile back, when they first met. It came their favorite place to eat, since they did serve some really good food. They both were seated in the same place as always, looking into the menus. It was the same thing all the time. They would find their table, get their menus, take 3 minutes to themselves looking into the menu, and then spend the rest of the time talking until the waiter comes. 

"So are you ready for your date?" Syaoran asked as he put the menu down. Sakura put hers down as well and looked up at him smiling nervously. 

"Yeah, I guess." 
    
    "Haha!" Syaoran suddenly realized something and started laughing.
    "What?" 

"You're ordering the Daiiko's Special Noodle Soup."(A/N: Er…couldn't think of any other name.) He said slyly. 

"How the…How did you know that?" Sakura asked shocked. They never discuss what they get until after they waiter comes and takes their order. 

"Because for the last 4 times we've been here, we've been ordering the same thing." He said laughing. Sakura thought about that for a second and then totally agreed. While they looked at each other in surprise in how much they were alike, they waitress came along.

"Well, for it isn't my two new favorite people to serve. How is this lovely couple?" the waitress asked. As you can tell, it is the same waitress they had since the first time they were here. Both blush to her thinking them as a 'couple'. 

"Ohayo Lei-san." They both say in unison. After recognizing that they both blushed again.

"And we're not going out." Syaoran said pointing at himself and then her. Lei frowned and looked ashamed.

"Shucks! You guys look so cute together! What are you guys anyways? Cousins?" Lei asked, biting on her pencil. 

"We're like best friends." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran looked at her kind of shocked. _'Best friends? I didn't think I was that close to her. Tomoyo's known her all her life and she's a best friend, and I know her for about a few weeks and I'm already at that level. Wow!' _Syaoran thought. 

Lei nodded for awhile, taking in what she said. Then she took the pencil tip, the eraser part, out of her mouth and put the lead part to the small note pad.

"So what am I going to get you guys?" she asked ready to write. 

"The Daiiko's Special Noodle Soup." Syaoran and Sakura both say in unison. They blush again while Lei wrote it down smiling. 

"And what may you two like to drink?" 

"Lemonade." They both say. They look at each other in disgust playfully.

"Man Sakura, just because you like me so much, it doesn't mean you have to get everything I do." Syaoran said sticking his tongue out. Sakura gasped while smiling. 

"Ugh. Whatever. You wish, Li Syaoran." Sakura said in a stuck up attitude. 

"Don't be jealous, Kinomoto Sakura." Syaoran said, while Lei laughed and walked away. 

::*::

****

Later on at night…

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled at what she saw. She was wearing a jean skirt that came to her knee, cut at the bottom, making it stringy. The bottom of the skirt was cut diagonally. It was strait like the other regular skirts. Her sweater was almost alike. It had a diagonal bottom. She wore a belt chan that fell to the left of her, just like how the sweater and the skirt's longer side is. She wore a light _light_ tan sweater with it. And then wore baize boots that went half way up her shin. She put her hair into two messy pigtails, but it matched her outfit. Her make up was light as usual. She just wore a kind of tan color blush, with a light brown eye shadow. It was put on very light. And she also had kind of a light chocolate color of lip liquid. She smiled once more before taking her bag and walking into the living room.

DING DONG 
    
     Sakura put her bag down on the couch and glanced over at the time before reaching the door. It was 6:30pm. Syaoran was 15 minutes early. How she knew it was Syaoran, she made him promise to come see her before every date she would have. She pulled the door open and invited Syaoran in.
    "Wow! You look great!" Sakura blushed and smile shyly. 

"Where's your roommate, Tomoyo?" Syaoran asked looking around.

"She's on a date. She never told me who though." Sakura answered thinking. Syaoran looked at her awhile and smiled.

"The gentleman has won his prize." Syaoran muttered to himself.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked wondering. Syaoran didn't know she heard him.

"Um…It's just that my roommate, Eriol, he's out too. And well I think he's with Tomoyo, well since Eriol is her matchmaker. He hasn't even pulled any files out of any guys for her." He said calmly. Sakura tilted her head and smiled. 

"You might be right. I just hope I find my perfect date soon." She said sighing. 

"You'll have a wonderful time tonight. And if you don't, remember just call me." He said patting her shoulder lightly. Sakura thanked him and offered any snacks and drinks. He just went through her fridge and took out a pack of pudding. He found himself and plastic spoon and walked back over to Sakura.

"Chocolate pudding, Good." He said sheepishly. Sakura sweatdropped and got her bag and jacket.

"Come on, Syaoran. We have to go I don't want to be late for my date." She said while tugging on his jacket and pulling him out of the apartment.

::*::

Syaoran stopped his car right in front of where Sakura and her date would meet. He looked over to her and put on his best smile.

"Have fun!" He said as turned over to her.

"And remember, my cell will always be on, so don't hesitate to call me whenever. If you want me to pick you up. Then just call." He said explaining to her. Sakura nodded and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Syaoran! I'll talk to you later! Bye!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before stepping out of the car and closing the door behind her. Syaoran's smile remained until she was out of sight, before it just fell back into a frown. 

"How long will I be like this?" 

::*::

Sakura walked over to meet her date and smiled her best. She saw a man, sitting down nervously, holding a bouquet. Sakura smiled, he was nervous. Different from the first guy. She walked up to him, while he was looking down and stood there for a second.

"Are you Nitoni-san?" she asked. He looked up and gasped.

"Um…Yeah I-I-I'm Nitoni. Um…*ahem* you can call me Jiento. You, I, you must be Sa-Kinomoto-san." He said standing up. Sakura smiled, hoping he would ease up a bit.

"You can call me Sakura." Jiento smiled and suddenly held up the bouquet. 

"Er…uh these are your-for you." Sakura took it and smiled.

"Thank you so much. These are beautiful. Thank you." Jiento not knowing what to do, bowed.

"Um…you're welcome!" Sakura blushed and took his hand. 

"Shall we go?" She asked. Jiento's jaw dropped and he nodded idiotically. _'Aww he's so kawaii when he's nervous.' _She thought. 

(A/N: I really don't feel like explaining how the dinner went…so let's go on!)

"So where are we going to go now?" 

"Actually, I want you to meet my cousin." Jiento said smiling. He pulled her into his car, since they didn't use a limo, and he drove her to some house. 

"I live here with my cousin. His girlfriend might be over. But she's nice. I think you'll like them." He helped out of the car and into the house. When they stepped inside, Jiento started yelling out his cousin's name.

"Aki! Aki come out!" He yelled. _Akihiro? No way…Can't be possible. _Sakura thought. Suddenly this guy came out of no where, from behind them. Jiento turned around first and walked over to his cousin. 

"Sakura…" Sakura turns around.

"I'd like you to meet my cousin, Waishen Akihiro." Akihiro looks up to see Sakura there gasping. And he suddenly gasps too. 

"Aki, this is my date, Kinomoto Sakura."

(A/N: Nope…not ending it yet…so don't freak out.)

The two both stood there staring at each other. Jiento stood there smiling and everything. 

"Aki-kun! Where are you?" Some girl came prancing in, in shorts and a skanky top. Sakura recognized her immediately.

"Oh my gawd, what is Sakura doing here? She's not crying back for you, is she? Bitch, leave Aki alone." Saki said standing in front of Akihiro and Jiento who was standing next to him.

"What?!? What are you talking about Saki? Sakura is my date!" Jiento yelled. Akihiro stood there still staring at Sakura. He then flashed a smile and stepped in front of Saki and Jiento. The two were arguing. 

"Um Hey Sakura. Long time no see." He said flashing his fake smile. Sakura just backed away and didn't say anything.

"Aww, Sakura, the past is the past. Can't we get over it?" Akihiro asked taking another step towards her. He touched her arm, but she pulled back immediately.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed. It caused the other two to look at them.

"What happened?" Jiento asked. He was way confused. His cousin never told him what happened with him and Sakura.

"Your stupid cousin, cheated on me." Sakura spat. Jiento looked at Akihiro. 

"You two went out?" he asked. Akihiro smiled and nodded. 

"I'm sorry, Jiento. I can't see you, if you're living with him." Sakura stepping near the door. Akihiro pulled on her arm and pulled her close to him.

"Let go of me, you ass hole!" she yelled. She was about to slap him before Saki came up and pulled on her hair. 

"Don't you dare touch my boyfriend!" Saki yelled. Sakura pulled away violently and glared at the both of them. And Jiento stood there in shock. 

"You know what…" Sakura starts crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. 

"I don't want to ever see your slutty self in front of me, or touching me ever again." 

"Talk about SLUTTY!" Saki yelled back. And that blew the top for Sakura. She walked up to her and punched Saki right in the nose. 

"Now let's see how attractive you think you are." Sakura said before leaving. She first turned to Jiento.

"I'm sorry. I had a wonderful time tonight, but I can't stand to be around him or her." She points at Akihiro and Saki. Then she turned around and ran out of the house, still crying. _Damn you, Akihiro. Damn you! _She thought. 

She pulled out herself, while running down the sidewalks. She wanted to get away as fast as she can. 

"Moshi?" The person on the other phone line answered. 

"Syaoran. I…pick me up, onegai?" she said sobbing. She stopped in an alley and hid there crying. 

"Where? Where are you?" he asked hesitantly. Sakura told her where she was and then hung up with him. She sat down crying her eyes out, waiting for him to come. _Why are all my dates turning our bad?_ Sakura asked herself. 

"Sakura?" Sakura stopped for a second scared. That wasn't Syaoran's voice. And she knew exactly who that was. She decided to not say anything and just let it be. But he got closer and closer. She stood up and started to run. But an arm grabbed her.

"Sakura! Listen to me!" 

"No! Let go of me, Akihiro! LET GO!" She screamed, she pulled out of his grasp and started running. But only after a few steps, did she run into somebody. She pulled away, but he grabbed her again and hugged her close. She started struggling and trying to break loose. 

"Sakura, Sakura…Sakura-chan. Stop. Stop! STOP IT! It's me Syaoran! Calm down." Once she heard that name, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. 

"Syaoran!" She cried. She was so scared. She trembled and her legs gave up. Syaoran fell to the floor with her. 

"Sakura, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down." But she cried even harder. 

"Who the hell are you?" Akihiro asked. He was standing there the whole time. Syaoran looked up, still holding on to Sakura and frowned.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked back. Akihiro stepped up to him, while Sakura started to shake violently. Like she was scared, which she was. 

"Waishen. Waishen Akihiro." 

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

well…I'm going to stop it here, 'cause if I don't, my next chapter will have no point. HAHAHA! Well you have to wait for the next chapter. Although I hope it'll be up soon, because I can't wait to write it. It's probably going to be my favorite part. =) Til then, Ja Ne! 

Review Onegai?

Translations:

Ohayo: Good morning.

Only one? Whoa…anyways REVIEW! Arigatou!

~LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May


	5. Matchmaker meets Heartbreaker

Hewwo! I'm back!! Haha and with the next chapter. You guys wanted it soon, I tried to get it in as soon as I can. And with all the reviews you guys gave me…I had to just write this for you. And maybe you'll get what you want…you know Syaoran beating that Akihiro dude. Whatever you'll just have to see. But so far I think this is going to be my favorite chapter of all. =) Let's go right to the story.

Reminder:

__

"No! Let go of me, Akihiro! LET GO!" She screamed, she pulled out of his grasp and started running. But only after a few steps, did she run into somebody. She pulled away, but he grabbed her again and hugged her close. She started struggling and trying to break loose. 

"Sakura, Sakura…Sakura-chan. Stop. Stop! STOP IT! It's me Syaoran! Calm down." Once she heard that name, she suddenly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him close. 

"Syaoran!" She cried. She was so scared. She trembled and her legs gave up. Syaoran fell to the floor with her. 

"Sakura, it's okay. It's okay. Calm down." But she cried even harder. 

"Who the hell are you?" Akihiro asked. He was standing there the whole time. Syaoran looked up, still holding on to Sakura and frowned.

"Who are you?" Syaoran asked back. Akihiro stepped up to him, while Sakura started to shake violently. Like she was scared, which she was. 

"Waishen. Waishen Akihiro." 

****

^^Chapter Five^^

::Matchmaker Meets Heartbreaker::

Syaoran glared at him. It was automatic when he heard that name come from him. Akihiro glared back, even though not knowing who he is, but feeling like he wasn't going to like him. Only for the very reason that Sakura was holding tightly onto him.

"Who are you?" 

"Li. Li Syaoran." He said coldly. Sakura hung on tighter at Syaoran's attempt to stand up. She stood up with him, calming down a bit. 

"I see Sakura is a little player herself. Cheating on my cousin, are you?" Akihiro asked. Sakura pulled her head away from Syaoran, but still hung onto him. 

"Syaoran is not my boyfriend, but if he were, he would be a better one than you. And Jiento is a nice guy, but I don't understand how you two are related. But I can't go out with someone who lives in the same house you do. And it was just a date." She said back at him. Syaoran blushed a little to her saying him being a better boyfriend. Akihiro looked at her and smiled. 

"Still have that spunk. Sakura, you know I miss you." He said stepping forward. Sakura froze. Suddenly she felt the weirdest thing.

Syaoran wanted to pull back, with her, but she pulled away from Syaoran and stepped in front of Akihiro. Akihiro smiled as she looked up at him. She looked into his eyes with sympathy and forgiveness. She lifted her right hand and pulled it near him. 

"Screw you, Akihiro!" 

**WHACK**

As you can tell, the hand she lifted was used to whack Akihiro right across the face. She then walked back to Syaoran and stood next to him. Syaoran wanted to smile, but he didn't. 

"Don't be fooled by her. She's just like all the other girls, they are all skanky hoes." 

Now that hit Syaoran right smack in the face. Sakura just ignored the comment. But it was bothering Syaoran so bad. 

"Don't you EVER call Sakura that!" Syaoran spat. Akihiro was a bit bigger than Syaoran, which makes you think, Syaoran is the weaker one. 

"And what are you going to do?" Akihiro said boldly. Sakura smiled and then suddenly laughed. Syaoran was just about to knock him down. But Sakura pulled him back.

"Aww, see Sakura knows that you would get hurt screwing with me." Akihiro mocked, then suddenly laughing. But Sakura laughed even harder. Syaoran stood there confused. _'Am I being betrayed?' _he thought. But his question was answered.

"I don't want you to waste your skill on a pathetic loser like him." Sakura said to Syaoran. Then she turned to Akihiro. 

"I don't know why you're laughing, but I find it pretty funny thinking that _you_ can beat _him_ I was able to tell he can beat you just by watching him practice. He can beat you down in a quick second."

Syaoran still burned with anger. He wanted to hurt him so bad. And he wasn't ready to let that slide. He wasn't going to let it slide at all. No matter what Sakura said, it still angered him. 

"Can I just-" 

"Come on Syaoran. Let him get a life before I can ever let you end it." Sakura said while linking arms with him and pulling him away. 

::*::

Eriol was holding onto Tomoyo in a blanket while looking up at the stars. Tomoyo sighed happily, almost ready to cry. She has never felt this feeling before. And for once, Eriol couldn't stop smiling, for a non-evil thing too. 

He looked down at the girl in his arms and wanted to cry so much too. It was surprising how good this feeling felt. To be in love. Eriol admitted that, he had guessed he has been in love before, but this was different. It was like, it was suppose to be like this forever. But the thing that bothered him was, was it possible to fall in so deeply in love, in just a matter of weeks? 

But he learned that, you can fall in love, in less than a day. And he thinks that when he first stepped in the room, it's like nothing else mattered to him. He was really close to setting Tomoyo up on a date. But when they ate lunch together, everything changed. Tomoyo couldn't help to smile when he said, 

__

"Can I be your bachelor number one?" She replied to him with…

"You can be the only one…"

It kind of just slipped out of their mouths. And from then, had the ever been so close and so personal. Just like Sakura and Syaoran, they knew each other, head off. 

"You think we will tell Li-kun and Sakura-chan soon?" Tomoyo asked, as she snuggled deep into his chest. (A/N: Did I tell you they were sitting under a tree that's on a hill. Oh whoops! Guess it slipped my mind. But well now you know!)

"You think we should? I mean, there's no reason to keep it a secret." Tomoyo frowned and nodded her head.

"Actually Eri-kun, I think there is. I really don't want to tell Sakura that I have a boyfriend, 'cause it may break her heart, knowing that she doesn't have one yet. And I know if we tell Li-kun, he'd tell Sakura just like that. So I say we keep this, as our own special secret until Sakura finds her loved one. 'Cause I think this dating service is truly the best." She said returning back to her soft smile. Eriol smiled back at her and hugged her tighter. 

"I think Sakura-chan has already found her loved one, from the dating service too." Eriol said smirking. Tomoyo looked up confused.

"Who?" 

"Well of course our own little Syaoran." He winked at Tomoyo and she giggled. 

"You're so right!" she said before giving a sweet butterfly kiss on the lips. 

::*::

Syaoran sat quietly driving. He was still angry with Akihiro, from what he said to Sakura. He would take a few glances at Sakura and would see tears running down her face. When he turned to her for a few seconds, since it was a red light, he lifter his hand and wiped her tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry." Sakura turned up to him and gave a small smile through her tears. 

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything." 

"But I'm on the road to breaking my promise. I'm not…"

"Syaoran, it's not over. It was only the first few dates, it's still not over. I trust you **_will_** find me my perfect one. I actually have this feeling that you will. If I didn't have this feeling, I would've stopped on the first date." Syaoran shifted the gear and pressed the gas as soon as the red light turned green. 

"I'll do my best, Sakura. I will find you someone who can make you smile through the toughest times or bad times…" Syaoran said, his eyes on the road. 

**__**

Sakura smiled. 

::*::

Next Day 
    
    Syaoran was out at the movies, since Eriol kicked him out. He said that he needed to go out more, so he forced him out of the house.
    ::*::
    "Oh Sakura-chan! I'm going now! I'll be back late, so don't wait up for me!" Tomoyo yelled as she grabbed her jacket and left quickly. Sakura stood there staring at the door Tomoyo just went through.
    "Have fun with Eriol." Sakura said smirking to herself. Too bad Tomoyo didn't hear that. Sakura just shrugged and looked around for something to do. Her brother and Yukito were going to be arriving any minute. They were going to talk for awhile, and they were taking her to the movies.
    ::*::

Syaoran was thinking about what happened last night. He still burned with anger. He wanted to beat down Akihiro so bad. He was next in line so he bought his ticket and decided to get some food, before going in a watching it. He grabbed himself some popcorn and candy, also a drink. 

As he was walking to his theater, he saw some girl smile at him. But she had a nose patch on her nose. Syaoran ignored her and kept walking. That girl was already with someone, or at least that what it looked like. And Syaoran felt disgusted at the thought of people cheating on each other. Plus, he thought that girl was butt ugly. (A/N: ^___^) He didn't really like skanky dressing, lots of make up, 'people think I'm sexy' type of girls. 

When he was right about to step in the theater, that same girl stopped him. He looked at her crazy and stepped back.

"Hey cutie." She said. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and stood there.

"Are you alone?" She asked stepping towards him. Syaoran just took another step back.

"I am, but I'm sure you're not." He said coldly. 

"What do you mean?" She said taking a few more steps towards him. With every step she took forward, Syaoran took a step backward. Syaoran looked at her weirdly, it was like the nose patch on her nose, didn't make her feel any embarrassment. 

"What do you want?" Syaoran asked. The girl smiled.

"I'm Saki. What's your name, cutie?" she asked.

"Something you'll never know." He said. Saki smirked. 

"Tough one, aren't ya?" 

"Well right now, I'm being annoyed." 

"Oh, by who?" Syaoran smiled and stepped towards her. When he was close enough, he whispered, 

"You." He smirked then, walked past her. But she grabbed his arm and yelled at him.

"What's wrong with you?!?" 

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with me? If you were trying to make me be attracted to you, it wouldn't happen in a thousand years. Especially with that little nose patch on your nose." Syaoran said pulling away from her grasp.

"Plus, looks like your boyfriend is looking for you." He said pointing towards some guy, yelling, "Saki." But when the guy turned around, Syaoran saw this all-familiar face. It was Akihiro. Suddenly Syaoran's stare turned to a glare. Syaoran was just about ready to turn, before Akihiro called him out. 

"Li!" Syaoran stood there, holding his popcorn, drink, and candy. Akihiro himself was holding popcorn and drinks. He walked over to Saki and glared at her. He saw what happened. And when he did he turned away for a second to control his anger, then rushed over to them.

"Waishen." Syaoran greeted coldly. They stood there looking at each other. Saki felt like crap then. Akihiro knew the person she was flirting with. There was an awkward silence before Akihiro.

"I trust you stay away from Sakura. She'll do you no good." Akihiro said plainly. Syaoran raised an eyebrow and stepped back.

"It's rather more like, YOU should stay away from her, if you don't want to get hurt." Syaoran said. Akihiro laughed and smiled.

"Nothings keeping me away from Sakura. Not even you. I just recognized how much I love her and want her back." 

"WHAT?!? Aki-kun, What about us?" Saki asked. Akihiro didn't even turn to look at her. 

"She doesn't love more than she loves dirt!" Syaoran yelled. 

"And how do you know that? Huh?" 

"She wouldn't cuss you out so damn much if she did." Syaoran said.

"Plus you hurt her, and there is no way I'm going to let you do it again."

"That's exactly the point, Li. If she gets back with me, I won't hurt her, 'cause she'll be mine forever." 

"I wouldn't put my head so far up my ass, if I were you. You're just too lost in your ego to see it, aren't you?" Syaoran said. Akihiro snorted and glared. 

"DAMN YOU!" Akihiro dropped the food in his hand and jumped forward, ready to hit Syaoran. All Syaoran did was stepped to the side and started walking away.

"You ruined my day for the movies, so damn you." Syaoran said as he ate a tiny bit of the popcorn and sipped the drink before throwing it away. He put the candy in his pocket and walked out of the theaters. Akihiro burned so much with anger and he chased after Syaoran. 

When Syaoran was outside in the parking spaces, Akihiro came from behind and knocked Syaoran down. Syaoran got up and glared at Akihiro.

"What the hell is your problem? Don't you know how to leave people alone? You sure did know how, with Sakura." He said coldly. Akihiro didn't say a thing, all he did was attack. Syaoran blocked all his hits that were coming towards him. And during the time he was getting tired, Syaoran punched Akihiro hard in the nose. Akihiro fell back and on the ground. Touching the blood coming out of his nose. 

"You never mess with a person who's been training Martial Arts ever since he was FOUR years old." Syaoran said, ready to turn around. But Akihiro didn't give up. He flew forward at Syaoran and kicked. Syaoran blocked and then used Akihiro's attack against him, kicked him right in the neck. Akihiro fell back down, clutching his neck. He was having trouble breathing. He started panting, but he regained his air. 

"Well, isn't it the loveable ex-boyfriend of my sister's, getting beating down for the first time, by some unknown stranger? How did this happen, Waishen? I thought you were Mr. I-can-beat-everyone-up." A voice said from behind them. (A/N: =)…)

Syaoran turned around to see an older guy, with messy hair just like Syaoran's. They almost looked alike, but you can tell the difference. The older guy smirked at Syaoran. 

"I see you're having no trouble, putting him down." He said, almost laughing. 

"How do you know him anyways?" the guy asked. Syaoran stood sideways so he can see the older guy and Akihiro at the same time. 

"Sakura told me about him. Who are you?" Syaoran asked, switching glances between Akihiro and the guy.

"The name's Kinomoto. Kinomoto Touya. I'm Sakura's brother. How do you know my lovely sister?" Touya said, glaring at Akihiro, then turning towards Syaoran, smiling an evil smirk. 

"I…I'm Sakura's, um…Matchmaker. In that dating service she's taking." 

"Oh…So you're that Li dude. Sakura told me all about you, when I came to visit her. What's your name again?" 

"Li Syaoran." Syaoran said kind of surprised. _She told her brother about me?_ He thought. 

"Matchmaker? OH MY GAWD! You're Sakura's matchmaker! HAHAHA!!" Akihiro laughed while getting up. Syaoran and Touya both turn to him.

"SHUT UP!" they yell at the same time. Akihiro stopped laughing and stared at them confused. Touya turned to Syaoran and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you kid. Didn't think I'd meet you here. Sakura wanted to introduce me to you herself, but I guess she's kind of late on that." Syaoran took his hand and shook it.

"Yeah." 

"Maybe when she does introduce us, just go along with it and act like we never met before. She'll be sad if we did." Syaoran smiled. 

"Sure. Don't like seeing her sad." Syaoran said. He was happy he was getting along with her older brother. Usually it would be hard to get along with an older brother of a girl. 

Touya smiled as well. He liked this guy. They both had a lot in common. From what they can tell so far. He would enjoy having this kid around. 

"I'm happy that Sakura has finally find some guy who is worth being with her." Syaoran blushed. 

"I'm not with Sakura…"

"yet…" Touya finished for him. Syaoran tried his best not to blush, but that wasn't happening. He blushed even harder. 

"TOUYA! Come on, the movie is started!" Yelled some gray haired guy running their way. When he stopped he saw Akihiro standing there confused, and Touya talking with some guy. 

"Oh Yuki. Guess what?" Touya asked as Yukito came closer. 

"What is it?" He asked. Touya pointed at Syaoran and patted his shoulder.

"This is the Li dude Sakura was talking about." Yukito gasped.

"So you're the one who Sakura wouldn't stop talking about. It's nice to meet you. I'm Yukito." Yukito said holding his hand out. Syaoran shook it. _She wouldn't stop talking about me?_

"I'm Li Syaoran." 

"Yes, I know." 

"What the hell is this? Some reunion or something?" Akihiro asked, interrupting them. All three of them turn towards Akihiro and glare.

"You, SHUT IT!" They all yell, then returned back to their conversation. 

"I'd like to thank you so much for taking care of Sakura-chan for us. She's like a little sister to me, and I hate to see her hurt." Yukito said smiling. Touya was smirking all the time. Syaoran smiled as well, they were accepting him. Which made him feel this weird feeling.

"I hate to see her hurt too." Syaoran said too. 

"Anyways, where's Sakura-chan now?" Syaoran asked. Yukito and Touya smiled hearing 'chan' being connected to the end of her name. And as if it were on cue, Sakura came around looking confused. When she recognized Akihiro she stepped back scared. She hasn't recognized Syaoran standing there. She thought it was some other guy. But when she got scared, that guy came to her quickly. 

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. He's not going to do anything." Syaoran said glaring at Akihiro. 

"Syaoran!" she said happily. She hugged him tightly, smiling. Syaoran smiled and hugged her back. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked stepping back to look at him. 

"Well Eriol kicked me out, and made me go to the movies so I did. Then this Akihiro fag tried to hurt me, but I wouldn't let him. Then your brother came along and all that stuff.

"So you met my brother already?" She asked smiling. Touya raised an eyebrow, he thought she would be sad. Syaoran nods and looks over at Touya and Yukito.

"That's great!" she said smiling. After walking a way from Syaoran, Sakura got immediately grabbed by Akihiro. But Touya automatically pulled her away from him. And before Akihiro could ever recognize he was there, Syaoran punched him right in the face, making him fall over unconscious. 

Sakura got out of Touya's hold and ran to Syaoran. She hugged him suddenly. Touya raised an eyebrow and smirked. That was really abnormal for Sakura to do. 

"Join us for the movie?" Sakura asked, clutching onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran sweatdropped and smiled. 

"Sure." 

All four of them left, like nothing happened, leaving Akihiro on the floor. But before they call can step away from the parking spaces. Saki came out of no where.

"What hell did you do to Akihiro? You bitch!" Touya looked towards Yukito and Yukito looked back. Both were guessing Akihiro's girlfriend. Sakura smiled and stepped towards Saki. Then suddenly she punched her right in the nose again. Bringing more pain to Saki then there was before. Saki fell down, holding onto her nose, crying. The three guys' jaws dropped. 

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked turning towards them. Syaoran smiled and walked with Sakura, while Touya and Yukito hung out behind. 

::*::*:::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

Well, that was one weird chapter! ^_^ I think a little too weird, but whatever! HAHA! I hope you guys liked it. And no this is not the end for Akihiro and Saki herself. Still have a lot planned for them. Well REVIEW onegai? 

Translations:

Um…none. 

Well Review! And tell me if you would like me to email you when I update!

~LiLDraGonGuRL28…aka May. 


	6. Bachelor Number Three

FINALLY! I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! Hehe…I am one of the happiest persons alive. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!! I love reviews! And I have soo many! Heheheh! YAY!! Well since you've done this for me…I have to return the favor and give you this chapter and many more chapters, if I get many more reviews! HEHE! Well don't wanna keep ya waiting, so here you go….

Reminder:

__

"Join us for the movie?" Sakura asked, clutching onto Syaoran's arm. Syaoran sweatdropped and smiled. 

"Sure." 

All four of them left, like nothing happened, leaving Akihiro on the floor. But before they call can step away from the parking spaces. Saki came out of no where.

"What hell did you do to Akihiro? You bitch!" Touya looked towards Yukito and Yukito looked back. Both were guessing Akihiro's girlfriend. Sakura smiled and stepped towards Saki. Then suddenly she punched her right in the nose again. Bringing more pain to Saki then there was before. Saki fell down, holding onto her nose, crying. The three guys' jaws dropped. 

"Shall we go?" Sakura asked turning towards them. Syaoran smiled and walked with Sakura, while Touya and Yukito hung out behind. 

****

^^Chapter Six^^

::Bachelor Number Three::

After the whole Movie incident, Syaoran and Sakura haven't encountered Saki or Akihiro, but they knew they were going to be visiting soon. Sakura still went along with this whole dating thing. She didn't want to give up. She had that feeling, that feeling that kept telling her to go on. 

Today her and Syaoran were going look at some more files for her next date. This time Syaoran was really determined to find Sakura the one she would stay with. And he had this horrible feeling that it was going to be the one. But why was he determined, but then feeling horrible for it? He didn't know. 

Tomoyo and Eriol still kept their secret to themselves, although it's not exactly a secret anymore. Syaoran and Sakura have been trying their best to just catch them at the perfect time, but everytime they tried, it didn't work. It always looked like they weren't doing anything. But they knew they would catch them at one point.

Touya has been visiting Sakura more often now, and everytime he visited his first question was_ "So how's that Li dude?" _Sakura would then look at him suspiciously. She knew that Touya wasn't interested in him…in that way, but she knew something was up. Touya was getting attached to the boy. They were almost like really good friends. Almost like brothers. At least that's how Touya treated him, like a brother. Sakura thought she heard her brother say, _"Might as well get use to it now…" _Referring to Syaoran being a brother to him. That still confused her. 

Syaoran and Sakura keep growing closer and closer, if it was even possible. They could almost read each other's minds. Kind of scary. People around always thought it was really weird that they can't see that they were under each other's noses. They couldn't believe on how dense they were. Sometimes some people just want to yell in their faces, _"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST GO OUT ALREADY?!?" _But still being as dense as they are, they don't see it. 

But it's amazing how good of friends they are. Usually you wouldn't have such a good friend only knowing each other in a matter of weeks. You would think they've known each other since they were in their mommy's tummies. But they've only known each other for a few weeks. 

"So shall we get going? Lei-san would get worried if we're not there on time." Syaoran pulled on his jacket and turned to Sakura and nodded. 

"Yup, ready. Let's go!"

Again, eating at Daiiko's. It became a habit to them. Lei made sure she was always the one serving them, so she had them sit in her section of the restaurant. Sometimes she would eat lunch with them. Lei wasn't that old, she was only about 22 years old. She worked at the restaurant for extra money, since she's in college. She does have a boyfriend, who they've only met once. He seemed like a really sweet guy. At one point Syaoran got jealous of him, since Sakura looked so interested in him. Lei's boyfriend, Jay, wasn't Japanese, he was Cambodian, but he spoke very well in Japanese. He was also a cutie too. Him and Lei were a really cute couple, and they looked like they were soul mates. Which both Syaoran and Sakura knew they were.

The two were just about walk into the restaurant before they bumped into a blue haired man, with a purple haired lady clenching onto his arm. Syaoran and Sakura were laughing and accidentally stumbled in and bumped into two people in front of them. 

"Gomen Nasai." Sakura immediately apologized. But Syaoran stood there with a smirk plastered on his face. Sakura didn't look at the people until Syaoran crossed his arms. She then put on the same face.

"What a great coincidence! Didn't think we'd meet you guys here!" Syaoran said in a giddy tone. 

"Well…hehe got to go! BYE!" The two were just about to escape before Sakura stepped in front of them and held her arms out.

"Oh no need to hurry! Come on Eriol…Tomoyo, let's eat together!" Sakura said pushing them towards Syaoran. 

"Oh no, we ate already." Tomoyo lied, trying to pull away from Sakura. 

"Then you wouldn't have been in line waiting for a seat." Syaoran said, pulling them as well. Both Eriol and Tomoyo sweatdropped as they let themselves be pulled away. 

::*::

Tomoyo and Eriol sat next to each other fidgeting and glancing back and forth at each other, once in awhile. Sakura and Syaoran sat on the other side of the table looking into the menus, smiling. After, looking into the menus and deciding on what they want, which surprisingly is NOT the same, they both looked toward the nervous couple across from them. 

"So, tell me, what are you guys doing here _together_?" Sakura asked while sitting back in her chair.

"Well, just eating lunch together…nothing big." Eriol answered.

"Yeah…nothing big, sure." Syaoran rolled his eyes. 

"Why are you guys here _together_?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura froze. 

"Just eating." Syaoran sweatdropped. 

"Same here." Tomoyo said smirking evilly. 

"Then why were _you_ holding onto _Eriol_ in a boy/girlfriend, kind of way?" Sakura asked smugly. Tomoyo froze and so did Eriol. 

"I er…Don't you guys do that? Like a best friend thing." Eriol asked nervously. Why was he nervous, he's never nervous? Sakura raised an eyebrow at Eriol.

"Um No. We don't." Sakura said weirdly. Syaoran laughed evilly. '_BUSTED!!!'_, he thought.

"Plus, oh yeah, me and Syaoran were just going to go over some files for my next date. You never really had another date, did you Tomoyo?" 

"Yeah! Whatever happened to all the files that you should be looking for, huh Eriol?"

Tomoyo and Eriol kept getting more and more nervous, both were bobbing their leg up and down or tapping on something, while chewing on their nail. Syaoran and Sakura mentally were enjoying themselves. You can't read it on their faces, but this was pure pleasure to them. To see they're two best friends get nervous to just tell them their going out. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"Uh…I was cold…?" Tomoyo smiled a fake smile. Sakura rolled her eyes, crossed her arms and sighed.

"Oh please, just say it. 'Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and I are going out.' Come on, it's not hard!" Eriol face faulted and Tomoyo gulped. Syaoran sat there smiling. 

"I…" (Tomoyo)

"Say it!" (Sakura)

"We're not-" (Eriol)

"Hmm?" (Syaoran) 

"You're…" (Tomoyo)

"What?" (Sakura)

(A/N: if you didn't get that lil part where I put the names in parenthesis, it means that's who said it.)

"We're NOT…" Eriol stopped in the middle of his sentence.

"You're not what?" Syaoran asked.

"We're not…" (Tomoyo)

"You're not…?" (Sakura) 

Tomoyo and Eriol turned towards each other with pleading eyes. They couldn't understand why they couldn't say it. 

"We uh…" 

"You're what?" 

Tomoyo looks towards Eriol again and he still kept his eyes on her. Suddenly Tomoyo started to tremble. And Eriol started to worry. 

"Tomoyo….I"

"OKAY STOP! I'M IN LOVE WITH ERIOL! HAPPY?!?" Eriol froze to her break out…and Syaoran and Sakura…jaws down to that. 

"Yeah…and I'm in love with Tomoyo-chan." Eriol said calmly taking Tomoyo in his arms. 

"Tomoyo-chan, why didn't you just tell me?" Sakura asked a little disappointed but really happy. 

"I was scared that…you would feel hurt that I found someone already and you haven't." Tomoyo answered.

"Oh Tomoyo…you know that I just want you to be happy and it doesn't matter if you found you're love one before I did, I would've been fine with it. I'm so happy for you!" 

"OH, Don't worry Sakura! You'll find your love one soon! You don't know he might be right under your nose…" Tomoyo glances at Syaoran then looks back Sakura. 

"Hint…hint" Eriol says to Syaoran. Syaoran put on a confused face. Sakura didn't even bother to think of what Eriol said. 

"Oh…Tomoyo! I'm so happy for you! Soon enough you guys are going to get married…." Eriol eyes widen. "Ohh…can I be your maid of honor?" 

"Of course you can, Sakura-chan! You would look so kawaii in a nice gown!"

"Oh you're going to be REALLY pretty in your nice white wedding dress…."

The two girls rambled on and on about the soon to be wedding…which is not really soon. While both Eriol and Syaoran sighed and gave lazy looks. 

"Girls…" they both muttered. 

::*::

"I CHOSE!" Sakura yelled while running down Syaoran's hallway. She scrambled around the place until she reached the kitchen where Syaoran stood with an apron on and holding a spatula and a pan. He blinked being confused from her coming excitedly to him.

"That's great…I guess." 

"Yeah! Yeah! Look at him! He's the one I chose!" She held the paper up to his face while he turned away from it and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um…okay." Syaoran said weirdly. As if he weren't weirded out enough, Sakura started jumping in the kitchen smiling and yelling that she chose one. 

"Ohh…more chocolate!" she said while walking quickly over to the table. Then it just hit him. She was hyper. She ate…

"OH MY GAWD…you went through my secret stash of CHOCOLATE! NOOO!!!!" He ran in her way and stopped her before she can touch another piece of chocolate.

"Secret Stash? You have a secret stash of chocolate? Silly Syaoran! I didn't know they were a 'secret stash'. They were good though!" From then she tried to reach over to the chocolates, but Syaoran stopped her.

"You can't have anymore!"

"I want chocolate! Syaoran move out of the way!"

"No!"

"Syaoran! I want some chocolate! Give me Chocolate!" 

"I said No!" 

"Aww…Syaoran, why are you being so mean?"

"Because…these are MY chocolates." 

"But Syao-kun…." Sakura frowned and put on her puppy eyes. Syaoran didn't even twitch…although it hurt him inside.

"I said..."

"Your cooking is on fire." Sakura said calmly. Syaoran eyes widened as he turned to the stove and oven. But then he hit himself mentally for being stupid.

"I didn't cook any- HEY!" When he looked back at Sakura, he found her already snacking at the chocolates. Sakura smiled humbly and ran away from the kitchen into the living room. She jumped on the couch and immediately reached over for the controller, which is always placed in the same area at all times. 

She flipped through the channels while Syaoran grumbled on about the chocolates while cooking at the same time. 

::*::

After he finished cooking, he brought the food over to the table and set it down. He spotted the paper of the person Sakura chose on the side of the table. He reached over for it and read off the name.

"Wa Xie(last name first)…hmm Chinese." He read over all his information…and he seemed to be almost alike to him. Hobbies wise. After thinking for awhile he called out for Sakura to eat. 

"Wa Xie…" he whispered before Sakura encountered him. _'That name sounds so familiar.'_ He thought. 

::*::

It was time for Sakura's first date with this Wa Xie. She was excited but then yet nervous. From what happened in her last two dates…just was I don't know…horrible. 

She looked at herself one last time, before walking out of her room to see Tomoyo and Eriol sitting on the couch huddling with each other. She smiled at them, not wanting to interrupt such a cute couple. But she had to go and Tomoyo had to know. 

"Alright you guys, I'm heading off. Syaoran's waiting for me outside. Bye!" 

"Bye! Have fun!" the two said back at the same time. Sakura smiled one last time before closing the door behind her. She walked down the stairs to see Syaoran leaning against the wall. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking down at the floor. 

Sakura smiled. _'He looks so handsome…'_ Sad to disturb the moment…she had to go. 

"Syao-kun." She said quietly, but her voice echoed through the hall. Syaoran looked up at her, his amber eyes burning in desire to have something, that he cannot. 

"Sakura…you look beautiful." 

"I uh…thanks a lot, Syao-kun." 

"Are you ready?" Sakura nods while walking up to him. She takes his arm and they both walked to the car to go to where Sakura and her date would meet. 

::*::

In front of a restaurant…

Sakura kissed Syaoran on the cheek and told him Thank you, before leaving and walking to a figure not to far away. 

Syaoran watched from a distance to see that the figure handed her a bouquet of roses and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. 

Syaoran sighed and turned on his cell phone just in case. 

He saw a figure come running back towards him and give him a big hug. 

"I'll call you later!" she said, then rang her way back. 

::*:: 

Syaoran had already went to 3 stores and bought ice cream for himself that night. He was really bored and nervous, wondering if Sakura is all right. Even after 2 hours passed….he hadn't received a call. 

He was disappointed, although feeling bad for feeling disappointed. It was like he wanted Sakura to call. Like having her to call and have him pick her up. 

But he doesn't know if that's going to happen. He started to feel sad and angry, cause she might have really liked this Wa Xie. 

But that wasn't the only thing that disappointed him, not just because she wasn't hurt or anything. It was because when she says something…she always does it. 

By the time he was back at his place and lying in his bed. It was about midnight. His cell phone lied next to him as he fell in despair. She said she'd call.

**__**

His cell phone hasn't rang once…

::*:::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

hehe that's it for this chapter…it was kind of lame. But yeah. I'm glad I finally finished this! I've been sooo busy! I really hope you guys like this chapter…and I'll try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can! 

Please Review! 

THANKS!

~LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May. 


	7. Smiling Sadly

Hehe since so many people were mad at me for not updating my story up quickly, I decided to go a little faster now…since I'm not too busy. I'm sorry! Just to make it up I give you the next chapter…I hope you like it!

Hehe…and I would just like to thank all you who reviewed…wow did I get a lot in such a short amount of time. This is what keeps me going on and writing all these stories. Just for this chapter…I'll give Review Responds…like **Starrie** and **ChetteTeng**. But it's just for once…cuz I feel like I have to….These are reviews for the 6th chapter. Cuz I found them really fun to read. ^_^ But thanks to all who reviewed in the others chapters too!

****

The Great One-haha…I love your name…and um I'm sorry. Don't hurt me…here's watcha want. LoL.

****

SweetCard-I'm sorry…it was the only way for me to get the last chapter to you guys earlier. And um…you'll figure out what will happen. ^_^

****

Alyssa- Hehe it's Akihiro...^_^. It was funnie cuz I was going through a magazine and it had this Japanese guy in there named Akihiro. It was weird. LOL. Anywho…Sure will do email ya. Hehe thanks a lot for ya review!

****

Cherry-Kawaii-Wolf-Hehe…here's what you wanted…^_^ hope you enjoy!

****

Ann-Aww thanks a lot! I don't think I'm that talented but if ya say so! =P I didn't think that chapter was that great too…but hey that's just me!

****

Tsuki-HEY! Hehe I'm soo sorry! I'll make it up to you…here's the next chapter! And for the shortness…I'll make this one as long as I can…hehe if I can. 

****

Final Fantasy Princess- hehe…yup gotta let Tomoyo and Eriol out in the loose. And in this chapter you'll see what happened to our dear Sakura.

****

Summer Rain- Aww thanks…I'm glad you love it! Lol thanks a whole bunches.

****

Pochacco- I've always loved Pochacco. But aww thanks a whole lot! That makes me feel special and I'll continue it all for ya guys! 

****

Arabella Skydancer- Hehe thanks…I'm glad you do! I like your name its different! And different is good! 

****

Lyeza- Hehe…thanks a lot! I didn't think the chapter but I guess that just me…like I said earlier! But thanks a lot. =)

****

Sachiko- hehe I think things in this story is corny too! That's what makes it funnie…cuz I can let my weirdness through this story. Hehe…I'll probably be cutting down on corniness since the plots kicking in…but don't worry it'll still be there for your entertainment.

****

Megan- Thanks for reviewing…now you get to see what's going to happen, huh? ^_^

****

Yumeko- Let's just say I owe ya $3. ;) hehe but don't worry more stuff on Akihiro and Saki coming up!

****

Cutie Blossom- I'm sorry I had too! Or it would give away the meaning of this chapter! I'm sorry! Here just for you…^_^ and all the rest too!

****

Rosetta- I couldn't wait to write the next chapter! Hehe thanks a lot! I'm glad you like it!

****

Shorlixa- Hehe I'm glad you like it. And that was one of my favorite parts too!

****

Neo Queen Sakura- Don't worry Sakura's alright. Hehe…you can found out what happens now.

****

Fanny chan- you think so? I'm glad it is! Thanks! ^_^

****

Sakurabunnie- hehe I'm happy you love it! I've been so happy lately. S+S is always and forever! ^_^

****

CherrYPinKSakurA- I'll be sure to email you…if I haven't already…Don't Syao-kun is alright! 

****

Ochiru- I'm continuing! Hehe thanks for ya review!

****

Mabel- Hey there! Hehe that's funny…chocolate fights! Hehe Yup S+S…always S+S!! Talk to ya laterz!

****

Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan- hehe you have a long name…but that's cool! I'm sorry I was so busy didn't have a lot of time to write, but here ya go. Thanks a lot!

****

Mei-Fong-You have 3 thumbs? =P hehe I was about to say…3 thumbs is that possible? Lol…Here I hope this is ASAP for you! And if your life depends on it…I had to rush huh? Lol…Thanks ^_^

****

Akara- Hehe thanks…and Wa Xie is pronounced…like…Wah Zi…um I think that's it. ^_^;;; 

****

Rini124- Hehe that's one simple word that makes me happy! Lol…here ya go!

****

Lil DragonA- hehe for a minute there I thought I reviewed my own story…our names are almost alike! That's cool! Lol….thanks a lot…and its not the end!

****

Jurei- Hehe High Quality…I don't know if that good! It's okay…Sorry it took me so long to update the story! I'm glad you like it! ^_^

****

Delita Mukara Bl'Ferno-It's okay…review anytime you want…review if ya want! But if I got them together to early…it'd make me sad to end the story! Hehe joking…but I'll try my best to make it go by quickly!

****

Lia-hehe thanks a lot! Lol I don't know if you need to check everyday…because I really don't update that quickly and I'm really sure about that.

****

Starrie-Hey…hehe It's alright…I should be sorry! And don't worry…I just happened to be really busy then. I'm sorry…I'll make it up to you…here's the chapter!

****

Diane- Hehe I'm glad you like my story! And I'm sorry…I am mean aren't I? =P lol…don't worry it is an S+S story…soo you just gotta wait and see…

**Devilblossomgrl**-you're probably right. Hehe well now you get to figure out what happened to Sakura…and don't worry she's okay.

KaWaii-GUrl- I'm soo sorry…hehe I'm glad that you like the story. And here is the next chapter…up so quickly, huh? ****

Dreamer- I like that part too…and well now you get to know what happens in the story…hehe ^_^

And for all the rest of you thank you! Now I bring you the luckiest chapter…Chapter 7. Lol it's only lucky because it's number 7.

Reminder:

__

Syaoran had already went to 3 stores and bought ice cream for himself that night. He was really bored and nervous, wondering if Sakura is all right. Even after 2 hours passed….he hadn't received a call. 

He was disappointed, although feeling bad for feeling disappointed. It was like he wanted Sakura to call. Like having her to call and have him pick her up. 

But he doesn't know if that's going to happen. He started to feel sad and angry, cause she might have really liked this Wa Xie. 

But that wasn't the only thing that disappointed him, not just because she wasn't hurt or anything. It was because when she says something…she always does it. 

By the time he was back at his place and lying in his bed. It was about midnight. His cell phone lied next to him as he fell in despair. She said she'd call.

****

His cell phone hasn't rang once…

^^Chapter 7^^

::Smiling Sadly::

Syaoran woke up on his side. He felt well…different. He lied there on his bed thinking. For almost 3 hours. He didn't feel like getting up or anything. He just lied there numbly thinking about Sakura. Who else would he be thinking about? Maybe he was just realizing something. Maybe…no that can't be it. 

After a long while, Syaoran finally decided to get up. He glanced over to the clock, which read 12:45. He didn't realize he was in bed that long. The last time he checked it was nine. He refreshed himself and then went out to go eat lunch. He wasn't in the mood to cook. 

Along his way, he was thinking a whole lot. More than he would usually. He hasn't said a word all day and didn't plan to. While he was driving, he passed Daiiko's. He shook his head aimlessly and kept driving forward. Where he was heading…had no clue. He was just driving. Driving, isn't that one thing that can make a guy happy? Or am I wrong? Cause Syaoran had no emotion on his face. Something was bothering him and we all have a hint on what it is. 
    
    From what seemed like hours, only 10 minutes passed and the car came to a stop. Syaoran was in front of a Chinese Restaurant and ready to eat. Just to forget about everything for awhile and eat. That's all he wanted to do…Eat. 

Once he stepped inside of the restaurant, he took off his sunglasses and looked around the place. It seemed really comfy. But his eye landed on an auburn haired girl. She was sitting with a guy, and they seem to be enjoying themselves. Syaoran's heart saddened and he had to leave the spot quickly. (A/N: That was not Sakura…I repeat, that was not Sakura.)

Syaoran rushed out of the place for the very same reason he came to that place. He got into his car and drove back. Driving's good. Right? Syaoran sighed and remained silent. His car trip was silent. Instead of finding another place to eat…he made his way home. He lost his appetite. 

::*::

Once he stepped in the door Eriol was sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. Syaoran said nothing and walked passed him to his room. Eriol looked up to watch Syaoran just pass by. Not even giving Eriol a look. 

"Well Hello to you too…sheesh. What's biting his butt?" Eriol looked back into the newspaper, then suddenly had a disgusted look on his face.

"Nevermind…I wouldn't want to know what was biting his butt…literally!" he laughed to himself. 

"Man Eriol you're losing it!" He said to himself and began reading the newspaper again. Just when he looked back into his paper, Syaoran came walking into the living room, passed him and into the kitchen. I guess he found his appetite again. 

Eriol was still laughing, but for a different reason. He was reading the comics. Everyone loves comics. When Eriol put the paper down, he saw Syaoran in the kitchen fixing himself something to eat. 

"So Mr. Anti-Social is back?" Eriol asked grinning while walking to the kitchen. Syaoran ignored his comment and continued making his specialty...Ramen Noodles. With the little flavor packet. 

"Aww come on Syaoran! Loosen up. You know you're going to have to say something one time or another. What happened?" Eriol took a seat ready to listen to what Syaoran has to say. 

"…" 

Complete silence was all Syaoran had to say. Eriol sighed and watched him. Eriol stayed silent until Syaoran sat down at the table with him and began to eat his soup. 

"Dang Syaoran…just tell me what happened. You can't keep this silence up forever." 

After a few minutes Syaoran looked up with a cold stern face. But then he looked back down at his soup with sad eyes. 

"Sakura didn't call." 

Eriol blinked dumbly and almost laughed. But he saw it was hurting his best friend. Syaoran saw that he was ready to laugh, so he picked up his soup bowl and was about to leave but…

"Hey! Hey! Sit down! I'm not done with you!" Syaoran sighed and sat back down. He started eating his soup again awaiting what Eriol has to say. 

"Well come on Syaoran. It's not a big deal. So she forgot to call. So what?" Syaoran glanced over to Eriol and gave him a lazy look. 

"How would you feel if Tomoyo didn't call you when she said she would?" 

"Well. I'd panic, but that's different because she's my girlfriend and- OH!" Syaoran dumped the spoon back into the soup and left it there. 

"Oh is exactly right." 

"Man Syaoran. Don't worry man. So she forgot…she'll call later on and apologize."

"Yeah sure…whatever."

Eriol patted Syaoran on the shoulder before standing up. 

"Don't worry, it'll turn out fine!" he said before making his way out of the kitchen. 

"I'll see ya later…I gotta go pick up Tomoyo." 

"Yeah." Syaoran watched him walk out of the place to have him be left lonely. 

::*::

**__**

DING DONG

Syaoran lazily got up to get the door. He didn't care who it was and how he looked like. When he opened the door a pair of arms swung around him at full force causing him to fall down. 

After gaining consciousness, he looked to see who was strangling him. All he saw was auburn hair. And then did he want to faint. 

Sakura got up and pulled Syaoran up too. She gave him another big hug. 

"I missed you!" Syaoran scratched his head before saying anything back.

"I missed ya too." Sakura backed out of his arms and then closed the door. She took off her shoes and jacket and put them in the places she always put them. She ran over to the couch and jumped on it, reaching for the controller. Which wasn't there. 

Sakura got confused and started to look around. She looked at Syaoran with pleading eyes. 

"Syao-kun, um where is the controller?" Syaoran shrugs and was about to walk to his room. But Sakura some how appeared right in front him.

"Syao-kun, what's wrong?" she asks with a frown. 

"It's nothing." He answers back. He tried to get through her but she stopped him again.

"Syaoran, what's wrong?" Her face was full of worry. Syaoran sighed and looked away from her.

"It's nothing. It's just something stupid. Don't worry about it, okay? Just tell me how your date went."

"Uh if you say so. But yeah Xie Xie and I are going back out tonight." Sakura said smiling. Syaoran put on an unreal smile and patted her shoulder. 

"That's good." He answered. _Xie Xie…my gosh._ He thought.

"Thanks a lot! I really like him. He's sweet. You have to meet him sometime, Syaoran." 

__

'Meet him? Meet him? Oh my gosh.' He thought.

"Sure." He replied, showing no doubt, but wishing he did. Sakura hugged him once again. 

"When?"

"Tonight." 

Syaoran pulled back and looked at her like she's crazy. 

"Tonight?" 

"Aww, Syaoran, please tell me you're not busy. I want you to come and meet him, please?" And she did it. She put out her puppy face. Just imagine how hard it would be for Syaoran. Let's see.

Syaoran's POV __
    
    
    She had to. She had to. She had to do it all. Geez, sometimes I hate for knowing what can make me feel helpless and just do anything for her. It's not fair. Oh God, help me after I say this.
    "No, I got nothing planned." I say lamely. 

I see her eyes light up and that makes my lips twitch into a smile_._

"So you will?" she asked.

I nodded while she threw her arms around me again.

Boy is tonight going to be a long long night. Well…Syaoran you put this on yourself…you're going to have to do this. 

I hug her back as she squeals in joy.

__

Geez, anything to make her happy. You have a serious problem, Xiao Lang. Oh I almost forgot, she doesn't even know that name. Well I'll tell her later. 

I wonder if I should ask Sakura about…

"You didn't call yesterday, you got me worried." 

__

My mouth speaks faster than I think it. I really have problems. I watched her as her fast expression changed into a sorrowful one.

"I'm so sorry, Syao-kun. Xie Xie and I were having too much fun. You understand, right?" _There's that name again. Hmm…well now what should I say…_

"Yes, I do." _Wow, that's all I can think of? Sheesh. _

"Gomen Nasai, Syao-kun!" She said hugging me tighter. _I've never hugged for this long. It's kind of weird. But I can get use to it…too bad that I won't need to. Wait, it's not like she's getting married or something. You worry too much. Well, okay…*sighs* get ready cause here I go. _
    
    ::*::

**__**

Later on that night…

Normal POV 
    
     Syaoran followed behind Sakura, once they reached the restaurant. The two of them came together and Xie was going to meet them there. 

Sakura looked behind her and grabbed onto Syaoran's hand to pull him faster. 

"Come on, he's here already." She said pulling him through the restaurant. They bumped into a few people, but Sakura didn't even mind to say sorry.
    
    "I…Sakura slow- excuse us…I'm sorry. Slow down!" Syaoran said and he excused them from whoever they bumped into.

"I see him, he's right there! Syaoran, that's him!" She said pointing to a Chinese looking guy with spiky hair and at a good height. He looked like he worked out and had very good skill in Martial Arts. Syaoran can easily tell who can fight and who cannot just by the way they stood or sat. 

Without Syaoran noticing, Sakura ran over to Xie and gave him a big hug. And from then did he feel bad, also sad and jealous along with that.

He didn't recognize that Sakura was calling for him until she ran up to him.

"Syao-kun." She said tapping him, then suddenly grabbing him and pulled him over to Xie. When they got right in front of Xie, Xie held his hand out and smiled.

"I'm Wa Xie. You can call me Xie if you like." Syaoran took his hand and firmly shook it. 

"Li Syaoran. Li will do." He said trying not to show his coldness. 

"Are you Chinese?" Xie asked. Sakura butted in and answered for him. 

"Yeah he is." 

"Oh, what is your Chinese name? Unless Syaoran is it." Syaoran was a little uncomfortable, but he was right to guess that he was Chinese.

"Xiao Lang is my Chinese name." Sakura turned to him and grabbed his arms.

"You're real name is Xiao Lang?!? How come you didn't tell me that? That's so cool!" Syaoran sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry." 

"OH MY! Li Xiao Lang?" Xie bursted out. 

"Uh yeah." Suddenly Xie bowed to him in a respectful way.

"Um…what are you doing?" Sakura asked. 

"I should always pay respects to the future leader of the Li Clan and to my cousin." Xie said as he rose from his bow. 

"Cousin?" Syaoran asked, not really shocked from the future leader of the Li Clan thingy. 

"Yes, I'm not sure if you remember. But…My _real _name is Wa Xie Ling." Syaoran thought for a moment. _Wa Xie Ling. Wa Xie…WA XIE LING!_

"OH! XI-LING" Syaoran said out happily. 

"YEAH! XI-LANG!" Xie said with the same tone as Syaoran. 

(A/N: What weird nicknames. @_@) 

"Wait! What's happening here?" Sakura asked, lost in confusion. 

They all got seated to tell Sakura the story between them. 

"Okay, what is going on is that Xi-Ling and I both trained under Wei. We stopped training together from when his mom got remarried, so he left the Li Family. That's why I guess now he's a Wa."

"Yes, and Xi-Lang after awhile moved to Japan. I really came back to find him, but I gave up after awhile. And I decided to stay here. I've been here for almost a month." Syaoran turned to him and laughed.

"And you're already searching for a girlfriend?" he asked while he playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well, at least I'm getting one, instead of finding girlfriends for other people." Xie said back. They both laughed until Sakura popped out with a question.

"What's up with the nicknames Xi-Lang and Xi-Ling?" Both guys turned to her, then to each other, and laughed. 

"Wei gave those names to us, because he use to get us mixed up somehow. And I don't know how Xi-Ling and Xi-Lang are easier to remember than Xiao Lang and Xie Ling." Xie said laughing. Syaoran was laughing as well. 

Sakura smiled at the two getting along. It was still hard to imagine that they all knew each other. 

::*::

The dinner went really well and the 3 of them all had fun. Xie was going to take Sakura out some place for alone time to talk and stuff. Syaoran didn't mind.

While he was driving back home, oh, did it hit him then. His cousin, _his cousin_ is practically _officially_ going out with _his _best friend. His best friend in which he's…

Syaoran's POV __
    
    
    I can't believe it. My cousin…My best friend. It's weird. Maybe it's cause…well no nevermind that. That's still weird though.
    I'm happy that I got to see my cousin again, but why does it feel wrong for him to be here? Why do I feel like he's not supposed to be here? Here with Sakura.
    Eh…you're thinking weird Syaoran. I think you need rest. Heh…Xi-Lang. I haven't been called that in years. Wei even stopped calling me that after Xi-Ling left. I wonder why he left out the Ling in his name. Wa Xie Ling. It sounds good.
    Man, it's been so long. But everything's changed. Maybe he's changed. I don't know him fully now, just because of one night.
    Well I know I'll sure be seeing more of him. Well…HEY! STUPID BASTARD! LEARN HOW TO DRIVE BAKA! People these days. Teenagers…sheesh. Grow Up…oh wait, I'm only 18. But I'm hella more mature then them dudes.
    
    I shake my head slightly while still keeping an eye on the road. I make a quick turn before parking into _my _parking space. And I mean _my. _I look around to see my favorite store, it's a book store. Yes, I like to read. Don't be surprised.
    As I stepped a corner, I bumped into someone, I was really not in the mood to see.
    "Gomen." I murmured, then quickly left him. Didn't feel like dealing with him. But before I can even take another step, the doofus makes a remark.
    "Gomen My ASS!" I stood place, having my back towards him. I really don't want to deal with right now. _Get the hell away, Akihiro. Just get the hell away. _ I think calmly.
    "What about the ugly thing?" I asked, turning toward him.
    "Wait oops, I think I mistaken it for your face." I say before turning my back and walking away. I feel a pull at my shoulder and almost got hit by a weak punch.
    I jammed my bottom of my hand, right into his nose and pushed him forward. I watched him as he tipped over and fell right on his butt.
    "Don't screw with me, alright?" I say lastly as I left him on the sidewalk, holding onto his nose.
    "BASTARD!" I hear him yell. I ignore him and headed to where I was going. _Geez they come at the wrong times…always at the wrong times.
    _
    As I look around the bookstore…I try to find me something that would come to my interest at this point of life. I found nothing. I ended up going home empty handed, but that was okay.
    ::*::
    As I walk in the door, I see Eriol hanging out on the couch, without Tomoyo. I sigh as I come in and set myself to feel comfortable for home.
    I sit down on the other couch and relax a bit.
    "So where did you go?" Eriol asked. _Where did I go? Oh…yeah…dinner.
    _
    "Oh I went to dinner with Sakura and her new boyfriend." I watched Eriol's face as I say that and it face faulted.
    "Which happens to be my cousin." I continue. His face kept on getting worse and worse.
    "Who now is taking custom over Sakura for the rest of the night. While I'm here sitting on the couch looking at a guy who keeps changing his face expressions at everything I say." Eriol looked up and bit his bottom lip.
    "I don't know what to say, Syaoran. I'm sorry man."
    "Nah, Eriol, It's not your fault, so it doesn't matter."
    **
    Normal POV
    **
    Syaoran told him everything that happened that night and everything that happened before. Even to the point of bumping in to Akihiro.
    As if it didn't get any better, Eriol say a smile creep onto Syaoran's face.
    "Don't tell me this is a joke." Eriol said coldly.
    "No…It's no joke."
    "Then what's up with the smile?" Eriol asked, as the smile still remained on Syaoran's face.
    "I'm just practicing."
    "Practicing?"
    "The face that I have to have around Sakura." Syaoran said, his smile a little wider.
    "Huh?" Eriol was at the pinpoint of confused already.
    "I call it…Smiling Sadly."
    "Aww man, Syaoran. Come on."
    "I'm tired…I think I'm going to sleep now. Night man." Syaoran said while getting up and walking away out of Eriol's sight.
    "I feel so bad for him. Lord only knows what he's feeling. Smiling Sadly. Man, Syaoran do you deserve better."
    ::*::
    **_In Syaoran's Room…
    _**
    Syaoran laid his head on his pillow and sighed.
    _
    Smiling Sadly. Whatever made me come up with that name. Oh…Nevermind I know why.
    Sakura's loving someone else, while they're loving her back.
    But where do I fit into all of this?
    I should belong somewhere in this category. Cause well…
    **
    I'm loving Sakura too.
    **_
    ::*:::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::
    well…I hope you like that chapter…I'll try to put the next one up as fast as I can to make up for how long it took to put up Chapter 6. I know this chapter isn't all that great but hey…uh whatever.
    Translations-
    If I haven't already did this word, cuz I'm too lazy to check if I did or not…
    Baka- meaning stupid…
    Well that's all for now. REVIEW PLEASE!
    ~LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May


	8. I Shall Shed No Tears

Hello all! I'm really happy from all the reviews that I got and THANK YOU SOO MUCH!!! You guys are so great! Well…I really don't have much to say, cuz well I really wanna get to the story. 

Oh and to **Ying Hua**, just to answer your question, Syaoran is happy that he gets to see his cousin that he hasn't seen in a long while, which makes him forget about Sakura going out with him for awhile. But then he recognizes it later on. 

And **Mei-Fong**, DANG…must of took you awhile to write that…lol. 

To **Ann**, I was thinking about adding Meilin…but I don't know. Maybe. ~_^

To **Sakurabunnie**, aww…don't cry. I'm sorry! Don't hurt Sakura too much, I need her for my story! Lol…

****

Tsuki, I really don't think I'm amazing but hey thanks a lot! *hands her a tissue * 

These were just some reviews that caught my eye and that I just had to answer them. I would've done everybody again…but I was too wowed by the many reviews I got! Even if your name is not there…I STILL LOVE YOU!! Oh my gosh…THANKS A WHOLE LOT! I love you guys! On to the story!

Oh yes…I'm sorry…but I bring you more angst…Don't hurt me! 

Reminder:

**__**

In Syaoran's Room…

Syaoran laid his head on his pillow and sighed.

__

Smiling Sadly. Whatever made me come up with that name. Oh…Nevermind I know why. 

Sakura's loving someone else, while they're loving her back. 

But where do I fit into all of this?

I should belong somewhere in this category. 

Cause well… **I'm loving Sakura too. **

****

^^Chapter Eight^^

::I Shall Shed No Tears::

Silent. 

It's quiet. 

__

I feel lonely. 
    
    Those are three words that mean a whole lot. Yeah, there are lots more words that are just as strong as those 3 words 'I love you'. Like there's 'I hate you'. 

But 'I feel lonely'. Well, that's way strong. Don't you think? 

__

I am lonely. 

Syaoran walked into the building to head straight to his desk. Once he got seated…he went to how it used to be, before he met Sakura. 

He sat there staring at the wall in front of him. What a sight. 

**__**

-Tip Tap-

There he goes again. Tapping his pencil along the desk. Staring at the blank wall in front of him. Doesn't this seem familiar? Only thing wrong is…well Eriol's not at work. He's taking the day off with Tomoyo.

Sakura's deadline is coming up. The deadline on her to decide on if she's staying with Xie Ling or going on to find a new person. 

Syaoran guessed she would be staying, with him, I mean. Syaoran really had no clue what he was doing at work, if Sakura is not even over with. 

"Xiao Lang?" 

Syaoran looked up to whom called on him. His bored face quickly blew away and a terrified face came upon it. 

"Oh my lord." 

"Hey Cuz!" 

A girl about Sakura's height, with long black hair and piercing ruby eyes, appeared in front of him. Instead of her 2 buns, all her hair was left down. A smile remained on her face and she seemed to be holding hands of 2 little boys. Behind her was a tall young man, just about as old as she is, who was holding her shoulders. This guy looked almost like Syaoran himself, but his hair wasn't as messy and he had dark brown eyes. 

Syaoran looked at the two young boys, who were almost identical. Both had messy hair just like Syaoran's. One of them had inherited her ruby eyes. And the other had the guy's eyes. Their messy hair was blackish brownish kind of color, but both had a stern face. 

"Me-Mei-..Meilin!" 
    
    "Well, I'm glad you recognize me." She said sarcastically. She looked up at the guy behind her and smiled. 

"Xiao Lang, this is my husband, Jun Fu. Jun, sweetie, this is my cousin, Xiao Lang, Syaoran in Japanese." Meilin said introducing them. Syaoran quickly stood up from his desk and stood in front of them. 

Jun stepped out from behind Meilin and fronted Syaoran. He bowed politely and smiled. 

"It is exciting to know that my cousin-in-law is the future leader of the Li Clan." He said. _What is up with this Future Leader of Li Clan thingy? Geez, it's not that big, is it? _

Syaoran bowed back in respect. 

"Well I thank you very much. It's really nice to meet you." Syaoran said grinning. _Never would ever think that Meilin would get over me. I still don't think she did. This dude looks almost exactly like me. _
    
    Syaoran looked behind Jun, to look at the two young boys.
    "And who are these young boys here?" Syaoran asked stepping near Meilin.
    "This is young Xiao." Meilin said pointing to the one with ruby eyes.
    "And this is young Li." Pointing to the other boy.
    Syaoran raised an eyebrow. That was almost his name.
    "You named one of your son's our last name?" He asked.
    "Well Syaoran, if you recognized that I am married, I do not have our last name anymore." Meilin said laughing. Syaoran sweatdropped and then looked at the two boys.
    "Well it's nice to meet you two." The two boys looked up at him and stared. No emotion was written on their faces. _Eh…they remind me of…me. _Syaoran thought.
    "Uh, well yeah. So Meilin, what brings you here?" Syaoran ask looking back up at her.
    "What now, I can't even visit my own cousin?" Meilin shot back.
    "No, I didn't say that. I was just thinking that maybe you had something to tell me or…" Syaoran said almost a little scared. Making Meilin mad was not good.
    "Well I came to visit my favorite cousin."
    "Oh."
    "Where is he?" Meilin asked. Syaoran looked at her weirdly.
    "What?"
    "I said, where is he? My favorite cousin. You know, Xie Ling?" Syaoran face faulted.
    "You knew he was here?" Meilin frowned a bit, but then smiled.
    "Well yeah. And Geez Xiao Lang, you know you're my favorite cousin!"
    "Um…Yeah."
    "Well anyways, I did come here to visit, but to also give some news." Meilin motioned Syaoran to follow her as the walk away from her two sons and husband.
    "Well, what is it?" Syaoran asked looking at her worried.
    "It's about Xie Ling. Xiao Lang, Xie Ling is back in the Li name."
    "What do you mean?"
    "I mean that, Xie Ling, married one of our cousins, to get back in the Li Clan."
    "HE'S MARRIED?!?"
    "Well yes Xiao Lang, that's what I said. What is wrong with him being married?" Meilin asked while putting a hand on her hip.
    Syaoran mumbled under his breath for a moment and then went back to Meilin.
    "It's nothing. Go on."
    "Well, as I was saying. Xie Ling got married to be into our family Clan. And he only got married to try to be the leader of the clan. To get you out of the spot…"
    "But I…I'm already…I…"
    "Yes, I know. It is legal for him to do that. The Elders allowed it. But the only way you can officially be titled 'The Future Leader of the Li Clan', is if you have someone to be wed. I know it's a stupid rule, and that they've never told you that before, but they thought it was not important. Until Xie Ling brought it up himself. Xie Ling right now is able to run for the Leader of the Li Clan."
    Syaoran took a moment to swallow it all up. Really, what he was thinking about was the fact that Xie Ling is married and is going out with Sakura. That pissed him off. But then adding on to this, Xie Ling was just using Sakura. It didn't take a scientist to realize he was using her. Xie Ling started dating Sakura to get the thought of Syaoran not ever having a chance to be with Sakura.
    But Syaoran didn't know how Xie Ling knew that Syaoran loved Sakura. So many questions ran through his head, it was giving him a headache. He zoomed out of present time lost in the confusion, anger and sadness that took over every nerve in his body. Unable to move, he was left speechless and staring straight at the ground.
    _Why is everything happening now? Why…?
    _
    "Xiao Lang…"
    _I don't understand. Why does it have to happen now? Why does it have to happen ever?
    _
    "Xiao Lang!"
    Syaoran looked up at Meilin, eyes filled with fear. Meilin happened to catch it and suddenly grabbed hold on to his shoulders.
    "Xiao Lang? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Syaoran looked down for a few seconds, then brought his head back up to look at Meilin. This time his eyes filled with anger.
    Frightened from the look, Meilin released her grip on him and backed up a bit.
    "Xiao Lang?"
    Syaoran took a few steps back and swung his arm around. A cold stern look was planted on his face as he made his way out of the building.
    "That bastard is going to get it."
    Meilin quickly followed behind him. She waved her hand to Jun Fu, to go get the kids and follow her.
    "What's wrong, Xiao Lang?"
    "It's nothing." He murmured.
    "Well something has to be wrong if you're acting like this. What did Xie Ling do?"
    "He's using Sakura." Syaoran said making his way out of the building. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys. He beeped the car to unlock and walked swiftly over to it.
    "Who is Sakura? What is he using her for?" Meilin asked trying to keep up with him.
    "He's going out with Sakura. Sakura is a friend of mine."
    "WAIT! But Xie Ling is married. And this Sakura…Sakura girl sounds more than just a _friend_ to you." Syaoran's cheeks burned, but he hid it from Meilin.
    As soon as Syaoran was in front of his car, Meilin stopped him and made him turn to look at her. After pondering for a minute, she finally understood.
    "Are you trying to tell me that, Xie Ling is supposedly using Sakura so you won't be able to get married, because you're in love with Sakura and you wouldn't just use anybody to marry unless you love them, so Xie Ling some how found out you love Sakura, so now he's using her to get you out of the running for the Future Leader of the Li Clan?"
    Syaoran stared at her for awhile. Then he nodded.
    "Yes Meilin, that's exactly it." He said while opening the door to his car and jumping in. He shut the door and rolled the window down.
    "Bye bye! Tell your husband that it was nice meeting him and your two kids too. Bye cuz!"
    He drove off quickly, leaving Meilin standing there in the parking spot. Jun Fu arrived behind her holding both sons on each arms.
    "What happened?" Meilin turned around and sighed.
    "My cousin's in love, and my other cousin's trying to ruin it."
    "Oh."
    ::*::
    Sakura sat outside of Syaoran's building, thinking to herself. Xie Ling was at work, so she thought she'd visit Syaoran and hang out with him that day.
    "I wonder where he is…" As if on cue Syaoran comes around tossing his keys up and down, trying to get his mind calm. But as soon as he sees Sakura, everything started to build up again.
    Sakura looked up and her eyes danced in happiness when she saw him. She jumped up immediately.
    "Syaoran!"
    "Sakura, um, what are you doing here?" he asked, standing his distance. Sakura stepped forward and smiled.
    "I was waiting for you. I wanted to spend the day together." Syaoran froze in his spot. _Should I tell her about Xie Ling? Wait, she probably won't believe me. But…
    _"Syaoran?"
    "Huh? Oh, um yeah. Okay." _I really think I should tell her. This is important. But then, that might have to mean, I'm going to have to tell her I love her, to know if she loves me back, so we can get married. But what if she doesn't love me? But she still deserves to know.
    _"I'll tell her." He said aloud. Sakura looked at him weirdly.
    "What? Tell who? Tell them what?" Syaoran looked at her and gazed.
    "What?" he asked.
    "You said, 'I'll tell her.' Tell her what? Who's 'her'?"
    "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything." Syaoran said, having no clue he said that out loud.
    "Yes you did."
    "I did?"
    "Yes, you did." Sakura said taking his arm. She started pulling him towards his apartment.
    "Come on, you have to spend the day with me!"
    "Um…alright."
    ::*::
    "Um, so what do you want to do?" Syaoran asked sitting down on the couch.
    "Let's talk."
    "Okay."
    "Well…talk." Syaoran looked down and sighed. _Not yet.
    _
    "About?" Sakura shrugged and looked down. Silence took over.
    "Sakura?"
    "Hmmm…?" her head tilted up to look at him, although Syaoran was still looking down. When his head came up, his eyes were full of fear. Sakura saw it and reached over to him, but he pulled back.
    "I really don't want to tell you this, but you need to know." He took a deep breathe in before speaking again.
    "Do you love Xie Ling?"
    "Well, I um…" Sakura looked around, trying to not keep eye contact with him.
    "Do you?"
    "I don't know. I like him a whole lot."
    "Well, he…Xie Ling got back into my family name. Since he was already part of the Li name before, he gets to regain that last name."
    "What? Slow down."
    "Sakura, my cousin got married." Syaoran stood up and walked away a bit.
    "That's not possible."
    "Sakura…" Sakura stood up and walked straight up to Syaoran.
    "Xie Ling would never do anything like that. And as matter of fact I do love him."
    "Sakura…"
    "No! I wouldn't believe you would reach that low, Syaoran. I'm sorry if I wasn't paying much attention to you, but it's not my fault, that I've found someone and you're still single."
    Syaoran gasped and backed away from her. _Geez, that's harsh. I wasn't expecting this.
    _
    "Well, if it wasn't for me…YOU wouldn't be over Akihiro and be protected from him. And YOU wouldn't have gotten a bastard like Xie Ling. YOU should be thanking me! And right now I'm trying to help YOU to recognize what a self centered jerk Xie Ling is!"
    "I can't believe you." Sakura said, taking her stuff, and leaving at once.
    "Sakur-!" Syaoran sighed and sat back down on his couch. _I knew she wouldn't take it so good._ _How bad is this going to get?
    _::*::
    Tomoyo saw Sakura storm out of the apartment building. She was going to pick up a few things from Eriol and Syaoran's apartment.
    "Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled while trying to catch up with her. Sakura turned around while looking down. Tomoyo reached her right when Sakura looked up. Tears streaked her cheeks.
    "Sakura, what happened?" Tomoyo asked while taking her to the nearest bench.
    "Syaoran…" Sakura wiped the tears away from her eyes.
    "He told me that Xie Ling was married already. Something about getting back into the family name."
    Tomoyo looked up at the apartment building. _Syaoran…why would he say something like that?
    _
    "I can't believe he would reach that low." Sakura said as the tears decided to fall.
    Tomoyo sat there for awhile thinking about it. She sat there thinking of a solution to this. To find out the truth.
    "I can't believe he would actually lie. It's not my fault that he has no one and I do."
    "Sakura, have you ever thought, that he was telling you the truth?"
    "Yes Tomoyo, the whole reason on why I'm crying!"
    "Just think about it. If you can't believe Syaoran would ever lie, why do you?" Tomoyo reached over to wipe her tears away.
    "Why don't we find out the truth?" Sakura looked up at her.
    "From who?"
    "From the only who would tell the truth. And you know deep down inside that the only person who would tell, lives up there." Tomoyo said pointing at the apartment where Syaoran and Eriol live.
    Sakura looked up at where she was pointing and then nodded.
    ::*::
    Syaoran sat at his kitchen table, lying down his head. He felt miserable.
    _I want to go home…I want to hurt Xie Ling….I want…want…Sakura back.
    **-Ding Dong-
    **Bad timing whoever it is…
    _Syaoran got up and ruffled his hair a bit. Then he answered the door. He opened the door to see Tomoyo standing there.
    "Oh hey Tomoyo, where's Eriol?" Tomoyo smiled.
    "He went to stop by work and stuff."
    "Oh…come in!" he said opening the door wider. Tomoyo stepped in, followed by Sakura.
    "Sakura!" Syaoran stepped back a bit. Tomoyo closed the door and looked at Syaoran.
    "Syaoran, we want to know the truth." Syaoran looked at Tomoyo then back to Sakura. He sighed, then walked to the couch, where they both followed.
    "Well…like I said, Xie Ling did get married, to one of my cousins. Just to get back in the family name. He can get back in the family name by marrying one of our family members, only because he was once apart of our family." Syaoran knew that he had to be very cautious because he knew that it hurt Sakura with every word he spoke.
    "He wanted to get back in the family name to run for the Leader of the Li Clan. To be against me. There was a rule that, the future leader was to be wed before he became leader or right after he became leader. Supporting is a big thing in our family, and they needed to make sure that we had someone to support the leader."
    Syaoran stopped for a bit because this was the part where he was going to have to tell her…
    "And how do I fit into this?" Sakura asked, on the break of crying again. Syaoran sighed big.
    "Xie Ling, some how found something out. To stop me from being wed."
    "He found out, Sakura, that…I…I…I love you." Sakura froze. Syaoran looked down and held strong. _I shall shed **no tears.**_
    Silence covered all of the apartment. Tomoyo sat there shocked, but Sakura's heart jumped to a happy beat. But she didn't understand.
    Syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he got up and walked to his room. She didn't say anything back to him, so he thought it meant something.
    Sakura saw him leave, and she felt pain. No time to think of Xie Ling, she ran up to him.
    "Syaoran…."
    Syaoran turned around to look at her. He didn't want to keep eye contact with her 'cause it would hurt, so he looked down.
    Soon enough he felt arms being wrapped around himself.
    "Thank You."
    .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.
    eh…that's the end of this chapter! IM SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!! SCHOOL WAS A CRACKHEAD!! BUT SCHOOLS OUT SO ITS OKAY! I'll get my chapters up a lot easier now that school's over…so forgive me please. I'll try to put more chapters up as soon as I can. REVIEW!!! LOVE YA ALL!!
    ~LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May


	9. China?

Hey all! Hehe I'm sorrie for not updating anytime sooner, but I had summer reading and of course having such an unboring summer. -cough-. Okies so let's just get straight to the Chapter. I'm not doing any review thank you stuff cuz I'm anxious to finish this story, so I can go straight to my other stories that I've left in the dust. Hehehe well here's Chapter 9! Reminder: "He found out, Sakura, that.I.I.I love you." Sakura froze. Syaoran looked down and held strong. I shall shed no tears.  
  
Silence covered all of the apartment. Tomoyo sat there shocked, but Sakura's heart jumped to a happy beat. But she didn't understand.  
  
Syaoran couldn't take it anymore so he got up and walked to his room. She didn't say anything back to him, so he thought it meant something.  
  
Sakura saw him leave, and she felt pain. No time to think of Xie Ling, she ran up to him.  
  
"Syaoran.."  
  
Syaoran turned around to look at her. He didn't want to keep eye contact with her 'cause it would hurt, so he looked down.  
  
Soon enough he felt arms being wrapped around himself. "Thank You." ^^Chapter 9^^ ::China.?:: "Hmm.I wonder where my cousin lives. Where do you think, Jun?" Meilin turned toward her partner with a lost look.  
  
"I'm not so sure, sweetie." Jun responded. Meilin looked behind her to check on her sons. They were playing with each other, well, fighting, actually.  
  
"Xiao, Li, stop please. Not now.we're trying to find where your uncle Xiao Lang lives." The 2 pairs of eyes of the children looked to her in obedience. They tugged on each other once more, but then let go.  
  
Meilin smiled, at least they listened to her, unlike Syaoran. Geez Xiao Lang, where are you? I KNOW!  
  
"Haha, how stupid of me! He gave directions not to long ago." She said as she searched through her purse.  
  
Jun turned to her with a questioning look, telling her to tell him the way.  
  
::*::  
  
Sakura walked around Syaoran's kitchen, snacking on an apple. She looked up at the wall to see a picture of Syaoran hanging, slightly slanted. She smiled. Then she looked down at his kitchen table to see files from his work. She frowned.  
  
I can't believe you, Xie Ling. I can't believe you would do something like that. Evil, that's what you are! EVIL! EVIL I SAY!  
  
"Hahahaha! EVIL!" Sakura said to herself. Syaoran stood in the entrance of the kitchen, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's evil?" Syaoran said catching Sakura's attention. Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh, its nothing." She said turning her back towards Syaoran and walking that way.  
  
Syaoran followed her and started talking while staring at her back.  
  
"Well I just got off the phone with my mom and she said that about Xie Ling, it is true. But she also told me that his wife and himself planned the whole thing. That's why he's not worried cheating on her. AND I found out the cousin that he married was actually my favorite cousin. Which is heart breaking 'cause, she's planned this with Xie Ling, she turned against me. Her name is Sei Li. It was weird, 'cause my mom wanted me to wed with her, but I could never see her as someone I would love." Syaoran explained.  
  
Sakura turned around to have Syaoran bump into her. Which made Sakura fall over, but Syaoran caught her in an instant.  
  
"I'm sorry about that!" Syaoran said sweatdropping. Sakura laughed.  
  
"We really gotta stop doing that. Third time today." She said standing up straight.  
  
"Haha! Yeah." Syaoran agreed.  
  
"So Sei Li? Is she pretty?" Sakura asked curious. She felt a lil jealousy growing inside of her.  
  
"Well she was pretty, she always had that innocent look." Syaoran said deep into thought.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"BUT.no she doesn't have your beauty. You're like an angel." Syaoran said looking down at her. Sakura blushed and felt the jealousy easily creep away.  
  
"Thank you." She said smiling. Syaoran pulled her into a playful hug.  
  
"Hehe, I love you too!" He said, while they both held onto each other. (A/N: HINT HINT =D)  
  
Sakura smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I got to start getting used to you're compliments, cuz I don't know if I can stand all this blushing!" Syaoran laughed and embraced her even tighter.  
  
"You're soo cute!" he said, letting out the new side of him. The one he got when got when he met Sakura. That sweet cheesy side.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"I'll get it." Sakura said as she let go of Syaoran. She walked over to her door, Syaoran following behind. She opened the door to 2 smiling parents and 2 little boys that looked like Syaoran.  
  
"Hello!" she said smiling. Syaoran smiled to inviting them in.  
  
"Come in you guys! It's nice of you to stop by!" He said opening the door wider. The family walked in and took their shoes off.  
  
"Sakura, this is my cousin that I told you about, Meilin. And that's her husband Jun." The all shook hands in greeting.  
  
"OH! And these are her two sons, Xiao and Li." Sakura gasped and bent down to their height.  
  
"Hi there! You guys are soo cute!" She said as she poked their bellies. And for once the two almost laughed.  
  
Meilin looked at her sons and smiled. This girl has the effect to make the toughest people to smile. Amazing. Syaoran is such a nice guy when he's around her. He must love her a whole lot.  
  
"So you're the Sakura that's causing all the trouble." Meilin said as she shook hands with her again. Sakura kept a lost look as she turned towards Syaoran.  
  
"Oh, I'm just kidding! But you're the Sakura that Syaoran's talked about." She said smiling, releasing her hand. Sakura smiled and felt relieved.  
  
DING DONG  
  
All turned towards the door as the two kids go running off to look around. Syaoran stepped towards it and opened the door.  
  
There, Tomoyo and Eriol stood both smiling. Syaoran opened the door wider and allowed them in.  
  
"Uh.Eriol, what happened to your key?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"OH, I forgot it." He said smiling. All sweatdropped.  
  
Everyone got introduced again and stood by the door talking and getting acquainted, not bothering to move away from the door.  
  
As they all talk, the kids sat on the couch watching TV.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Who could that be now? Syaoran thought as he walked himself to the door. He opened it wide enough for everyone to see who it is. A few gasps were let out.  
  
"Xie Ling." Syaoran said boldly.  
  
"Oh wow! Everyone's here! Sakura sweetie!" Xie Ling strode over to Sakura and tried to embrace her in a hug. But she pulled away.  
  
"Sakura?" Xie Ling looked at her in shock. Deep inside his heart squeezed in pain. Which was something he never felt before.  
  
He reached for her again, but she stepped away from him. He stepped towards her and grabbed hold of her shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled as she pulled away from him and ran over to Syaoran. Xie Ling turned towards the others. All with the same looks on their face.  
  
"I advise you to leave, Xie Ling. Go back to you're Sei Wa." Meilin said calmly.  
  
"Wha? How did.?" Xie Ling panicked as he backed up.  
  
"Or wait is it Sei Li and you're now Xie Ling Li?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"How can you do that? Disgrace the Li name?! That's way beyond low, Xie Ling. I don't know how I can call you cousin now. I don't know if I can. Do you know how mad you got Auntie Yelan? I can't believe you and Sei! It's sick! Trying to ruin love, just so you can have the fame! I would hurt you! But you're family. You're soo lucky! Plus, I'm not the one who will get to punish you. Xiao."  
  
Jun covered her mouth and smiled. Xiao looked up from the TV to look towards his mother.  
  
"That's enough hun, it's alright." Jun said as she pulled her away.  
  
"You're probably wondering how we found out.huh? Well, my mother, Aunt Yelan to you, was told by one of our cousins who over heard Sei and you. Which cousin? Well actually, you're sister, Mie Lu." Syaoran said stepping towards him.  
  
"Damn her!" Xie Ling mumbled to himself.  
  
"How'd you find out about Sakura anyways? About where I worked and how uh.you knew I liked her?" Syaoran said slightly blushing.  
  
"WELL, all from a friend of mine. You might now him as Akihiro. Hiro to me." Xie Ling said grinning.  
  
Syaoran's anger built up more and more to each word Xie Ling and his grin blew up his bubble. Damn Akihiro! Why didn't I think of that?! Of course who else would hate me enough?  
  
Sakura gasped and was the first to blow up in his face. She ran over to him and started punching him.  
  
"I can't believe you! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! You're such a fucking bastard!!!!!!" she yelled in anger, throwing punches at his chest. But she wasn't as strong, so Xie Ling pushed away hard, making her fall to the ground. Tears quickly falling.  
  
Syaoran reached out to her and pulled her up. Comforting her and rubbing her arms as he held her. She still looked up at Xie Ling.  
  
"Both of you are Bastards. All you guys do is make me fall in love, and then tear me apart. I hate you. I hate you! Both of you!" Sakura cried.  
  
Syaoran held her in his arms, squeezing on to her tighter. He gently kissed her on the forehead and allowed her to cry into his shirt.  
  
Tomoyo standing on the side held onto Eriol's hand tight, trying her best to not cry. But she failed. Tears reached her eyes and they slowly slid down. She couldn't even imagine how much pain Sakura is going through. Having 2 people break her heart one after another. Even though it was only awhile Sakura was going out with Xie Ling, it's been told that you can fall in love, just in one day.  
  
Here Tomoyo was, happy and smiling, that she found her soul without being heartbroken before. And she already knew that her and Eriol were meant to be together. She just wished that she felt what Sakura is feeling, instead of Sakura going through it herself. Sakura was too sweet and innocent to be hurt as much.  
  
Tomoyo was also having doubts about Syaoran. But when she saw how he comforted her and how he has that look in his eyes when he sees her, how can she doubt? It was amazing just how different Syaoran was when he thinks about or is with Sakura.  
  
Eriol can really find the difference in Syaoran, being his best friend and all. But this was a dramatic change. Especially Sakura being his first love. Eriol knew for sure that Sakura is his first love and will be his last, although his love is everlasting for.  
  
But even for Sakura, he knew from the start that Sakura was in love with Syaoran. She was blinding herself with love, to hide from love. To maybe hide from the fact that she was really deeply in love with Syaoran. She doesn't recognize it but she somehow knew that she was actually trying to see if her feelings were true for Syaoran. She was in love with Xie Ling, only cause they were almost exact replicas of each other.  
  
But now she was in the arms of the one who loves her, and the one she loves as well.  
  
"Like I said before Xie Wa. I advise you to leave and don't even bother going for Leader of the Li Clan. You may be in the blood of a Li, but at heart, you'll never be one. You're not a true Li. You heard?" Meilin said, stepping up again.  
  
Xie Ling gave her a look in disgust as he walked towards the door.  
  
"I will be the leader of the Li Clan. Remember, Xiao Lang, I am already married. All I have to do is past the test and maybe if you are married, I would have to battle you. I'm looking forward to seeing you in China, foe."  
  
Xie Ling opened the door and slammed it after he walked out. Syaoran sighed in relief but in distress. What am I going to do? I can't ask Sakura to marry me, after it only being a few days since we got together.  
  
Sakura by then already stopped crying and was in deep thought. She saw the stressed out look on Syaoran's face.  
  
"Syaoran, can't we pretend that we got married?" She said way ahead of him. All heads turned to Syaoran, but he shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"The Elders have to see our wedding. That have to be there to witness it, to show true proof that we are wed. It's very strict. Xie Ling and Sei had a wedding in front of The Elders, because they go to every wedding that is held within the family name. They really depend on seeing my wedding to, since I am said to be the future leader of the Clan. And my wife has to have a good name, especially if she doesn't have Li for a last name already. So before I would get married I would have to have you get in acquaintance with the Clan."  
  
"I see." Sakura said looking down.  
  
"And you have to get married soon, right? Even though it isn't time for you to get crowned the Leader. Since you have an opponent who is already married." She said as she looked back up at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Cause since I didn't really have any competition, I was already set to be the leader. But since Xie Ling entered I would have to be wed soon, in this case, and past the test in order to battle him. If I pass and then win against him in battle, I will officially be the Future Leader of the Clan, unless any other opponents come along. I really won't be the leader until I reach 21. But I'll officially be called Future Leader, and Xie Ling is out of the race."  
  
Meilin nodded her head in agreement as everyone else took everything in. Everything else was in order, but the fact that Syaoran and Sakura had to get married. But it was too early in their relationship. They needed awhile.  
  
The kids sat there staring at the parents. Heard many things that they've heard a few times come out their mother's mouth. But that was a lot of things they witnessed. They were forgotten about for awhile, until Jun turn towards them.  
  
"Oh children!" He said as he walked over to them. He picked them both up and walked to the rest of them. He handed Xiao over to Meilin.  
  
"It's time for your nap, okay guys?" Meilin said holding on to Xiao. Both nodded.  
  
"I'll take them back to our hotel room." Jun said opening an arm for Xiao. But before Xiao reached him Sakura took hold onto him and started walking towards the guestroom.  
  
"You can let them nap here." She said.  
  
"But-"  
  
"No it's fine Meilin. Let them nap here."  
  
"Alright." She said sighing. Jun followed Sakura into the guestroom and put them to sleep. The two came out and walked to the living room where everyone was. Sakura walked over to Syaoran and sat down on his lap. As Jun went over and sat down next to Meilin.  
  
All stayed there till late night, thinking on what they're going to do. All wondering how they make this all work.  
  
Syaoran once thought of just not going for the Leader of the Li Clan cause he didn't want to move so fast with Sakura. But Sakura didn't want his family to be under any trouble. Knowing what type of things Xie Ling would do.  
  
Sakura finally agreed into marrying Syaoran, but a whole plan was set out. Everyone ended staying over night to tired to go anywhere else.  
  
::*::  
  
Sakura awoke lying in Syaoran's arms. She slowly crept away from him, trying to not wake him up. She succeeded and proceeded into the kitchen to make breakfast for everyone. One by one, each person woke up to the sweet smell of her cooking. All ready to eat. Syaoran came in before everyone else, to the emptiness he felt when Sakura left his arms.  
  
He found her already standing at the stove stirring some noodles. He quietly walked up behind and put his arms around her waist. She jumped but relaxed to the warmth Syaoran brought.  
  
"Good Morning, Angel." He whispered in her ear. Sakura couldn't help but to smile. She's heard all those sweet words before from her past relationships, but the way Syaoran said them to her, it made her feel like she wanted to explode. It was something different. Really different.  
  
After a lil, he let go of her and stood by her side, helping her with the cooking. And they all started to come in one by one. Children first.  
  
"Good Morning, Xiao, Li. Did you guys sleep well?" Sakura asked bending down to their height. Li stood there scratching his eyes as Xiao stood there, looking almost half-asleep.  
  
"Awww! KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelled, running towards the two children.  
  
"They're so adorable."  
  
::*::  
  
Sakura and Syaoran sit side by side, holding hands. Sakura kept a quick breathe, in her first flight ever.  
  
"Syaoran, remind me why I'm here again. Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to China, sweetie." Syaoran said, pressing her hand against his lips.  
  
"CHINA?!"  
  
::*::  
  
SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT! But it gave out so much information and I have to save the rest for later, okay? I'm sorry! I hope you liked it though!! =) REVIEW ONEGAI!! 


	10. Meet The Family

I'm backkkk!!!!!!!! =D OOH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm soo sorry I didn't get to update anytime earlier in the past um….6-7 months! *duckz from food * I'm really sorry I mean it! I've lately been reading a lot though, so of course that got me to start writing again! =) And plus, I'm home sick soo I got time to spend right? Lol…well I'm going to try to make this a long one…soo it can make up all the time I haven't updated this story! I can't wait to finish it though so I can finish all mah other stories and maybe write a new one…huh? Lol… well here it is…

Reminder:

  
::*::  
  
_Sakura and Syaoran sit side by side, holding hands. Sakura kept a quick breathe, in her first flight ever.  
  
"Syaoran, remind me why I'm here again. Where are we going?"  
  
"We're going to China, sweetie." Syaoran said, pressing her hand against his lips.  
  
"CHINA?!"_

**^^Chapter Ten^^**

::Meet the Family::

__

On the plane…

Sakura stirred in her sleep, but at a simple touch, her eyes flew open, showing the world her sparkling emerald eyes. Syaoran smiled at his waking beauty. 

"Good Morning Sunshine." 

Sakura smiled at the warm, comforting voice, not even aware of where she is. She finally got to take a glance at her surroundings. 

"Where are we?" Syaoran smirked to her confusion.

"We're on a plane, sweetie, we've already landed though." Sakura's confusion grew even more. 

"Where is everybody?" she asked.

"Oh! We have to wait after on the plane because my security hasn't arrived yet." Sakura's eyes widened. 

"SECURITY? You have security?!" Syaoran sweatdropped. _Oops guessed that slipped my mind. _

"In China, too many people know who I am…and lets just say I have fans." Sakura looked at him and laughed. 

"I have a celebrity as a boyfriend. Oh! How am I going to fight off all the girls?" She said hinting much sarcasm. Syaoran looked at her and gave her a mocking face. Suddenly his cell phone rang and he quickly answered. 

"Alright coming." Syaoran stood up clutching his small backpack. 

"We're going to go through this quick. I don't know how so many people know I'm here. Here hold on to my hand and don't let go. Please stay close." Sakura grabbed on tightly to his hand and felt his seriousness. Syaoran smiled down at her. 

"Ready?" Sakura nodded her head in anticipation. 

The walk out of the plane seemed like a lifetime before they reached the exit. Once they reached the opening, 5 big guys came and surrounded them, escorting them out of the airport as fast as they can. Screams and flashes came from all over the place. They pushed through the horde of people. Sakura couldn't even see where she was going. Her heart was at a fast pace and her body felt such a rush.

They finally found the exit to the airport and were pushed into a black limo, which quickly left. Syaoran sighed in relief and relaxed.

"I do not miss that at all." He said to himself. He glanced over to Sakura, who was still in shock. 

"Sakura, are you alright?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and a concerned expression spreading acroos his face.

"You go through that all the time?" Syaoran chuckled. 

"Hai, Hai!" he said speaking the language he has gotten used to. 

They rested a few minutes before getting hyped up again. 

"Are you ready to meet the family?" Sakura sat up and thought about it. 

"Hopefully, yeah." Syaoran smiled.

"Don't worry, they're going to love you." Syaoran said bringing her courage up. 

"Then again, who doesn't?" Sakura said jokingly. 

"It's impossible to not love you." He said whispering in her ear. Sakura got chills down her back and pulled Syaoran into a big embrace. 

"I just hope everything goes well, like we planned it." She said smiling, but inhaled deeply. _I sure hope I'm ready for this…I just love him soo much. Heh! I'm ready…he's soo special. Nothing can make me stop loving him._

"I love you." She blurted out. It caught Syaoran off guard but, he took it in easily.

"I love you too." He responded tightening their embrace. 

::*::

The limo came to a stop and Sakura's heart started racing, as she felt the engine stop running. She looked over to Syaoran who was excited. He was about to see his family again, and show his family his girlfriend. 

Syaoran opened the door and allowed himself out. Then he turned around and held his hand out for his dear princess to take. Sakura took his hand in pleasure and allowed her to be helped out. Once she was out she grasped onto his hand tighter, not willing to let go. But once she saw where Syaoran grew up, she froze and gasped. 

"Oh My God! This place is HUGE!! Syaoran, how come you didn't tell me you lived in such a big place! I mean I had a feeling it would be big, but nothing like this! GOOD LORD!" Sakura cried while looking in awe at the mansion. 

Syaoran sweatdropped. _I guess that slipped my mind too. Hahah! _

"We've only known each other for a few months, Sakura. And been going out for like what, a week. Are you sure you're ready?" Sakura nodded. 

"You remember everything we planned?" she nodded once more. 

"Okay! Let's go!" Syaoran said pulling her towards the front door. He smiled to his old place, haven't been here in years. 

Once they reached the door, Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand and stepped closer towards the door. He then allowed himself to knock a few times. He exhaled and stepped back next to Sakura.

A few seconds passed before the door was answered by one of the maids. The maid was looking down and gasping for air. It looks as if she ran to the door. 

"Li residence, do you have a-" The maid looked up and gasped. 

"Master Li!" she said blushing a bit. Syaoran was quite a cutie, even for his maids to notice. (A/N: I wouldn't doubt! =D) 

She opened the door wider, allowing them in. Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his again and stepping inside the house. Sakura looked around in such amazement of the beauty of his place. 

"Wow." Was all that can come out of her mouth. 

"Please wait here, Master Li. I will get your mother." The maid said keeping her head down.

"Thank you." He returned politely. 

A few minutes later, a rushing lady in her late 40s came towards them. She quickly closed up on Syaoran and embraced him in a comforting hug. Sakura looked at this lady and assumed that was his mother. 

__

She's beautiful. She looks so young, but I remember Syaoran saying something about her being in her late 40s. That's quite interesting. 

"Oh my, I am soo happy you're home! I missed you so, Xiao Lang." The lady spoke in Chinese. 

"I am glad to be home, mother!" he responded using his native language. Sakura stood there watching them and smiled. 

Syaoran pulled back from his mom's hold and looked at Sakura. He pulled over Sakura and introduced her.

"Mother, this is Sakura Kinomoto. My girlfriend." The lady's smile widened and she embraced Sakura as well. Sakura was a little surprised but returned the hug. 

"It is such a pleasure to meet you, thank you for welcoming me in your home." She said, surprising them with her fluent Cantonese. Syaoran looked at her with a surprised expression. 

"Sakura, you can speak Chinese?" Syaoran said returning to Japanese.

"It was one of my classes, I knew it would be helpful one time or another." She said still speaking in Chinese. 

"It is a pleasure having you here, Sakura. My name is Yelan Li, I am Xiao Lang's mother." Yelan said introducing herself. Sakura bowed. 

"Thank you once again, Mrs. Li." 

"Just call me Yelan." Yelan said while smiling. _I like her, there's something I feel about her, like she's the one for my little wolf. _

"Come, both of you. I'm sure you're sisters would love to see you." Yelan said turning around. Syaoran and Sakura both followed her into another room where four ladies who looked like they were in their twenties. 

__

Geez, they are just one good looking family. They must be his sisters. Four! Geez! 

Once they stepped in the four girls quickly surrounded them. 

"SO KAWAII!!!!" they yelled in unison. _Did they just say kawaii? _Sakura thought to herself. 

They were bombarded by the four girls for a minute or two before Yelan's voice boomed throughout the house.

"That's enough girls!" They quickly stopped and rushed back to where they first were.

"Little brother, we're glad you're back! But who is this pretty girl next to you?" one of the sisters asked. 

"Well Fanren, this is Sakura. My girlfriend." The four girls squealed in happiness. 

"Let us introduce ourselves. I'm the oldest of all, my name is Fanren." Fanren said bowing. Sakura bowed back and smiled. The girl next to Fanren was the next to speak.

"I'm Fuutie, the second oldest." She said bowing. Sakura once again bowed. 

"I'm Shiefa, the third oldest." Shiefa said repeating what all the other girls did. Sakura bowed.

"AND I'm Feimei, the youngest!" she said bowing. Sakura smiled again and bowed once more. 

"It is nice to meet you all, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. I'm from Japan." She said showing off her Chinese-speaking skills. 

"Wow, she can speak Chinese very nicely." Shiefa said, smiling. 

"Why don't you guys get settled in, and get ready for dinner. Your cousin, Meilin should be joining us soon." Yelan said informing them. 

"Syaoran please show Sakura to her room. She'll be taking the one right next to yours." Syaoran nodded in obedience and took Sakura's hand. 

"Come on, it's this way." Sakura let herself be taking away, while sighing in exhaustion. _It wasn't even bad at all. _

"You have such a nice family, 'Xiao Lang'" Sakura said using his Chinese name.

"Yeah, I guess so, **Ying Fa**." He said using _her _Chinese name. 

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That's your Chinese name." Syaoran said smiling. Then he opened a door allowing Sakura to see where she will be sleeping. 

Sakura once again, gasped to the beauty of her own bedroom. Then, to the size of it. 

"Oh my! It's huge! And it even has a bathroom connected to it!" she said exploring the room. Syaoran laughed.

"Yeah, I remember when I use to get mad at my family, I would never come out of my room and I would spend hours in there. I didn't need to step out anyways cause I had Wei to get me my food and then I had the bathroom there already. Also with everything I needed. Anyways I spent most of my time, when I was in my room, training, to release all my anger." 

Sakura turned to him and smiled. 

"How lucky I am, to have you." She said putting her arms around his neck. Syaoran smiled and placed his arms around her waist.

"Ditto." He said before placing his lips on hers. She returned the kiss and made it a little bit deeper. But before they can go any deeper, Sakura pulled away and smiled at him.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said letting go of him. Syaoran laughed and nodded. 

"I'm going to be just right next door. Get ready, our dinners are quite formal. Well not exactly formal, like semi-formal, you know?"

"Yeah, I get it." She said. Syaoran gave her another kiss before leaving her. Once he left, she went to 'her' bathroom. When she got out she jumped on the bed and stuffed her face into the soft pillows surrounding the top of the bed. And then at the top of her lungs she yelled…

"HOEEEEEE!!! I LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!" she sighed in relief and smiled. 

I can't believe my own matchmaker would be the one I fall in love with. He's soo different, from Xie Ling * shivers * and Akihiro. But how do I know if he wouldn't hurt like they did. 

Her eyes saddened for a second.

_NO! He would never. He protected me soo much and we've only known each other for soo long. Proves how long it takes to fall in love with someone. Not very long at all. He's so cute! HOE!!!!!! I'm SO HAPPY I HAVE HIM! _

Sakura glanced over at the time. _Oops, I need to get ready. What shall I wear?.._

::*::

Syaoran sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing black slacks and a nice red collar shirt. He straightened his clothes out and ruffled with his hair a bit.

"I feel like the happiest guy alive." He said to himself. _So happy I have Sakura. _

Once he was finished getting ready, he left his room to go get Sakura. He stopped in front of her door and knocked three times. 

Seconds later the door swung open and there stood a nervous Sakura. Syaoran stared at her and how good she looked. She was wearing something familiar to Syaoran. She was wearing a black dress with red flowers aligning the bottom of it. The dress came up to her knees and it was sleeveless. Her hair was slightly curled and flowing down. Her hair grew a bit since she met Syaoran. Her dress was complemented with a little make up, which was very natural. It wasn't too formal, but then very nice. 

"Syaoran! Do I look alright? Am I underdressed, or overdressed? Is it too formal? How does my hair look? Is it alright. Is this dress appropriate?" she cried nervously. Syaoran laughed and got hold of her shoulders.

"All you need to know, is that you look beautiful and that's all that matters right now!" Sakura relaxed a bit and sighed.

"But are you-"

"You are perfectly fine." He said before she can continue. She smiled and blushed a bit. 

"Thanks. You're looking wonderful yourself." Syaoran blushed as well. 

"Well thank you. Shall we go." Sakura nodded, as they both started to walk towards the dining room. 

::*::

Once they reached the dining room, they found all of the family sitting down conversing. Among the family, they found Meilin, Jun, and their two kids. Sakura once she saw them and felt a little bit more comfortable. 

Meilin saw the couple enter and smiled widely. _I can't believe she is going to be…_

"Meilin! How nice to see you again!" Sakura said with a wink. Meilin gasped. 

"Did you just speak Chinese?" she said speaking the language she was born with. (A/N: Chinese if you didn't get it ;)! ) 

"Yeah!" Sakura turned towards Jun and bowed.

"Nice to see you again!" she smiled. Jun bowed his head back. Sakura walked over to the two children and put her hands on their shoulders.

"How are you two cuties?" They both smiled and answered back that they were fine. Yelan watched her and saw that she made the two boys smile. _Hmm…that was different. Never saw them really smile before. She really must be special. _Yelan thought. 

Syaoran and Sakura then went to their seats to listen to what Yelan had to say. 

"First, I would like to say Welcome back Xiao Lang, I'm soo happy you're home. Second, Sakura, Welcome to the Li Family." Sakura looked at Yelan, who was smiling. _What did she mean by that? _

"And third, in two days we will be throwing a ball for Xiao Lang's return. But now, let us enjoy dinner!" Once she finished, many maids came out holding trays of food, enough food to feed China. 

(A/N: and we all know how big China is! Lol) 

In the middle of the dinner, Yelan spoke out to find out more about Sakura.

"So Sakura, please tell me about yourself." Sakura looked up at Yelan and smiled. She put her chopsticks down and started to speak…

"Well, I'm from Tomoeda, Japan, where I was born and I've lived there my whole life. I have a brother named, Touya, and a father named, Fujitaka. I lost my mother when I was 4 years old. I'm in college now, but I'm not taking any important classes yet, so I was excused for a month. Um, I'm 18 years old like Xiao Lang and my birthday's April 1st. I met Xiao Lang at a dating service, where he worked. I was one of his clients. He helped me with my past and present problems. Which I give much thanks to him, and along the way I guess I fell in love with him." Sakura finished smiling at Syaoran. 

"How long have you guys known each other?" Fuutie asked. 

"About, almost 3 months." 

"THREE MONTHS?!" Sakura and Syaoran sweatdropped. 

"It's not that short." Syaoran complained. 

"It must have been love at first sight!" Feimei said giggling. Yelan smiled, _now I really know she's for him. That's an improvement for Syaoran. To get to know a person soo well in a short amount of time. _

"Has Syaoran treated you well?" Yelan asked, teasing Syaoran. 

"Mother!" he exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"Yes, he took really good care of me! He's a very sweet and caring person. I'm lucky to have someone like him. Wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him." She said with much confidence. 

"KAWAII!" the four sisters yelled. 

They all looked at Syaoran who was looking down trying to hide his blush. 

__

I really like this new Xiao Lang, he seems much happier now. Meilin thought. 

"Welcome to the family, Sakura." Meilin said to herself. 

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

aren't you guys happy?! I finished a chapter! YAY GO MAY!! Lol and don't worrie it wont take another 6-7monthes to write another one! I know this chapter was kinda boring…buh I hope you like it. And im sorrie if I wasn't able to send emails to all hoped for me to give them a warning. Its been soo long and I've lost all the emails. Just tell me again if you want me to send you an email once I update! THANKS AGAIN! I LOVE YOU GUYZ!!

Ooh and guess what! I have a boyfriend! And guess what else! Hes' chinese…HEHEHEHE!! I see him as mah **Syao-kun**!! Heheh

REVIEW ONEGAI! DOMO ARIGATO! =D

-LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May. 


	11. Xiao Lang's Ball

KONNICHIWA! =D here's the story you all have been wanting. Lol! I finally got time to start this chapter, which I think would be quite long, cuz here EVERYTHING'S going to happen. Well lets get straight to it…here's your chapter!

Reminder: 

__

"Has Syaoran treated you well?" Yelan asked, teasing Syaoran. 

"Mother!" he exclaimed. Sakura laughed.

"Yes, he took really good care of me! He's a very sweet and caring person. I'm lucky to have someone like him. Wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him." She said with much confidence. 

"KAWAII!" the four sisters yelled. 

They all looked at Syaoran who was looking down trying to hide his blush. 

I really like this new Xiao Lang, he seems much happier now. Meilin thought. 

"Welcome to the family, Sakura." Meilin said to herself. 

****

^^Chapter Eleven^^

::Xiao Lang's Ball::

Syaoran yawned while sitting straight in his bed. He smiled as soon as Sakura came storming in his room, freaking out. She was holding many pairs of dresses and had a towel wrapping her hair. She was already dressed, but it looks like she has just gotten out of the shower. Syaoran chuckled to himself, not paying to attention to her nervousness. 

"THANK GOD YOU'RE AWAKE!" Sakura says as she drops the dresses on his bed and jumps beside him. She started pulling on his arm, trying to get him out of bed. 

"Come on! Get out of bed! We don't have a lot of time! COME ON!" she cried anticipated. Today was the day, Syaoran's ball was supposed to be held. Sakura had no clue what to wear and what to do, so of course she turned towards her boyfriend. 

Syaoran looked at her and laughed. _She's so cute when she's nervous! _He thought as he obeyed her wishes. He got up out of bed and sighed. He got Sakura to let loose his arm, so he can get to the bathroom and get freshened up. He smiled at her before closing his bathroom door behind him. Sakura sighed, while sitting on his bed. She looked at the dresses she had and knocked them off the bed.

"Those won't do." She scowled to herself. 

She sat on Syaoran's bed thinking about what's going to happen. She thought about how the ball was going to be like. Maybe it was going to be like one of those fairy tale balls or maybe it was going to be like one of those rich, boring balls. She didn't care though. She was excited. She's never been to a ball, so it would be her first time. But then again she was nervous about what to wear and how she had to act. She had perfect manners, because her father expected them from her, although he father was very open and kind hearted. But he always had guest over, so she had to show her kind respect. 

Sakura got up and decided to do something, while waiting for Syaoran. Well she saw that she made his bed a mess, so she made his bed and picked up her clothes off of the floor. She walked back to her room quickly and dumped the clothes in her suitcase. She would fix it later. She took her towel out of her hair and soon combed it down. It was still wet, but she usually air-dried her hair. 

She walked back to Syaoran's room, to find him standing in his towel again, drying his hair with another towel. She blushed furiously and turned away her gaze. It was the second time she had seen Syaoran in a towel. She's been around a lot of times, when Syaoran took his showers, but she never saw him after his shower until he was dressed. 

Syaoran chuckled again. He liked this morning. Seeing different sides of Sakura was entertaining to him. He threw the towel that he was drying his hair with, down on the floor. He smiled evilly as he walked towards the embarrassed Sakura, whom which is looking down. He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. 

Sakura yelped to his surprising move and felt contact with Syaoran chest. Her hand landed on his stomach, where his nicely formed abs was. She gasped at his godlike body. She suddenly got scared knowing that she was standing in a _bedroom_ with a _half-naked _guy _holding _her. Syaoran felt her tense up and smirked. He would never do anything to her that would make her feel uncomfortable. He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. 

"Let me get ready, just wait in your room, okay?" he said looking at her. Sakura looked at him, red as a tomato, and nodded. Syaoran laughed again and escorted her out of his room. He kissed her on the cheek once again before he closed the door behind her. 

He walked over to his body length mirror and smirked at himself. 

"You are one sexy man, Xiao Lang." He spoke to his reflection, before going to his dresser and pulling clothes out. 

(A/N: …can you imagine that? LOL! I CAN'T! But hey I don't doubt the sexiness! =Þ j/k but he is KAWAII!) 

Right when he finished dressing, a knock came to his door. He ruffled with his hair as he walked over to the door and opened it widely. There stood Sakura with a Chinese dress lying in her hands. It was a light gold dress with emerald linings. Matched her perfectly. 

"Your mother said that, I was to wear this." Sakura said beaming. She loved the dress, she thought it was beautiful. Syaoran smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, we all have to dress in traditional Chinese dressing." He explained to her. Sakura looked at her dress then up at him. 

"Well then, what are you wearing?" she asked while walking in his room. He walked over to his closet and took a black Chinese outfit. It had green linings throughout the whole thing. It was really something. Silver and gold also ran through the clothing. Sakura looked at it in awe. It was real nice and she couldn't wait to see Syaoran wearing it. 

"Oh, you're going to look so good in it!" she said smiling. Syaoran blushed a bit, but let his ego side respond to her.

"I know." He said jokingly, giving Sakura one of his killer smiles. She laughed at him and smiled evilly.

"Of course you do. After all, _You are one sexy man, Xiao Lang_." She said winking at him. Then leaving his room, standing there shocked. 

"She heard me?" he asked himself. He felt himself flush and gulp. _Oh boy, I'm going to be getting it from her. She's not going to let this one go. _

He brushed it off and walked out of his room. She stepped out the same time he did and was still smirking. He shook his head and sighed. 

"Let's get going." He mumbled as he held his hand out. Sakura smiled up at him and took his hand. Then she winked at him and pulled him closer to her. 

"Sure, sexy one." She whispered, as they both made their way to the dining room for breakfast. Syaoran let it go and walked happily with her. Once they reached downstairs, maids and butlers were running all over the place. Sakura and Syaoran stood there scared from all the craze. Syaoran hasn't been home for a ball in awhile and forgot that this happened every single time they have a ball. 

One maid, while passing by with a mop, bowed her head quickly and smiled. "Good morning Master Li, Mistress Kinomoto." She said before moving away from them and circling around. They both moved swiftly through the storm of people, dodging and stopping at times. They reached the dining room just as the food was being served. Everyone was already seated with smiles crossing their faces. Except the children. 

"Sorry we're late, we had to go through traffic." Syaoran joked, pointing at the crazy room they had just left. Sakura smiled and gave her morning greetings. She bowed to Yelan and Yelan bowed back, a smile crossing her face. She gave Meilin a small hug and Jun too. She kissed the twins on their head, and soon they were both smiling. Then she went over to the four sisters and bowed to all of them and gave them a warm smile. They conversed a bit and then she went and sat next to Syaoran. 

Syaoran smiled at his girlfriend, whom was loved by his family and she paid much respect to them too. He took her hand in his and gave her a kiss on her forehead. A slight KAWAII was heard in the background while their plates of food was set down on the table. They waited for any announcements from Yelan before digging in to their food. 

"Sakura," Yelan spoke out, before they went into their food. Sakura looked up and nodded. 

"It's a big pleasure to have you here. And I'm glad that you are the one who broke my son's shell. And for that we thank you greatly. The ball will be held at 6pm and we'll have people helping you with getting ready Sakura." Yelan announced. Sakura nodded her head once again and then placed a napkin on her lap. 

"Let's eat." Syaoran said picking up his chopsticks. Everyone did the same and went on with their family breakfast. 

They all started eating and conversing at the same time. Everyone was excited for the ball was going to be one of the greatest. Unknown to the others, Syaoran was going to ask Sakura to marry him, during the time they were there. Yes, it was all too early, but this needed to happen quick and the marriage needed to be within 2 months. Sakura knew that Syaoran was going to ask her to marry here. It was part of their plan. But she didn't know when. But she kept to herself, that she was ready to marry him at anytime. She felt something she's never felt before and she knows with all her heart that Syaoran wouldn't even try to hurt her. 

Something was telling her he was different and that she was meant to be with him. While she was eating she looked over to him and smiled lightly. His unruly hair drooped over his eyes while he looked down at his food. He was enjoying it, but you can tell he was listening intensely to Feimei, who was telling a story about the twins. Everyone joined in laughter when they heard Feimei tell them that the two boys were dancing in their room, when no one was around. 

The two boys blushed embarrassed, looking at their food. Meilin let her laughter die down a bit before patting them on the head telling them its okay. They nodded their heads, still feeling a little embarrassed though. Sakura could tell this family really loved each other. They weren't like all the other rich families who rarely converse. They were very open, but yet were very respectful. She loved the way this family made her feel, it just felt so right. Yes, she loves the family she has at home, but this one was a special family, and it was soon going to be hers too. 

****

2 hours before ball…

Sakura finished her 2nd shower that day and was inside her room in a robe with a towel in her hair. 3 different girls bombarded her with all this stuff she was going to be wearing. They made Sakura put on this under-dress that when up to her mid-thigh. Then the pulled the under part of her dress which was a silky light goldish gown. It was kind of big for her and it dragged on the floor, but once she put heels on, it would be touching the floor just lightly. They had long sleeves that bell out to make it look like an old fashioned dress. 

They slipped over her head another part to the dress that almost looked like a vest, 'cause it went up to her waist. It was gold with green linings. Every part of the dress had Chinese symbols running though it, and to Sakura's surprise, the Chinese symbols meant Cherry Blossom. The last piece to the dress was a skirt that looked familiar to the vest thing. The top of the skirt started where the end of the vest thing ended. Near the bottom right corner, they had cherry blossom flowers imprinted there. The bottom of the skirt ended a lil bit above the silk under gown, so you can still see the gown. 

Sakura found this fitting to be very nice and soft. Even with all this stuff they were putting on her, she still felt comfortable and satisfied. She didn't feel very stiffened up or anything like that, but it was weird to have people dress her up. Another part was an emerald scarf that went around her waist. They put it over the linings of the end of the vest and beginning of the skirt. They tied it in the back and let it flow down. Then they put around her waist a golden chain with gold coins aligning it. Gold lines ran down it with emeralds at the bottom of them. 

She soon felt her self being seated down in front of her mirror. She gasped to see her dress and how nice it fit, although it was just the top half she can see. The girls pulled the towel off of her head and dried it up a bit. Then one of them pulled it up in to pigtails at the sides of her head. One of the other girls was getting her make up ready, and the last girl left to go get something. She came back with gold satin heels that had straps. The girl bent down and put it on Sakura's feet, while her hair was still getting done. 

The girl doing her hair put the pigtails into buns and pinned it with bobby pins. After that, she tied gold ties on to them and letting the rest of the tie fall down. (A/n: like Meilin's buns, but instead of hair falling, the ties are.) Then she placed a small headset on her head, finishing her hair. Sakura was used to all the tugging she did, because Tomoyo would do her hair a lot. So it was no pain for her. 

The girl that was putting her shoes on, was now painting her nails. Sakura liked being pampered but she felt bad for the girls. The next girl came up to her and started applying make up. It was very natural but yet it shimmered on her nicely. Once the girl was done, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror and gasped. She looked beautiful. The girl finished painting her nails and she was fanning them now. Sakura sat there staring at herself, while it took about 10 minutes for the girl to have the nails dry up. She painted them a light emerald. 

The very last thing she had to put on was jewelry, which the girls put on for her. They put on gold earrings that twirled lightly. A matching necklace and bracelet to go with it too. They put on a few rings on her hand and then she was done. Sakura stood in front of the mirror with the 3 girls behind her, who already cleaned up and everything. They looked at what they have down and smiled proudly. Sakura looked in awe at herself and couldn't be any happier. Everything looked perfect and she was amazed to say that she looked wonderful. She quickly turned around and hugged all three of the girls. She thanked them many times and the girls welcomed the hug. 

No one has really done that before, so it made them feel good. They left Sakura to stare at herself, while they quickly went to get ready themselves. They were going to be enjoying the ball too. 

::*::

In Syaoran's room, he had just finished getting ready. He had a few girls helping him with the fitting and the things he couldn't do. It didn't take as long as Sakura, because well he didn't have a lot to do. Syaoran looked at himself in the mirror. He was excited and couldn't wait. He glanced over to the clock and saw that it was already 5:20pm. He quickly left his room and walked over to Sakura's. He knocked on the door lightly and soon heard a faint "come in". 

He opened the door and walked inside to find no one in the room. He scratched his head, thinking to himself if he was just hearing things. Suddenly a very beautiful girl came out of the bathroom holding a silk bag. She looked up revealing her face clearly to see whom it was. Once Syaoran saw her, he wanted to faint. She looked so good and was just bursting with beauty. A smile graced her face one she saw Syaoran all dressed up. He looked REAL good. She quickly ran over to him to hug him and tell him how good he looked.

"Oh my, you look sooo cute!!" she exclaimed. Syaoran blushed and held her tightly, thinking not to ruin her dress. 

"You look great yourself, princess!" he said smiling. How lucky he felt to have such a beautiful girl with him. They complemented each other a little bit more before it came to 5:30pm. Both of them together, hand in hand, walked down the stairs, looking like a heavenly couple. Everyone stopped what they were doing with they saw the couple come down. 

After a few seconds of staring, they all continued with their work of doing some last minute business. It was only a half an hour left before the ball was going to start. During that time Syaoran went over some things with her in the library. They were to make a big opening together. All people part of the Li family or in any relation to the immediate Li family would be there. Tomoyo and Eriol found their way there and were already hanging out in the dance room. The ball was celebrated in two rooms, a place to eat and a place to dance and converse. 

It reached six o'clock and the ringing of gongs trembled in the room. Everyone quickly turned their gaze towards the big doors were the main reason of this ball was appearing. Yelan stepped in front of doors and smiled widely. 

"Welcome all of you! I would like to thank you for coming to the return of my son, Xiao Lang, ball! Also to show the world his companion. Dinner will be served in half an hour, but please let me bring the reason why you have all came."

The doors suddenly opened revealing a chocolate hair man looking down at the floor. The crowd gasped in joy and some in surprise. It has been so long since they've seen the one whom which many looked up to. 

"I like you to give a warm welcome back to Li Xiao Lang…" Syaoran looked up and smiled a rare smile. He has never once smiled in the face of many people, so it was pleasing to finally see a smile crossing his face. Soon he held his hand out, ready for someone to grab. 

"And his companion, Kinomoto Sakura." A hand reached out for Syaoran's and soon came stepping out, was a beauty of life. Sakura looked out nervously into the giant crowd and put on her best smile. The crowd cheered as they saw _the future Leader of the Li clan _and _his soon to be Mistress Li. _

As soon as Yelan walked away from the couple, hordes of people made their way to them to converse. Music started to play as some couples went to the dance floor and did traditional dances. Syaoran and Sakura were greeted by many people and received gifts of their surprise. 

In the corner, watching them from afar, was the rival couple for the head of the Li Clan. There stood Xie Ling and Sei Li. Xie Ling stood proud holding on to his wife's arm. Xie Ling wore something alike to Xiao Lang's outfit, except his colors were black and blue. Sei, another beautiful woman, wore something somewhat similar to Sakura's outfit, and the colors were silver and blue. The couple made their way through the crowd and closed in on Syaoran and Sakura. They had their backs facing towards them, cause they were speaking with one of Syaoran's cousins. 

"Xiao Lang." Xie Ling spoke out, loud enough for him to hear. Syaoran swiftly turned around to be face to face with Xie Ling. Once Syaoran turned around, Sakura turned too, and her smile quickly turned into a frown. Once Sakura turned around, Xie Ling's heart skipped a beat to see her beauty up close. The cousins that they were speaking with already knew of the situation and left them quite quickly. 

"I see that, now we are to fight for the power." Xie Ling said smirking at Sakura. Sei evilly smiled, but made it look like it was with such innocence. 

"Very true. Forgive my manners. Sakura, may I introduce you into my other cousin, Li Sei." Syaoran said outreaching his arm, showing Sakura, the cousin who betrayed him. Sakura bowed and said nothing. Sei bowed back and kept a straight face. 

"I'm looking forward to our competition, may the best one win." Xie Ling said, in a proper tone. Syaoran eyed him and tried to erase the thought of his ex-cousin cheating in competition. He would get kicked out of the whole thing, if he were to cheat and the elders were very hard to fool. But this feeling ran through him, knowing that Xie Ling had something up his sleeve. 

While deep in glare, Syaoran felt his hand being squeezed and he quickly fell out of the trance. He looked down at Sakura, her eyes glinted with worry. They were telling him "not now". He sighed deeply, before hearing the ringing of bells. 

"DINNER IS SERVED!" one yelled above all talk. 

Quickly, everyone made their way to the dining room, where bundles of tables surrounded the whole place. Syaoran and Sakura made their way to the very front of the room where there was a long line of tables connected to each other. In the middle sat 4 people of importance. Sakura wasn't too sure about who they were, but she guessed that they were the "elders"…as everyone called them. 

Next to them sat Yelan, and then Syaoran and Sakura would be sitting next to her. The four sisters would be next to Sakura and Meilin and her family near the end. On the other side of the elders sat Sei's father and mother, then Sei and Xie Ling. next, came Xie Ling's mother and stepfamily. 

(A/n: yeah, so it's a lot of people, lets just say it was a very long line of tables.) 

When everyone was settled, one of the elders, who looked the oldest of all, stood with much pride and power. Everyone hushed as soon as he stood. Sakura sat there bewildered by such quick reaction. Soon enough the elder spoke up:

"Welcome all of you to the celebration of Li Xiao Lang's return. We are proud to announce you that he would be our Future Leader of the Li Clan. And I'm sure he'll do a great deal of work to make all of us proud. He is a strong, ambitious, and a wonderful magician. He will be a great leader-" 

Xie Ling cringes to hear a well-respected elder speak greatly of Xiao Lang. Syaoran sat there, showing no emotion, but deep inside of him, shocked for such praise he was receiving. 

"But I am here to also announce that now Xiao Lang has a component, up for the battle of the Li Clan Leader. He has married back into the Li name, to one of our well-known descendents, Sei Li. I would like to welcome you, a relative to you before, Li Xie Ling, formally Wa Xie Ling. I invite all of you to see the two fight for their name. The only way they can win the name is to win the fight. They are only allowed to use swords and the magic they possess. This battle well take place a month from now. We are expected both to be wed by then. Will that be appropriate for you, Xiao Lang?" The elder turned towards Xiao Lang questioning his relationship status. 

"Yes that will be, elder. In fact, I have an announcement to make. May I proceed?" Syaoran asked while standing up. The elder bowed in return and sat, allowing him to make his announcement. Sakura once again was confused, _What announcement? He didn't tell me he was going to make an announcement. _Syaoran turned towards Sakura and took her hand. She stood up nervously and followed to where Syaoran was taking her. 

He took her to the empty space between their table and the crowd.(A/N: which is a lot of space..) Sakura stood there scared of what might be coming, but then excited for her assumption on what he was going to do. Xie Ling sat straight in his seat. He watched intently as Syaoran went into his pocket and pulled out a small box. 

Sakura gasped, _He can't be! I didn't know! _She felt a little feint, overwhelmed in happiness. _I never thought I would actually live to have this moment. _ She stared into Syaoran's amber eyes, as he smiled and moved slowly to the floor. Sakura had her hands over her mouth and tears sprung to her eyes. _Even when I knew that this was going to happen, I'm still overjoyed with happiness. I never knew he would do it in front of all these people_. She thought, remembering the plan they had thought of.

****

Flashback 

__

"Sakura, I don't want to rush you into anything. I mean, it'd be too early. I can just renounce." Syaoran cited, giving ideas out.

Sakura shook her head. "No, I don't want your family to be ruined under the powers of Xie Ling. And I'm think I'm pretty sure about my decision, Syaoran." 

"So, we get married?" Syaoran whispered. Sakura nodded and smiled. "We get married." She repeated. 

"HOHOHOHO!! KAWAII! A wedding for Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, as happy as the new couple. 

"But, I think that we need to set out this whole thing. Syaoran if you came to your mother, saying that you're engaged or you're possibly married, she'll be in shock. She wouldn't want you to marry just because of this whole situation." Eriol explained, trying to get rid of all negatives before celebrating. 

"True. I'm going to have to prove how much I love Sakura." Syaoran said, deep in thought. Sakura blushed, still being new to this love. 

"But how?" Jun asked, curious. Meilin thought for a second and then jumped in joy.

"You can propose to Sakura in front of Auntie Yelan, Xiao Lang! You guys can come back with us to China and stay there for awhile. You can propose to her after showing Auntie that your love is true. And proposing to her, in front of your family, will prove a lot, Xiao Lang. And since you've improved greatly from your usual cold self, -cough-, you're mother can't deny!" Meilin said happily. 

"But, doesn't your mother know that Xie Ling was going out with Sakura? She'll know how long you've guys been going out." Jun brought up. Syaoran nodded. 

"Yeah, but Auntie Yelan doesn't believe in how long you've known each other! Just like I said, all you have to do is prove to her that you love her and I think proposing in front of a lot of people will prove a whole lot. No one would expect you to do that, Xiao Lang. Yeah, they can expect you to announce that you are engaged, but they would think you are more of a private person to propose in front of people." Meilin interrupted. All nodded in agreement. 

"Good, then, we have this planned?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled. "We'll leave for China in 3 days." He said, taking Sakura's hand in his. 

****

End of Flashback 

Syaoran slowly opened the box, revealing a silver ring streaked with gold, with a big diamond surrounded with green and pink glass rocks. It was gorgeous. When his mother first announced the ball for Syaoran, he couldn't help but to think that this was the greatest opportunity. He smiled widely, knowing for a fact that he took Sakura by surprise. 

"Sakura-chan," he said changing his dialect to Japanese. "Even in such a short time, I've realized that love can come anytime it wants. I know we've only known each other for a few months, but what I didn't know was that I was going to fall so hard. And better yet, with my own client." He chuckled lightly. Sakura smiled and giggled as well. Tomoyo sat close by, taping the whole thing. She was soo happy that she had brought her video camera. The ones, who couldn't understand Japanese, were disappointed, but the ones who knew, were at the edge of their seats. 

"Forget everything we planned earlier and why we are here. Forget that we have so many people surrounding us. I want you to answer my question truthfully, from the heart. Disregard on my part, how I am going to feel from your answer. Cause I will understand if you think it's too early. Don't think anything about the Leadership. Just think of us." He paused for a second, as he reached for Sakura's hand and holding the ring in the other hand. 

"Kinomoto Sakura, I love you and it would do me much honor if you were to become my life partner. Will you marry me?" Right then, everyone who knew their plan, now know that Syaoran wasn't doing this because this is what they discussed. They knew that Syaoran was really asking her from his heart, and really asking her to marry him. Sakura felt her world blur around her and tears slipped out. 

As soon as she was about to answer, Xie Ling stood up breaking the excitement filling up the room. 

"This is preposterous! They have only been going out for a week!" Xie Ling revealed in Chinese, to the ones who haven't known. A few gasps ran through the crowd, while anger burned in the others. Syaoran was about to stand up and yell at Xie Ling for ruining his moment, but Yelan's voice boomed through the hall. 

"How dare you interrupt something as special as this moment?! That shows no good manners and is completely uncalled for. Plus, not like you would know, but _there is no limit to love._" Yelan spoke, then calmed herself. She couldn't believe he did such a thing. One of the elders stood up and turned to Xie Ling.

"You will be quiet now and not interrupt once again. You've shown a great gratitude of disrespect and manners like that will not bring you to be the Leader of the Li Clan. Sit down, before we eliminate you from the run." Xie Ling quickly sat while mumbling, and so did the elder. The one who had spoke earlier apologized and let them continue. 

"We are very sorry, please continue, Xiao Lang. You didn't deserve such disrespect." Syaoran was still kneeling, but was very upset. He took a deep breath before restating his last line.

"Sakura, will you marry me?" he said, staying in Japanese. Sakura smiled, easily brushing off what has happened, even though still upset. She stood there, thinking deeply. Everyone awaiting her answer. 

"Syaoran, when I first met you, I swear I thought you would be my first bachelor, until I found out, you were going to be helping me. And I was more than happy that you were helping me. Because I have gone through such hard times and you've helped me through ALL of them. I couldn't help but to think that, I was falling for you. I felt it, once you helped me, on my first date. I've trusted you with all my heart and was surprised on how quickly I did." Tears now streaked her face again. She couldn't stand the thought of Syaoran, still on the floor kneeling. Plus her knees were getting weak to this strong emotion taking over her. 

She made her way to the floor, not even thinking of the dress, and she kneeled there holding onto Syaoran's hand with both of hers. 

"I didn't think it was possible to find love so quick. I even questioned myself about it, but the answer always came out the same. I found myself wanting to spend every single moment I can with you and that even means the moments that are meant to come in **our **future. I don't care what happens anymore, as long as I get to be by your side. I love you so much." She started to break down as Syaoran pulled her into his arms. 

"Hai, koishii, hai." She whispered. Syaoran jumped up in joy, still holding onto Sakura. "Subarashi! Subarashi!" he repeated, letting his happiness be seen. Everyone clapped congratulating the newly engaged couple. Even if they didn't understand what they were saying, they read their reactions and it was quite noticeable on what happened. Surprisingly to see, they saw Syaoran shed a few tears before putting Sakura down and lean down into a kiss. 

Sakura quickly accepted and wrapped her arms around him. Once they broke, applause was still heard in the hall. They turned towards the crowd and smiled, as Syaoran put the ring of Sakura's hand, before kissing it. 

"Let us eat and then celebrate the engagement of my son Xiao Lang and his wife-to-be Sakura!" Yelan exclaimed in happiness. Sakura and Syaoran went back to their seats to enjoy the meal to come. 

They spent the rest of their night, dancing and talking to many whom congratulated them. It was a night that wasn't to be forgotten. Not only by the ones who were happy to see this, but also for the ones who's anger succeeded to the sight of the couple. 

Xie Ling threw this fist at the wall in of the bathrooms, make a slight dent. _Why am I so angry? I knew this would be coming. But Sakura, she now is happily with my rival. Ugh, I'm disgusted at that sight! I don't understand. I can not be jealous…_

"Can I?" he asked himself, looking into the mirror. Sweat dropped from his face and melted together with one of his tears. _This can't be possible, I can't be in love with her. _

To be continued…

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

I'm evil, ni? I know I know! But man this chapter was getting long, and I needed to stop there. Anywho, how did you like it? I like it very much, I'm proud of myself. I only have a few chapters left too and I'll be done! Not that I'm happy that this story would be coming to an end soon, but then I can introduce my new stories and continue my others! And geez, but did it seem like S + S were reciting their vows, instead of just asking and answering a question? Eh, anywho… I hope that was cheesy enough for you! =D 

REVIEW, onegai?!

****

Koishii- beloved

****

Subarashi- Wonderful 

Review and leave your email if you want me to email you when I update it! Arigatou! 

-**LiLDraGoNGuRL28**… aka May. 


	12. Rivalry

Hey guyz I'm back! Sorry for the long long long wait! I didn't have access to my computer past few months well access to the internet I meant. AND THEN my computer didn't start and it wasn't working, so all my beautiful creations in work (chapters to stories) were never to be seen again! And now I'm here having to type it all over again from what I remember. I just recently got a new computer and have been trying to catch up with all my reading and writing that I have to do. I'm sorry this has taken such a long time! And plus I have school going on, so please excuse if I bring in chapters late as usual (sorrie!) Now to not keep you waiting longer for this wanted chapter, I bring you Chapter 12.

**Disclaimer :**No CCS is not mine, sadly. Maybe one day ;) 

**Author's Reply :**

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU ALL! =) *MUAHZ*! 

**Reminder :******

_"Let us eat and then celebrate the engagement of my son Xiao Lang and his wife-to-be Sakura!" Yelan exclaimed in happiness. Sakura and Syaoran went back to their seats to enjoy the meal to come. _

_They spent the rest of their night, dancing and talking to many whom congratulated them. It was a night that wasn't to be forgotten. Not only by the ones who were happy to see this, but also for the ones who's anger succeeded to the sight of the couple. _

_Xie Ling threw this fist at the wall in of the bathrooms, make a slight dent. **Why am I so angry? I knew this would be coming. But Sakura, she now is happily with my rival. Ugh, I'm disgusted at that sight! I don't understand. I can not be jealous…**_

_"Can I?" he asked himself, looking into the mirror. Sweat dropped from his face and melted together with one of his tears. **This can't be possible, I can't be in love with her. **_

****

**^^Chapter 12^^**

**:: Rivalry::**

Bright rays of sunshine seeped through the curtains beginning it's morning task to open the eyes of the young lovers. The sunshine completed its task ,as emeralds blinked away the brightness. The eyes searched for a cover away from the bright lights and came in quick contact with a firm, but yet warm  pillow. Amber eyes awakened from the sudden pressure built on his chest. A small "oof" let out from the amber eyes' mouth as peered down to look at what was on him. 

All he saw was a head full of auburn hair, frizzed up all over the place. He smiled noticing quickly who that ball of hair was. He was about to pull himself up, before the ball of hair's arms wrapped around him tightly and cuddled up closer. 

"No wake up, more sleep." it mumbled. He chuckled lightly at her cuteness and recalled to last night, how she ended up in his bed. 

**Flashback**

Syaoran lied on his back, his hands behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling. He smiled as a faint picture of his _fiancé appeared on the blank area. He was so happy she agreed. Not only to when he engaged, but to the whole deal they've made. They were in love yes, but taking things quite quickly. That didn't matter to them though, as long as they were together, they were going to be fine. He sighed as he closed his eyes attempting to sleep. But no matter what, those hypnotizing emerald eyes came into his view. He opened his eyes a wide smile spread on his face. This was so weird. It made him feel girly. He chuckled to that thought. Geez, he was in love and he couldn't help it. He wanted to go around screaming, _

_"I'm in love with Kinomoto Sakura! I'm in love with Kinomoto Sakura! And guess what! She's in love with me too! She's in love with me too!" _

It became a scary thought, once he envisioned it, but the feeling of doing that felt great. He wouldn't mind doing that for her, if she wanted him to. He'd do anything to prove his love for her. 

"Good Lord, Xiao Lang." Speaking his native language. 

"Talking to yourself?" Syaoran jumped up and went to look as his fright maker. 

"Holy, Sakura, you scared the crap out of me!" He said as he held his sheets. Sakura blushed, seeing Syaoran's half-naked body. He was only wearing pajama pants and his god-like body was taking over Sakura's senses again. 

"You know you have to pay to look at Sexy One like that?" a husky voice interrupted making the body temperature rise up in Sakura. 

"Mou, Syaoran-kun." He laughed lightly as she scuttled near to his bed. She stood in front of it and put her hands behind her back. _She is so cute. _Syaoran said as she looked over her. Her hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing shorts and a big shirt. One of his shirts, actually. He was looking for that shirt, but he never found it. Well now he did. 

"Is that my shirt?" he asked pulling on it, making her jump onto the bed. She giggled and nodded. She sat right in front of him looking like there was no tomorrow. He smiled and pulled her towards him. He kissed her lightly on the lips while lying her down next to him. 

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked as she got comfortable, pulling her arms around him. 

"No, I just couldn't sleep. Thinking about you too much. I just had to be with you." she mumbled into his chest. 

"I think we have the same problem, how about we get through this together, yah?" She nodded, her eyes slow closing. She opened them up again to look up at Syaoran. She pulled up and gave him a sweet kiss before returning back to her old position and closing her eyes. 

"Good Night, koishii."  she said before drifting off into dream world. 

"Good Night, cherry blossom." he kissed her on the forehead, before reaching over to turn off his lamp. He himself too drifted into a steady slumber, satisfied that the one he wonders about is in his arms. What good dreams he was going to have tonight. 

**End of Flashback**

(A/N: I originally wrote that in Sakura's view or something…but I decided to use Syaoran, because I like him =Þ)

Syaoran kissed the ball of hair on the back of her head and pulled her up. 

"Come Sakura-chan. It's time to wake up." He whispered as he tried shook her lightly. She whined as she pulled away from Syaoran's grasp to sit up. She rubbed her eyes and pouted.

"I don't wanna be awake now. I want more sleep." she complained. Syaoran laughed and grabbed her, hugging her close. 

"You're so cute, I just want to give you the biggest hug!" Syaoran said squeezing her tightly. Sakura laughed as she struggled against him. She soon gave up and wrapped her own arms around him. They relaxed after laughing a bit, now fully awake. 

"What do you want to do today? We have the whole day to ourselves." Syaoran brought up, making early plans just for him and her. 

"Whatever you want to do." she mumbled back. 

"You want to see Hong Kong? I'll give you a grand tour myself of my lovely hometown. You still have yet to see it's beauty." Syaoran rambled. Sakura smiled about seeing Hong Kong. For the all the time she was there she hasn't gone out of Li property. 

"I would love that and for you to be my personal tour guide." 

"Great, now let's go get ready. We should start early. There's going to be a long day in front of us!" Syaoran said, getting excited. He hasn't been in his hometown for so long, he couldn't wait to eat the food and visit the malls, everything he used to do …alone. Well he went with Meilin a few times. 

Sakura quickly got up, excited and pranced out of his room. Leaving Syaoran to smile at the child-at-heart. Once Sakura was out of the room, Xie Ling happened to be in the hallway. She frowned and pulled her head down. 

"Good morning, Sakura." he said, as he pulled his small towel around his neck. Sakura looked up for a second and responded back to him, 

"Morning." She was so close to making it to her door before his voice ceased her movements. 

"Wait." Sakura didn't bother to turn but stood in place.

"What were you doing in Xiao Lang's room?" He took a step closer, as Sakura turned around to face him.

"That is none of your business." she coldly spit at him. He never has seen Sakura act this way during the time he went out with her, and he was pretty scared.

"Well, do you have plans for today?" he asked pleadingly. 

"Yes." she answered before turning around and stepping into her room. She shut the door as soon as she was in, which made Xie Ling jump. His heart ached sensing her cold exterior blocking her from him. And he didn't like the feeling at all. 

He made his way to his room to find Sei there brushing her hair. He sighed as he plopped on their bed looking up at the ceiling. 

"How was practice this morning?" Sei asked, her eyes not leaving the mirror. Xie Ling looked over to his wife and put his hands behind his head.

"Xiao Lang wasn't there. I thought he would be there, but then it turned out to be no surprise when I saw Sakura walk out of his room." Sei stopped brushing her hair to look at Xie Ling. 

"Interesting. Jealous, husband?" she turned back to the mirror and continued brushing long jet black hair. His act soon came into work as he got up from their bed. 

"Why would I be jealous when I have you?"  he said as he walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to take a shower. Sei smiled and played with her brush. 

"Yes, husband, you have no reason to be jealous. But Xiao Lang does." she said to herself. 

::*::

Syaoran waited downstairs for his beloved, fumbling with his keys, while whistling. He leaned against the wall next to the kitchen door, one leg up. 

"Are you nervous, Master?" Syaoran looked to his side to see his old companion, Wei. Syaoran smiled while shaking his head. 

"I'm excited, Wei. I've never felt something like this before. She's beautiful." Wei smiled, lightening up the mood. 

"Just to think, my master, once a quiet boy, too serious and a hard worker. Then from a look at his soul mate, his heart turns warm and everything changes.  I must admit, I like this Xiao Lang." Wei turned around and walked away, repeating what he just said, "I like this Xiao Lang." 

Syaoran his face content, watched as Wei left the room. But once Wei left, Xie Ling entered. That sweet content face of his quickly changed to his stone hard glare.

"Good Morning, Cousin." Xie Ling smiled as he approached him. Syaoran nodded his head.

"Cousin." Was the only thing that came out of his mouth. Xie Ling shifted uncomfortably in his glare, but shook it off.

"Congratulations on your engagement." Xie Ling sucked up. _What is he up to? Syaoran thought, eyeing his cousin suspiciously. _

"Thanks, I guess." 

"You must really like her. She'll make good children." Syaoran stayed silent. In the corner of Xie Ling's eyes, he saw Sakura coming down the stairs. _Perfect_. He thought. 

"So tell me really, are you just marrying her so you can be the leader of the Li clan. You can tell me." Sakura stopped walking down the steps awaiting Syaoran's answer. _Is he? _She thought.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Syaoran leaned forward and said, 

"I'm in love with her." he smirked before standing in a straight posture, crossing his arms.

"I'm not you, Xie Ling, I do not use love as an excuse for something. I admit, I am marrying her **early, so I can receive my name that you now take part of. But I am not using her. I love her with all my heart. Something you'll never experience. I am ready for commitment with her, no matter at what level of a relationship we're at." Syaoran said still very serious.**

"How do you know she's the right one? What if you meet someone-?"  
  


"I found out when I learned that I'd give up my life for her in a heartbeat. I have feelings, that are indescribable and something that you won't get the enjoyment of feeling. My hearts complete, unlike yours which is only half empty. I knew I first saw her eyes, when I saw her cry, I knew that I would do anything in the world to stop those tears. Even if it took my life. No one will be able to take my love away from her. Not you, not any guy or girl, can ever change the way I feel. You can try all you want, you won't succeed, Xie Ling." Xie Ling bit his lip in frustration. This was not turning out right and Sakura was hearing all of this. Then,

"Well I know that you love her, but does she really love you?" 

"You heard her last night-"

"What if she's just being nice? She may care for you as a friend, but maybe she's making you happy, for all you've done for her. She probably doesn't truly love you." Sakura's heart broke to those words. She didn't want Syaoran to think that. She loved him, even if it did take her awhile to notice. She knew he wasn't like Xie Ling or Akihiro. She questioned herself, yes. But her answer always came out the same. She fell in love with Syaoran when he first picked her up for her horrible first date. She proved herself right through all her dates. They all turned bad as a sign. In that dating service she was looking for the wrong man.  Instead of the match, she loved that matchmaker. She was about to say something before Syaoran spoke up.

"She loves me." 

"So confident."

"She loves me. I can see it in her eyes. She has enough respect for herself to be selfish when she wants. Please give up already, you won't win." Xie Ling growled before turning to Sakura. 

"Do you really?!" he questioned. Syaoran looked up to see Sakura, beautiful as can be, slightly angered from Xie Ling's attempt to break the couple. 

"I love him more than life itself. Your question is answered, leave us be." Sakura hissed out, making her way down the stairs. She made her way towards Syaoran, glaring as she passed Xie Ling. She grabbed onto Syaoran's arm and both started on their way out of the mansion. 

"Grrrrr! Why does he get it all? It's not fair. I'll beat you Xiao Lang, I'll crush you and I'll get Sakura. She'll be mine." He whipped around opposite towards where they exited. He bumped into Wei; he didn't notice that he was standing there the whole time. 

"True love will always win over jealousy." Wei said simply and moved out of the way, not even turning to look back at Xie Ling. Xie Ling glared at the old man, as he watched him leave. 

"Say whatever you want, Old Man. I am not jealous." Wei stopped, and put his hands behind his back. He didn't bother to even look at back at Xie Ling. He was too disgusted.

"Oh believe, Xi-Ling…" calling him by the nickname he once was called. "I know jealousy when I see it. And I'll just let you know, that it won't get you anything. What happened to the Xie Ling, I knew. Where did he go? Xi-Ling is still a part of my heart, but Xie Ling is dead to me." he whispered the last part, but spoke quite clearly.

Xie Ling stood there shocked. What did he mean? Xie Ling was dead to him? Why did such words take full control of his emotions? 

"Good bye Xie Ling." Wei walked away, leaving a bewildered Xie Ling behind. 

"Dead to me?" repeating his words to himself. Never did he feel so secluded. 

"Have I changed that much…No. He's just saying that so I can feel sad and Xiao Lang will beat me. I am stronger; I will prove to you Wei. Xiao Lang maybe your favorite, but I inherited more during our training together. I will prove you wrong." he stomped his way back to his room, anger raving through his body. 

::*::

"Your mother has given us instructions to not let anyone out of the Li residence premises. I'm sorry Master Li. Your friends tried to leave earlier, but your mother stopped them. She has said something about a storm coming this way."

"But there is no cloud in sight! I don't understand!" Syaoran argued. _What is my mother thinking?! _

"I'm sorry, Master Li." the guard said in disappointment. Syaoran growled, before sighing and relaxing himself. 

"That's alright." He turned the car around and parked it back in the garage. 

"That means Eriol and Tomoyo are still here? Where can they be?" Sakura asked, a little disappointed about not getting to go out.  Syaoran turned off the car and looked at her.

"Probably went back to sleep again, since they had a long night last night. We practically forced them to stay longer here in this house, before letting them actually go back to Eriol's place. I'm sorry Sakura. I promise to show you another time." Syaoran apologized. He bowed his head down.

"It's okay Syaoran! Anything is just as good, just as long as I spend the day with you." She smiled, putting one of her hands on top of his. He looked up, to stare into those deep emeralds. From then, he leaned in and gave her a kiss. Those lips, he hungered for, every time he saw her face. She happily welcomed the kiss, leaning in more. She couldn't get enough. 

Syaoran leaned in wanting to place his hand on her shoulder, but ended up totally missing and his hand falling on his stick shift. Sakura felt his little fall and laughed while backing away. 

"Don't you think a car is kind of a hard place to kiss?" Sakura questioned. "Very much agreed." He responded quickly before getting out of the car and suddenly opening her door. She was pulled out almost too quickly before meeting his lips and her arms lingering around his neck. She shut her door with her foot, while moving along with him.

Their lips never parted as they mad their way through the big house. Neither paying attention to their surroundings. Suddenly, before they knew it, they were on the couch. Syaoran never felt as desperate as he did then. He wanted her…now. Sakura felt the same. She just couldn't get enough of it. His kiss and touch gave her this feeling, little butterflies and she liked it. It made her forget everything. She knew would forever have that feeling whenever he touched her or felt his lips. 

Before any clothes were stripped, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted. Their kiss immediately broke to look up, embarrassed, at Wei. 

"You children can wait for your wedding night." He chuckled, while the lovers moved away from each other. "I'm sorry, but Master Xiao Lang, I suggest you start training. Xie Ling is getting stronger by the day." Syaoran froze. 

"That's right." He became very serious. He stood up, Sakura moving with him. "I'll go change." He was about to head up the stairs before his angel's voice stopped him. 

"Can I watch?" He smiled. "Of course, I'll be back." Sakura smiled as well and sat up straight. She felt a little awkward after having Wei catch like that. 

"He really loves you. I've never seen him like that before and his magic is stronger. Only because of the love he's feeling. There's more passion in his life and what makes him even stronger, is him finding his soul mate. He'll win because of you." Sakura took it in. Why was Wei telling her? She brushed that away, because that didn't matter. She felt her heart warm up to his words though. It was silent just for a moment before Sakura's curious mind interrupted.

"Wei-san," she switched dialects. "Is Syaoran-kun and Wa-san fighting until death?" Wei's brows creased and his eyes hardened. 

"It is until death or the opponent is physically impaired and not able to continue fighting." Sakura let out a sad sigh. 

"Don't worry, Sakura-san. Xiao Lang always gets what he wants. And Xiao Lang is one of the strongest in the clan. He'll be prepared." Sakura smiled at Wei. Then, they turned towards the stairs to see Syaoran prancing down. He was holding that black orb that he once showed her. He looked extremely good wearing a black sleeveless top, and very loose black pants. Sakura couldn't help but to think he looked so dangerous. But it was amazingly attractive. (A/N: I would think so as well. xD)

"I'm ready." He said. Wei moved along ahead of him, while Sakura got up and made her way to Syaoran. He took her hand with his free one and smiled down at her. They followed Wei, keeping up with him as fast as they could. 

Once they reached outside, they were at the back of the house where Syaoran usually trained. It had walls surrounding that certain area. All they need was there. At least 5 spar rings and lots of open space. There were a few kids out there including Meilin's sons. There was one really big spar ring, in the middle of the other four. Sakura assumed that there is where their battle would happen, before Syaoran told her that they had a big auditorium for major battles. 

Xie Ling suddenly came out, holding on to the towel that was hanging around his neck. He was smirking before he turned and saw Syaoran and Sakura. Sei came floundering behind dressed in fighting wear. 

"Sei can fight?" Sakura asked immediately, feeling jealous and scared. 

"All Li's are trained to fight. Don't worry, Sakura. It's not such a big deal." Sakura frowned and then felt so weak. 

"Syaoran-kun…teach me to fight one day." Syaoran smiled at his _fiancé_ sensing competition. 

"Sakura, she's been fighting all her life." She sighed. "But I'll still teach after I finish training and all of this is over, okay?" Sakura smiled. "Ill like that." 

"Okay let's get started." Syaoran started to stretch along with Wei, while Sakura sat along the side, Indian style. At first they did a series of flips and jumps to get active. They then moved on to hand to hand combat. While Wei and Syaoran were sparring, she got up to change clothes and get them some water. She was feeling uncomfortable since she was dressed to go out. 

She came back out wearing a white tang top and loose black windbreakers. She was holding 3 water bottles along with a few small towels, like Xie Ling's. She looked over to Xie Ling to find him and his wife in battle positions. She quickly looked away from them and turned her attention to Syaoran, who right at that moment was throwing punch after to punch at Wei, who was blocking them with a little difficulty. She put the things down in the spot where she was sitting, before moving to an open area next to them. She started stretching, remembering how good it felt, since she hasn't done so in a long time. 

She was a former cheerleader in high school and was in the mood to do a few flips. Plus, she was pretty bored and feeling quite active. After a little stretching, she flipped over to have her standing on her hands. She stood on her hands for quite awhile before falling into a back handspring and jumping right into a few front handsprings before pushing herself off her hands and flipping, and then she landed easily on her feet, her hands holding her balance at the sides of her. She smiled as she stood straight. She still had it. 

She amused herself by trying the many tumbles she had learned back then. She was quite proud of herself knowing she can still do them successfully. She was on her last cartwheel before landing in split after that line of tumbles. She was surprised when she felt strong arms pick her up. She turned around to face her smiling fiancé's face. 

"You're very flexible." He said, looking at her seductively. He wrapped his arms around her, while she laughed.

"I was a gymnast and captain of the cheerleading squad in high school." "Hmm, that's very sex-" **-**ehem******- They split apart, blushing once again. **

"Let's go…" Wei was holding two swords. Syaoran moved away from Sakura, moving more towards Wei. Wei tossed one of the words to Syaoran and Syaoran caught it with ease. Sakura moved back and stood at her old spot to watch. She's never seen Syaoran sword fight before and she was really excited about it. 

::*::

Tomoyo rubbed her eyes, using her other hand to push her up. She had just awakened from a morning nap. When she pushed herself up, she heard a small grunt from the flattened base under her hand. She quickly turned towards the grunt to find her gentleman. She smiled. There wasn't time where she had looked at Eriol and not smile. It was a great feeling and it had taken complete control of her. 

She silently thanked that Dating Service Eriol and Syaoran worked at. She thanked, although feeling bad about it, Akihiro, or else this whole thing wouldn't have happened and she wouldn't have met Eriol. How heart wrenching it sounded to be without Eriol. 

She pulled her attention back to Eriol to see him still laying there, his eyes closed. She gave him a slight push, "Eriol, come on, it's late now, we need to get up." 

He didn't move, he lied there as if nothing was bothering him. Tomoyo growled. She knew he was doing this on purpose. (A/N: So, she does growl…o.o;;)

Eriol stifled a laugh, and kept perfectly still. He loved teasing her, knowing her temper was on a thin string. She acted really funny when she was angry. (A/N...if you remember from previous chapters, Tomoyo's temper is OOC.) 

"Eriol, don't play now! It's already 11:30! Get up! No time to play!" her voice rose above her normal sweet tone. She tried pulling him up, but his weight pulled him back down. He was too heavy for her strength to hold. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. 

"What would wake you up?" she asked, admitting defeat. A quick smirk flashed on Eriol's face before coming to his original sleeping mask. 

"A good morning kiss." He said, his eyes still closed as if he were still sleeping. Tomoyo almost laughed, but she held a wide smile. 

"You're so evil." She said before closing her mouth onto his. After a second or two, she pulled away, waiting for him to get up. But instead he remained in the same place, this time with a smile on his face.

"Eriol! Come on! I gave you your good morning kiss, get up now!" She was becoming frustrated over such a little thing. She tapped into her patience, something could be happening with Sakura and Syaoran and she was missing it. She's missed a lot, when it came to Eriol. However Eriol was a really good replacement for her time. 

"Eriol…"

"One more." He mumbled. She laughed at his request before slapping him playfully on the chest and getting off of the bed. He finally got up, with a laugh, showing his dark blue eyes.  He reached to the side of him for his glasses, to feel they weren't there. Before he knew it, Tomoyo was in front of him putting on his glasses for him. He smiled, when she came to his view perfectly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled his forehead to hers. 

"Why thank you!" he grinned, as he stared into her amethyst eyes. She put her hands around his neck and matched his grin.

"I wanted to be the first thing you see in the morning." She explained.

"I wouldn't mind that for the rest of my life." He replied, then giving her a deep kiss. She pulled into the kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders. Both pulled away, not ready part. 

"As I would love to continue this, we need to get out of this room." Tomoyo said as she headed for the bathroom. 

"But I want to sleep more. After waking up so early to leave, then not being able to go, that's a drag. I want to sleep more. I intended on doing that at our room in the hotel." Eriol complained.  

"Yes, whatever my dear!" Tomoyo yelled from the bathroom. Eriol mumbled curse words to himself, while dragging himself off of the bed. He tumbled a bit, regaining his knowledge on _balance. _

"I wonder what Little Wolf is doing at this moment…"

::*::

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Syaoran yelled as he pulled Sakura behind him. Sakura, frightened from Syaoran's anger, clung on to his arm with all her life. Syaoran pulled forward, ready to attack. His sword was clutched in a grip at his right hand.  

"I **NEVER **WANT TO SEE YOU ANYWHERE NEAR SAKURA _EVER _AGAIN!" he continued. Xie Ling smirked, he stood his place. He didn't even twitch at Syaoran's yells. 

"I will have Sakura, you'll see. She'll be mine." Xie Ling commented, in a normal tone. Syaoran, irritated by his annoying tone, took one more step near him. Sakura pulled on his arm to hold him back. 

"I will never be yours!" Sakura defended Syaoran's side. She felt so disgusted. He had touched her. He TOUCHED her. 

**Flashback**

Sakura was standing along the sidelines of the ring, watching in interest as Syaoran sparred with Wei. She felt worried, but no doubt excited and had full confidence in Syaoran. While she was watching, she saw something in the corner of her eye. She turned her head fully to see what it was, but it was nothing exciting. It was just Xie Ling and Sei going back into the house or should I say mansion. 

Xie Ling smiled at her, looking her up and down. She looked away in disgust and crossed her arms. She turned her attention back to Syaoran, who was at the moment struggling with Wei with a strength war. Syaoran pulled back and quickly flew back right at him. He attacked swiftly and gracefully as if it were nothing. Sakura had easily forgotten about Xie Ling and extolled Syaoran greatly in her mind. He really was God-like. He was powerful, amazingly good looking (A/N: which we all know is an understatement.), sweet, smart, honest, strong, respectful, graceful, the list can continue. She found herself to be really lucky to actually have him kneel before for, as if she was a goddess. 

Her body froze, to feel of breathing down her neck. Before she knew it, a hand covered her mouth, stopping her from screaming. She could feel the other person's body against her back, their other arm snaked around her waist. He pulled back into the shadows, in the neglected area she was doing her tumbling.

"So sweet, Cherry Blossom. How did a little wolf get such a precious blossom?" the whisper in her ear, made her panic in disgust. It was Xie Ling. Her body started shaking, as she tried to struggle out of his hold. But he held on too tight. 

"What's wrong, sweetie? Why are you shaking? Don't be scared of me. I'll take care of you Sakura. Remember those good times in Japan? Remember? It was all until my stupid cousin had to go and ruin it. I would've had you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that I had to have you. And it was perfect, knowing that my dear cousin was falling for you. That was the plan, find the girl Syaoran loves and take her away from him. That'd break him down, and be in no position to be the clan leader. Yes, and since that lovely rule was made…everything was going my way. Sei had agreed to marry me, beautiful isn't she?" 

Tears burned Sakura's eyes and she struggled with Xie Ling. '_Syaoran…help me' _She cried deep in her mind. Syaoran, on the other hand, was stuck in the heat of battle. Like said before, he blocks everything out when it comes to his fighting. 

"Oh but, she isn't as beautiful as you, Sakura. I don't love Sei. I fell in love with you, Cherry Blossom. Leave Xiao Lang, he isn't as great as you think. I'll love you even more than he loves you." His hand moved a little more down to her thighs. She shivered against his touch. It made her feel so _dirty_. 

**_Syaoran--- please help me. _**The tears kept burning her eyes, but she refused to let them go. **_Syaoran! _**

---

**_Syaoran! _**

"Huh?" Syaoran suddenly froze to the feeling that someone was calling him. Unfocused, he was pushed by the force Wei put on him and fell to the ground hard. Once he fell, he looked to the side to see Sakura wasn't in the same spot he had last saw her. 

"Xiao Lang, what's wrong? You put your guard down!" Wei was surprised by that. Syaoran had blocked every single one of his attacks. 

"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled. He had spotted her further back then her spot, being held by someone. But he saw it wasn't just someone, it was Xie Ling. He was up in a flash and right before Xie Ling and Sakura before they knew it. 

As he closed in on them, he saw Sakura was shaking and couldn't get out of his grip. Angered completely, he threw a punch right in the middle of Xie Ling's nose, having him fly back, and loosen his grip on Sakura. He quickly grabbed Sakura and pulled her behind him.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" 

**End of Flashback**

Xie Ling smirked once more. He had made Syaoran angry and he was enjoying it. He wanted to spar with Syaoran and this would start him up. Plus, getting to hold Sakura was a bonus, he really did long for her. It was great to get to hold her for those few minutes. 

"Wipe that smirk off of your face! I should kill you now, for touching her! I WILL kill you now for touching her." 

"Tsk tsk, Xiao Lang. Don't let your anger slip away with you, cousin. Why don't we just calmly agree on a battle?  A little spar before the big games start. Hmm?" 

"We are not fighting over anything, _Cousin**. **Sakura is not a trophy to win from a game." Syaoran gritted his teeth. Sakura was not going to be talked about like that in any way. He wasn't going to take that from anyone. _

"Oh no, no dear cousin. I'm not only looking to win Sakura, but I would surely win your pride. I'll crush it with my bare hands." His smirk was removed and now replaced with a serious glare. Syaoran chuckled sarcastically. 

"Now that's where you're wrong. Sakura **is my pride. I stand tall because she is standing right next to me. Before, maybe you would of _supposedly crush my pride, when there was really no existence of it, until she came into my life. I would not let you anywhere near her. I will destroy you before you ever touch her again! Count on it, Xie Ling." _**

"Ha! Shut up and fight me. I'll prove to you, Sakura, Xiao Lang is a worthless bastard." Sakura growled. No one spoke of Syaoran that way. Not when she is around. She came from behind Syaoran and pointed her finger right at Xie Ling.

"No, you know what Xie Ling, Syaoran hasn't done a thing to be called a worthless bastard. Are you jealous, Xie Ling? Are you angered by the fact that Syaoran can wrap his arms around me and kiss me anywhere he wants?" While she was speaking, she made Syaoran drop his sword and have his arms wrap around her. He smiled at her evil ways and went along with her scheme. He kissed her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. 

Xie Ling's jealousy raged. What was going on with him? Why did it make him sick to see them close and being affectionate towards each other? He wanted Sakura so bad. And yet she yearns to be in the arms of his cousin. He officially hated Syaoran.

"You and me, we fight NOW!" Xie Ling pointed at Syaoran, ruining the moment. He started walking over to Sakura and Syaoran, ready to bring Syaoran down. Syaoran moved Sakura away, although she struggled to hold on. Once Sakura was far enough, the two cousins were then staring each other down. 

"I like Sakura, Xiao Lang. She'll make good children." Xie Ling started off. That did it. Syaoran roughly pushed him back away from him and then stood in a fighting stance. Xie Ling caught his balance and quickly moved into a stance as well. 

"I can't wait 'til I have Sakura in my bed." Xie Ling taunted him. Syaoran's eyes flared, the anger boiling his blood. 

"Fuck you." He spit, growling at Xie Ling. (A/N: harsh, ne? =X)

"That's exactly my thoughts to Sakura." That blew it. Syaoran was at his neck, giving him a nasty punch right smack into the jaw. Xie Ling stumbled back, before reacting and attacking Syaoran. Then they were at it. Sending punches and kicks, blocking and dodging, attack after each attack. 

Sakura panicked, watching them fiercely fight. Wei was behind her, shocked of what had just happened and what was happening. 

"What's going on?" 

Sakura and Wei turned to the voice and saw Tomoyo and Eriol walking out near them. Eriol quickly rushed over to watch Xie Ling and Syaoran fight. 

"What happened?" Tomoyo asked as she neared to Sakura. Sakura quickly grabbed hold of Tomoyo, scared and worried for Syaoran. 

With surprise, droplets of water started falling from the gray sky. The rain started to get worse, almost to the point of hail. _Syaoran's mom was right about a storm. Sakura thought as the cold water drenched her white shirt. She grabbed a towel she had came out with before and held it against her chest. _

"Syaoran!" Sakura yelled. **BOOOOOOOOM! Thunder rumbled throughout the whole area, causing it to shake a bit. Flashes of lightning flew all over the place, and the rain was starting to sting. Xie Ling and Syaoran were still fighting off all the anger, not even acknowledging the rain. But it was getting really bad and they need to do something about it. They couldn't stay out there any longer. **

"Eriol, do something!" Tomoyo pleaded, holding on to Sakura. Eriol took over, trying to make his way through the rain to the fighting Chinese men. (A/N: muahaha…funny joke about that between friends ^_^;!) 

As he pulled through, he stumbled in the middle of the two, both reluctantly about to throw punches. Eriol stood shocked in-between the two awaiting hits. 

"No Eriol!" Tomoyo screamed closing her eyes. Sakura gasped, almost slipping in the heavy rain. 

Syaoran caught onto his senses first and stopped an inch away from Eriol's cheek. But Xie Ling, slow to realize things, threw the punch, knocking Eriol right on his other cheek. That caused Eriol to run into Syaoran, both of them tripping and falling on the hard, wet concrete. 

"Fucking stop this shit!" Eriol yelled a hand over his now bruised cheek. 

"It's storming crazy out here; we need to get inside NOW!" Eriol continued, getting up only to meet with Tomoyo. Sakura ran over to Syaoran, grabbing hold of his arm, pulling him towards the house. They were right, the rain was getting pretty tough. Syaoran was too caught up in anger to notice. He allowed himself to be dragged into the house with Sakura, trying to release his anger. 

Xie Ling stood in the rain, while everyone left him. "That damn coward." He mumbled to himself. He was breathing hard and the cold rain wasn't helping. He didn't bother to move, too angry to even think about anything else.

"I will have Sakura, she'll be mine." He said to no one. 

"XIE LING! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" He turned to the voice to find Sei there standing by the door with a towel. She was waving him down like crazy, rushing him to get out of them rain. 

"COME ON! I don't want to sleep next to a sick man!" Xie Ling smiled. Sei certainly had a different way to show her affection. He jogged his way to Sei, to only be embraced by a big warm towel. He couldn't help but to feel happy knowing Sei was actually watching out for him. This was the part of him that wanted to be with Sei and that's why he married her. Now he was confused. He felt something for Sakura and he wanted her badly. But Sei…senses before he met Sakura were coming back. 

_Argh__, what the hell is wrong with me?! He thought to himself. He looked down at Sei to see her scowl. _

"Come on, we don't have all day." She said stubbornly. Xie Ling didn't say anything, but he took her hand in his. She looked up surprised at his action. Her eyes showed confusion, but his showed…love? 

_I don't know what the hell is wrong with me, but I want two people at the same time. One is with my rival and one I already have. I seriously have a problem…do I love Sei as well? _Xie Ling decided to erase the though, he was already angry thinking about Sakura and Syaoran. He felt content right now, being with Sei. He didn't understand, but he went along with it. 

::*::

Everyone was now in the living room, all those who were wet and who were already dry. The ones who got rained on were now in fresh new clothes. Xie Ling and Sei stayed a long distance away from Syaoran and Sakura. Yelan had heard about the dilemma and immediately demanded to know what happened. 

She had come down from her room to meet up with 7 wet people, one of them which holding a bag of ice next to his cheek. She told them to dry off and get into some new clothes, then meet her down in the living. She was going to talk to everyone and tell them why they weren't to leave their area. 

"Firstly, I want to know what happened outside and why Eriol has a bruised cheek." She glanced at the two rival cousins.

"Ask that bastard, he started it." Syaoran rudely replied, nodding his head in Xie Ling's direction. Sei looked up at Xie Ling. He had told her about the fight, but didn't say he started it. 

"Don't start blaming your shit on me, Xiao Lang!" Xie Ling argued back, defending his spot. 

"WHAT?!" 

**BOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**

Suddenly, quick flashes of lighting lit up the darkened sky. The storm was getting pretty bad. 

"Do you understand why I didn't allow any of you to leave? I did not want you to be stuck in such a disaster. She looked around the room, seeing all the heads bob up and down. All except Eriol, at least. 

"Now…" 

Suddenly the floor shook followed by a loud, frightening crash. Everyone in the house jumped to the scary sound. 

Then the lights went out. 

"HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" 

::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::*::

hmmmmm, you like? If you do then please please please review! =D lol I think I plan on making the next chapter a scary one, maybe for Halloween? If I can try! But it'll be fun, so it'll be easier to write! =) lol I'm sorry that I held out for soo long! I hope you enjoyed though!

REVIEW, onegai?! 

-**LiLDraGoNGuRL28**…aka May


	13. Haunting Past xPart Onex

Yeah, so I suck at updating. But hey, it came earlier than others right? I had a writer's block for a while. This is supposedly supposed to be a bit haunting…it is the **13th Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: **If I had to wish between making Syaoran real and owning CCS, oh hell, it doesn't matter because both won't ever happen. I don't own CCS and it won't happen anytime soon. *sighs*

**Author's Reply :**

**Question brought up: **_Why does Xie Ling continue to go after Sakura, if he has possible feelings for his wife?_

Well…as I've heard many times, the jealous feeling of **wanting **something you **can't **have, and that usually makes you want to have it more. Same thing with Xie Ling. Plus, Xie Ling _supposedly is just trying to pimp everyone to get into the Future Leader of the Li clan run. LOL, I said pimp. Muahah anyways. _

Oh geez I love you all! I couldn't say it anymore! =) Thank you for reviewing; it's a big part of my inspiration. You guys are all such great people and I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for holding this story off for so long. It won't happen again, and I'll absolutely try my best to keep my long updates to a minimum. You guys are awesome! Thanks again! 

Oh yah…if you want me to email you when I update chapters, just leave a little note in the reviews and your email address or just email me at t0talbreakdown@yahoo.com. =) I'm also available to answer any questions at all and accept any suggestions! Oh yes, after this story, I really do plan on continuing "That Girl" and I promise you that it is going to be a good story, or at least I'm trying to make it a good story! I absolutely enjoy writing this story, but chapters will be out after this story is over. It's sad to think about, but hey at least another story is coming along! =) 

**WARNING**: You might start to feel bad…or maybe let's say a little bit of pity for our dear rival cousin of Syaoran's. =)

**Reminder: **

_Suddenly, quick flashes of lighting lit up the darkened sky. The storm was getting pretty bad. _

_"__Do you understand why I didn__'__t allow any of you to leave? I did not want you to be stuck in such a disaster." She looked around the room, seeing all the heads bob up and down. All except Eriol, at least. _

_ "Now...__"_

_Suddenly the floor shook followed by a loud, frightening crash. Everyone in the house jumped to the scary sound. _

_Then the lights went out. _

_"__HOOOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!__"___

**^^Chapter 13^^**

**::Haunting Past:: **

"Hoee!" 

"What is that?! It sounded like a ghost!"

"Eriol…it was just Sakura, sweetie." –sighs-

"Are you alright, Sakura?" 

"UGH – SOMEONE…Light please!" 

"Meilin-hunnie, calm down, you're scaring the children."

Against all the talk, thundering and lighting overpowered. The strong winds carried loud whistling throughout the big open room. Windows were no where to be found in the living room. It was a closed in area, in the middle of the mansion. So at this moment, no one can see a thing, but slight movements in the dark. 

"Why haven't the emergency lights turned on? Fuutie, remind me to call that damned company. Wei?" 

"Yes Mistress?"

"Can you check if the phones work?"

"No, they don't Mistress."

"Can you find some candles?" 

"Yes Mistress." 

"HOE!" 

"You know, Eriol, she hasn't said that in such a long time. I can't believe I'm missing her expressions! Oh my!" 

"Oww, Tomoyo watch your hand…It's squeezing my cheek." 

"Syaoran?!" 

"Right here, Sakura."

"ARGH, enough! Shut up!" 

"Screw you bastard!" 

"Don't call Xie Ling a bastard!" 

"Syaoran…"

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

"I felt something touch my neck." 

"That was just me."

"Oh, whew!" 

"Where's Wei?" 

"Ugh, I'm missing all of this cause it's so dark, where's my camera when I need it?" 

"In our room." She scowled. "I KNOW THAT!" 

"KAWAII!" 

"Get off of me, sisters!" 

"Xiao! Where are you? Xiao! Where did you go?"

"Mama…I'm right behind you."

"Oh, I thought I lost you!" –BIG SWEATDROP-

"I found it!" A bright flame lit up the room. There Syaoran was with a yellow paper with a flame on the end. Everyone sighed in relief and looked towards the people that surrounded them, making sure that they were okay. Everything had been so confusing in the dark. 

"Syaoran, the paper's on fire, you might burn yourself." –sweatdrop- "It's okay, Sakura. It's magic!" Sakura just nodded and bowed her head in embarrassment. Her cheeks tinted a sweet pink.

"Pathetic." Sei muttered. Suddenly Wei came out of the dark with tons of candles in his arms. He set them around the living room and in one swing of his hand and a short chant, they all lit up.

"Wow Wei-san! That was so cool!" Sakura jumped up and clapped as Syaoran's flame died. "I can do that too." He mumbled, jealousy growing on his back. Sakura laughed and turned towards Syaoran. She embraced him, pulling her arms around his waist, after swiping the jealous bug away from him. 

"I'm sure you can, sweets." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before burying her face into his shoulder. A few kawaii's and grunt's filled the glistening room. No one made any sudden movements for a little, before Xie Ling reached over to a candle and picking it up carefully. 

"If you don't mind, I'll take one of these." He held his other arm out, allowing Sei to take it. "Sei…" She accepted his invitation and smiled. 

"Excuse us." The couple excited, everyone's eyes on them. "Thank God." Syaoran muttered. Sakura pushed him lightly holding in a giggle. 

"So what are we going to do" Xiefa asked as she petted Xiao. They all looked at each other before shrugging. There was a long awkward silence. The only sound heard was the loud thundering and the strong whistling wind of the storm. 

Suddenly, "So…has um, anyone died in this area?" Sakura asked, trembling. Her fright for ghost was slowly kicking back in, seeing how haunted the mansion looked when it was partially dark. Yelan looked over to Syaoran, worried. Then she turned away and looked towards the ground. Syaoran watched his mom, understanding why she moved in such a way. The storm almost reminded him of…

"Syaoran…? Did I upset your mother?" she asked whispering. "I'm sorry, Yelan. I really hope I didn't say anything that did offend you. If I did, I'm sorry." 

Yelan turned to look at her future-daughter. "No, my child. It's quite alright. Xiao Lang, shall tell you." Sakura looked toward Syaoran, expecting an answer. Yelan smiled lightly towards her son, giving him permission to speak of the soft subject. Syaoran turned to Sakura, took her hands in his and sighed. 

"Most of the men on my father's side of the family, including my father." Instead of becoming frightened, her eyes softened. She squeezed Syaoran's hands. (A/N: by the way, he's answering Sakura's question about who has died in the house.) 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." She kissed his hands, an apologetic gesture. "It's alright, sweetie. I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are." Sakura nodded. "Excuse us; we'll be going upstairs now." Syaoran took his yellow paper, lighting it up as he lead Sakura up the stairs to his room. 

Once they were there, Sakura moved in under the blanket getting comfortable while Syaoran lit a candle right next to her. He then crawled in the bed next to her, wrapping an arm around her. Sakura looked at him with a frown.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun." Syaoran shook his head. "It's okay, you didn't know." Sakura placed a hand on his cheek. "Can you tell me what happened?" Syaoran looked away for a second. Then he looked up to Sakura. 

"He was murdered. On a stormy day like this. I was asleep, because the storm was just as strong as it is now. I was so young, so putting me to sleep was the only option. Well I woke up to screaming, yelling and crashes. I got up, scared of the darkness and quickly went looking for my parents. I remember going down the stairs to the living room to see 3 men dressed in black. They looked like ninjas to me. They didn't see me, so they passed on by. I tried to follow them, but I accidentally tripped and fell. They heard me, but I quickly hid. So they kept on going and I found more of them fighting my father and mother

"My sisters were in the corners, crying. I hid in the darkness, watching everything. I remember we were having a family party, so my uncles and aunts were staying over for awhile. Xie Ling's family lived near us, since we trained together. My uncles suddenly came in out of no where and started fighting the other blacked dressed people. My mom was able to knock one out before going to my sisters. Suddenly more and more of them came. I was so frightened. I saw one sneaking up on my father with a sword." 

Syaoran closed his eyes remembering the scene.

**Flashback **

Little Syaoran sitting in the dark, almost to tears watching his father fight off these scary men. His eyes gazed around the room, seeing all his uncles fighting with his dad. There were so many of them. Little Syaoran's attention turned back to his father, to see one of the black masked warriors sneaking up on his dad, a sword in his point. 

"PAPA!" Little Syaoran yelled, revealing himself from the darkness. Some of the black masks turn towards the yell, and delight came into play. Zhong Yu turned to his son, an emotion of horror spelled out on his face. Little Syaoran wasn't suppose to be there. He turned around quickly before the black mask could swipe him with their sword. He dodged it by so little, receiving a scratch on his right arm. Little Syaoran stumbled up to get to his father. 

"NO! Xiao Lang, hide!" Zhong Yu drew his sword and defended his self. Little Syaoran looked to see that a few more were going after his father. He got up and started running to him, but one of his aunts came quickly and picked up him, running towards Yelan. This was his Aunt Shulin, Meilin's mother. Then Aunt Shulin took Little Syaoran and his sisters away to be hidden. 

Yelan fought off all the men that tried to go after Little Syaoran, his Aunt Shulin and his sisters. The last scene of this nightmare that Little Syaoran saw, was his father about to get ganged up on. He cried out for his life, trying to struggle out of his Aunt's arms, reaching out for his father. The tears blinded his view and it became blurry to every step away from the sight of his father. 

**End of Flashback**

"My aunt took us to a hidden room and I cried for a long time. We waited there until my mother came to us, crying hard as well. They had left once they killed my uncles and my father. That was the last time I've ever cried after that. I knew he wasn't going to survive." 

Sakura was already in tears as she pulled closer to him. She kissed his neck, mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Syaoran's arms tightened around her.

"My mother told me that they were the rival families, plus others, in the Li name, who were jealous of my father and his family because we were the family that was closer to the reign. They were there to kill all the boys of my father's family. To actually kill me, Xie Ling, Meilin's brother and Xie Ling's older brother. They actually got to my cousins. Their names were Shoang, Meilin's brother and Zhu Fan, Xie Ling's brother. I was officially the heir to the leader from then on. My father was the Li clan leader. When he died there was no one left to run the clan. My uncle's had died and the older cousins. I and Xie Ling were left. Yet we were too young to have taken control. I'm slightly older than Xie Ling by a few months. I'm next."

"Then if you are, why is Xie Ling allowed…" Syaoran interrupted her before she even finished her question.

"The battle always comes along. Someone always wants to be the leader and they can compete. My father was one of them who asked for a challenge. The rival family was ruling for a long time, but they weren't that strong. My father went up and my uncles supported him. My father won and he became leader. A great on as my mother said. They took him away and my uncles. That is why Xie Ling's mother remarried and out of the family, she was protecting Xie Ling. My mother decided to be my supervisor and replacement until I was ready, until I was 21. But now, Xie Ling calls for a challenge. I have no choice but to fight." 

"But why not fight 'til your 21?" 

"There is still much I have to learn from the Elders, after officially being named the Future Leader of the Li Clan. There is only allowed one challenge allowed to be called. The Elders will only agree if the thinks the component is worthy enough." 

"Wow." Sakura mumbled into his chest. "What a crazy life…I really hope you know that I'll stand by you through everything."

"Thank you Sakura. I love you so much." 

"I love you too. Hmm, but I have a question." Syaoran closed his eyes and whispered. "Go ahead." 

"What day did your father die?" 

"Um…October 26." Sakura jumped up and tumbled off the bed, causing Syaoran to fly back almost falling off the bed as well. Trying to relieve over his shock, he grasped onto the blanket, pacing his breathing.

"Syaoran!" Sakura started to jump up and down. 

"What? What's wrong?" he asked, reaching over to her. She jumped back on the bed, kneeling. She took his hand, feeling his hand warmly accept hers. 

"Syaoran, today is October 26!" Syaoran's eyes widened. "No, it can't be! I can't believe I have forgotten. No wonder! Why didn't my mother say anything?! Shit!" 

"Why, Syaoran?" 

"A storm like this always comes along the day my father, my uncle's and cousin's death!" Sakura face faulted. 

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" 

"We're not allowed to talk of my father unless my mother brings him up. I can't believe it. We need to get up." Syaoran quickly lit the paper again and took Sakura's hand. They rushed down the stairs to the living room to see his mother pale and his sisters surrounding her.

"Mother…" The flame on his paper died. Yelan looked up in horror, the same face his father had made when he spotted Syaoran that night so long ago. 

"No Xiao Lang, go back upstairs." She said trembling. He looked to his sisters, the same expression of fear on their faces. He and Sakura stepped towards them.

"Tell me what's going on, mother." Syaoran demanded. He tried to keep his voice straight. The fear was rushing his way towards him, to see his mother like this. 

"Oh Xiao Lang, it's already been 15 years. They might come again. They waited 15 years after your father's winning of the leadership. They might come. I can feel it." Sakura gasped and Syaoran paled. 

"No..."

"You must leave Xiao Lang. You and Xie Ling have to go! You can't be here!" Yelan cried desperately. She had already lost her love; she wasn't ready to lose her only son. 

"But mother…you wanted us to stay."

"I had forgotten how many years it's been." 

"No I'm not leaving. I'm older now, mother. I can fight. I am not leaving."

"Little Brother, it's for you safety and for the family. They'll come." Fuutie stepped forward, pleading Syaoran. 

"NO! I'm not leaving! That's final." His voice rising, causing Fuutie to back up. He pulled Sakura to stay with his mother and sisters. He ran up the stairs and down the hall to be face to face with Xie Ling's room door. He banged on it hit after hit.

"Xie Ling! Open up or else I'll break it down!" Syaoran took his orb out and transformed it. Xie Ling angrily swung the door open, his eyes lazy and he was bare chest. 

"What do you want?! I am in no mood to fight." Xie Ling's voice was tired, but angry. He was looking at Syaoran's sword the whole time, and held himself to stay calm instead of trembling. He was going to show no fear to his rival/cousin. 

"Well that's too bad, we might have to." Syaoran said in a mocking tone. "Can you not wait?" Xie Ling asked annoyed.

"It sure didn't seem like you can, but I am not wishing to fight you. Maybe later. Are you aware of the date?" Xie Ling raised an eyebrow.

"You woke me and my wife to find out the date?" 

"Answer me!" Syaoran did not want to put up with anything at this point. 

"October 26! There damnit." Syaoran calmed down and looked at Xie Ling seriously.

"October 26…" Syaoran repeated his words. Xie finally felt as if he were hit by a ton of bricks. 

"The storm, oh gawd." 

"It's already been 15 years, Xie Ling. They attacked our family 15 years after my father won the battle and became the Leader." Xie Ling cringed a bit. "Oh gawd." 

"We are the only left, Xie Ling. They might be coming today. Stay on alert." 

"Oh gawd."

"Stop saying that, get ready!" At his words, Xie Ling flew back into his room finding his shirt and sword. Sei already heard what happened and stayed in bed. 

"AHHH!!!" A piercing scream flooded the silent house. Syaoran felt his body turn to jelly, recognizing the voice. 

"No, Sakura!" He broke out into a sprint. He practically jumped down the stairs, to see his sisters sprawled on the floor. His heart dropped, when he didn't find Sakura. He checked his sisters, to find that they were all drugged. His mother and Sakura were missing. Before he knew it, Xie Ling was there at his side, his sword drawn. 

"Shit." Xie Ling whispered under his breathe. "We have to find Sakura and my mother. Let's go." Right when they took their first step, 5 crashes came one after another in the ballroom. Running as fast as they can towards the ballroom, they came to only see the ballroom as calm as it can be. No sign of any broken glass was found.

"What the hell is going on?!?" Xie Ling yelled. His mind aching to confusing game him and Xiao Lang were being put up to. 

They traveled around the mansion, seeing no one or any type of glass broken anywhere. It was like they were deserted and totally alone in this mansion of darkness. Both were growling in anger and confusion. What was going on? They returned back to the living room to see that Syaoran's sisters were no longer there. 

"What…" Syaoran was speechless and now really scared. He angrily swung his sword towards the nearest lamp, cutting it in half then falling to break on the floor. He turned towards Xie Ling, sighing deeply.

"Where's your wife and Meilin's family?" Xie Ling's eyes widened as he turned and started running up the stairs to his room. He found his room a terrible mess and no Sei. 

"Noo!" He ended up punching the hallway wall. Syaoran soon arrived, but kept running toward Meilin's area. 

"Her sons, Xie Ling!" Right then, Xie Ling was at his heels. They started raiding the rooms looking for everyone. He and Xie Ling split up, checking the rooms quickly. 

"Xiao, Li!" Syaoran scanned Meilin's room as well as he could in the dark. "Xiao, Li!" 

"Uncle Xiao Lang?" a small whisper, scared and not steady called out. Syaoran turned in circles to find where the voice was coming from.

"Yes, where are you?" Xiao came out from under the blankets all over the floor. Syaoran kneeled down and outstretched his arms. "Can you see me?" he had no idea which twin it was.

"Yes" 

"Come to me…come into my arms." Syaoran waited for awhile, noticing that he might be scared and not sure. 

"Come to me, please." He was a little worried that the twin with him would run away. When he didn't say anything or make any movements, Syaoran took action.

"I'm marrying, Sakura. Remember Sakura? She's your future Aunt. Your mother is my favorite cousin, right? You were just in Japan with us, how did you like it? Oh yah, I don't like your uncle Xie Ling." Syaoran tried to prove it to the boy that he was really his uncle Xiao Lang.

"Yes, I don't like him really as much…" he could've continued, but he felt the young boy slip into his arms. "I don't either, Uncle Xiao Lang." Syaoran smiled. He looked down into the eyes of the young boy. They were ruby. It was Xiao. He now personally favored Xiao, just a bit more than Li, for now. He picked up Xiao with one hand and clutched his sword with his other. 

He walked out of the room cautiously before bumping into Xie Ling, dragging Li by hand. When he ran into Syaoran, he swiftly pulled Li into his arms.

"Where did you find him?" Syaoran asked. "He was in the bathroom, in a laundry basket." Xie Ling sweat dropped, remembering how he found him.

**Flashback **– to just a few seconds ago. xD

Xie Ling walked around the hall, his sword in front of him. He saw Syaoran walk into Meilin's room. He traveled into Meilin's husband's room, checking it cautiously. After finding no signs of his little nephews, he walked into the bathroom almost tripping over a few toys on the floor. He actually fell all the way, tripping over who knows what. He must've figured the boys bathed in here. While he was getting up, he heard something shuffle. He jumped up, his sword at high point. 

"Who's there?" he whispered. "Come out now." Suddenly, out of no where, a floating white sheet appeared in front of him. He jumped back, falling on the floor, pale. His sword was at the side of him, lying defenseless on the floor. 

"Holy. Don't come any closer…" Yet the object disobeyed his words.

"Stop!" He yelled, scrambling back. He moved back until he met the wall behind him. Frightened, he looked for possible escapes, but it was too dark. 

"Uncle…?" Xie Ling dug deep into the back of his mind. He recognized that voice. "Huh?" he replied, still bewildered on whom that voice belonged to. 

"Uncle Xie Ling?" Then it hit him, no one else really would call him uncle, unless it was family, and the only nephews he thought to have, we're Meilin's kids. But then again, the family was angry at him, so he didn't know if he still could consider them family. Shivering from the thought, he tried to brush off that Xiao Lang's family, his mother and his aunts were all the family he had left.  He is alone now, alone with Sei at his side. She really is all he had left, now. He remembered how easily he lost everyone in his grasp.

His brother was gone and his father was gone as well, he was left alone with his mother and then everything became hell from then. When his mother decided to leave the Li family and marry another, he became angry, because he was getting taken away from the family he was so close to. He was determined to get back to the Li family, determined to be with his cousins again, because they knew how it felt to lose someone close to them. Soon enough after his mother got remarried; she had a daughter, Mie Lu, his new sister. The thing is that, this was the last thing Xie Ling's father left with his mother. Mie Lu, was a true Li, but accepted their step father as her real father. Xie Ling didn't like that fact and disliked Mie Lu as much as possible. It came to no surprise to him to find that she was the one who betrayed him by telling Auntie Yelan and Meilin about his scheme. 

And then along came Sei, beautiful as all can be, he remembered her from so long ago, being a distant cousin in the Li name. He ceased the opportunity to get back into the family. Sei was one who wanted to be the wife of the Future Leader, and so her eyes were set on Xiao Lang. Until she met Xie Ling, a close cousin of Xiao Lang's, so she went straight for him, since Xiao Lang was gone in Japan for the while.  Somehow, Sei convinced Xie Ling that he'd be a great Leader, so he took it all in, having it all go to his head. And now here he is, fighting the family he wanted to get close to, all because his wife and the anger he didn't get to show, during his time away from them. All this created him…who he is now.

But Wei's words still echoed in his mind. '_Xie Ling is dead to me__'…__Is it true? (A/N: hmm yes, all this came from…well hearing 'Uncle Xie Ling'. Interesting, I am.)_

"Uncle Xie Ling?" the voice repeated. Xie Ling came back to his senses to have this floating white sheet to be only a few feet away from him. The object took the sheet off of him. It was Li.

"Which one are you?" Xie Ling asked, he never could tell the difference, but then again he wasn't around them as much. He grunted. 

"It's Li, Uncle Xie Ling." The boy stood still, staring straight in the eyes of Xie Ling. That spooked Xie Ling out a bit, this boy had really good eye sight to be able to see who he was. 

"Oh child, I thought you were a ghost." Xie Ling replied, while standing up. Li stayed quiet for he was confused on why his uncle would think that. Before he could ask, Xie Ling took Li by the hand, leading him out of the crowded bathroom.

"Do you know where your brother is?" 

"Mama took him to her room." Xie Ling nodded to himself. "Hmm, okay. Xiao Lang should find him." Li nodded as well, knowing that his uncle wouldn't see it, but he allowed Xie Ling to pull him along to wherever he was heading off to.

**End of Flashback**

"Oh, we need to hurry. Let's go." Syaoran spoke, moving down the hall quickly. He didn't like this feeling that everyone was gone, like the house was empty. He found his self moving towards Eriol and Tomoyo's room. He had almost forgotten about them. He reached their door, to find it close unlike the others. He felt a little relief to maybe think that they were untouched and was just hanging out in their room.

Slowly pushing the door open, he peaked inside; it was too dark to see. He opened the door all the way, scanning once more. He didn't see anyone or anything moving. He cursed to himself; they had gotten to them too. This was turning out really bad. _Where the hell was everyone? Where is Sakura? Oh gawd, if something happened to her__…_

"Uncle Xiao Lang, where is everyone?" Syaoran looked at Xiao, he was very calm, not even scared a bit. And here Syaoran was, ready to have a nervous breakdown to the thought of losing Sakura. He shook his head furiously, getting the thought out.

"I have no idea, Xiao. But we'll find them. We WILL find them." Syaoran whispered angrily. Xie Ling felt a pressure on him, he was watching Xiao Lang all the long, and he could feel his anger exceeding. Was this all because Sakura is gone? 

Syaoran started moving again, going a different way towards his mother's wing of the mansion. Her wing was very private and very few people were allowed to be in that area. His mother was rarely there as well, she only was there at night, to sleep. Floating down the hall, Syaoran tried to watch his very steps, making sure he doesn't miss anything. Even with being as dark as it is, Syaoran could still sense things and make out the linings of any object. His training was actually being of good use to him. He would use to have to train with his eyes closed, training his other 4 senses. 

Xie Ling was the same way, but his mind was drifting into past thoughts, he thought he got over. Why was he feeling as he wanted to be apart of this family again? Why was he feeling the want to **be **Xiao Lang's cousin? What happen to his longing wish to be with the Li's again, and now they wanted him to be out? How did this all start?…Sei. It was Sei, he did it all for Sei, because he wanted to be a Li again. He started to blame the fact that he was _dead _to them because of Sei, because of his greedy need. He finally realized that he didn't need to have the last name Li, to be one. He was, no, is a Li. 

He could've just challenged Xiao Lang to the battle, without having to mess with his and Sakura's life. But then, he fell for Sakura and pretty hard. Then again, what was this new lingering feeling he was having for his wife? Why did he feel like his world was crumbling when he realized that she wasn't there in their room after this shit happened? Why the hell was he asking himself all these questions? Why was he so confused? Why, why, why? 

"It's not supposed to be this complicated!" He yelled out angrily, breaking away from the inner-battle happening in his mind. He felt Li jump a bit in his arms when he yelled. He could feel Syaoran looking at him as well.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran spat. His mood wasn't great at the moment. Sakura was missing, everyone was missing, it was dark and he was already aggravated that he couldn't find any clues or hints to what the hell is happening. 

"Nothing, let's just find them. I'm getting sick of this shit." Xie Ling answered back, keeping up with Syaoran. Xiao and Li were still confused of what was going and why their uncles were yelling. Xiao, who looked up to Syaoran as hero, decided to copy his ways and yelled out the word that was new to him, "HELL!" Syaoran's eyes widened and his lips curled into a humorous smile. He clamped his hand over Xiao's mouth, hushing him.

"No, Xiao, you're not allowed to say that." He took his hand of his mouth, trying to hold in his laughter. Xie Ling let out a little snicker; it was quite funny to think of. Xie Ling looked at little Li in his arms; his mouth was open ready to repeat his twin's example. Xie Ling held his hand up to Li's face.

"Don't even try, big guy." He sharply said. Li slowly closed his mouth. This was enough to make Syaoran crack. His husky laugh filled the halls, soon being joined with another. A few seconds, the laughter died down and was replaced with shock. Xie Ling and Syaoran were just laughing together! (A/N: OH THE HORROR! xD)

**-ehem-** "We should keep moving." Syaoran nervously started on his way again, he just shared an awkward moment with his rival cousin. Xie Ling nodded, even though knowing Xiao Lang wouldn't see him. (A/N: if you noticed I say Xiao Lang instead of Syaoran sometimes. I only use Xiao Lang when I talk about his family views on him. Sorry if it confuses you.)

Right before making a turn into another hall, Syaoran's caught sight of a blinking red light. It was very tiny, but in the darkness, it expanded against the wall around it. He rushed to it, bending down to take Xiao out of his arms and right next to him. He picked up the object, recognizing the feel of it. It was a video camera.

It was still recording. He found the stop button and pulled open the small screen. It rewinded until it clicked, saying it was done. He anxiously pressed play, to see what was on the tape. Xie Ling hunched over him, curious as well. 

The blue screen was soon replaced with an embarrassed Eriol, holding a candle close to his face. You can tell he did not want to do whatever Tomoyo had planned.   

"Now do that evil laugh you did, it was so good! Come on, Eri-kun! You look scary! Ohohohohoho!" Eriol put a face of disgust. "Tomoyo, this is embarrassing. Why must you insist for me to do this?" 

"Because you looked so cute when you did it earlier, I want it on ta-" –**thump- The camera flung to the door to see these men dressed in black. Quickly, as if the camera lady was guilty, she moved the camera behind her back, it was facing the floor. **

"Who are you guys?" You can hear Eriol's voice speak. No one responded to him. "No, let go!" Tomoyo screamed. "Tomoy-" Eriol's suddenly fading before hearing a loud thump. Soon after that, another thump came along and the camera fell to the floor, still attached to Tomoyo's hand. It was focused on Tomoyo, her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly opened. 

"No…" Syaoran murmured. "They're monsters…" Xie Ling added. The people in black didn't seem to notice that the camera was still clinging to Tomoyo's hand as she was slung over one of the guys shoulders.  It was now focused on the black behind of one of the men. He was walking and walking quickly. Syaoran wished he could see where they were heading. 

"Just great, I really don't want to look at a guy's ass." Xie Ling mumbled to himself. Syaoran shook his head to his comment. 

"I really don't understand why we just don't kill them." The guy carrying Tomoyo whispered to himself. That gave a sigh of relief to the two cousins watching. At least they weren't dead and they didn't seem to have any intention of doing so,_ yet_. Which was what the cousins feared, they needed to find them soon.

The speed of the guy carrying Tomoyo sped up; they really looked like they were in a rush. With the new found speed, the camera slipped from Tomoyo's hand, falling with a small thump. It was focused on the moving guys just a bit before they sunk into darkness. 

Syaoran turned off the camera, cursing words under his breathe. _At least we know which way they went. He told himself, trying to look on the better side of things. He pulled up Xiao back into his arms again, giving him the camera to hold. Xiao hugged it to his chest, proud that his hero let him help him on this little adventure.  _

They started in a rush the way they saw the ninja guys going, trying to find their way this dark route. It did get a bit darker in this hallway. Xie Ling paced behind Syaoran, Li held snug in his arms, so there wouldn't be any chance of losing them. He bit down on his lower lip, a little shaken up about the video and what it could lead them too. But they had to be strong for the others, for his wife, for Sakura. 

(A/N: Another Xie Ling thinking moment xP)

What in the world possessed him to do what he did earlier? He thought that giving Sakura a scare would surely make Xiao Lang to fight as his high point. But why did he want that? Oh yes, because he wants to prove that he is better than Xiao Lang, even when Xiao Lang is at his strongest point. He wanted to see what he was up against. It was a bonus to get to touch Sakura that way. Yet, he felt wrong doing so. Something is certainly wrong with him, he knew. But he hated Xiao Lang, for everything. For being older, so he can get the spot of Leader, for being admired and strong, by the Elders and Wei, even his wife sometimes, for having Sakura, a beauty he fell in love with, and for Xiao Lang was everything and it made him jealous. 

But now here he is, moving along side with his rival cousin Xiao Lang.  Something was _seriously wrong with him. Xie Ling glanced over to Syaoran, trying to see clearly through all this darkness. What matters now is that they find everyone again, or else both of them would go on a killing spree, for killing their loved ones. _

"I see something…" Syaoran slowed down, now taking each step with caution. In front of them they saw cracks of light, coming from the door way ahead of them. 

To Be Continued...^___^

::*::

I've decided…to leave it there! Since I'm having a big writer's block on our lovely ending to this, I might as well give you something and make you guys wait for the ending! Yes, I'm evil. I've already established that by myself. But anyways, here is the chapter…hopefully the next one will be coming very soon in the **near **future! REVIEW, ONEGAI!

-LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May

  



	14. Haunting Past xPart Twox

Hi guys! Back again! Are you happy? I hope you are. Because I am. Hehehe. Although it's sad to think this story is going to be ending in a few chapters, I'm excited for it to end, cause I can't wait for a hopefully good response from my next one. That Girl will be updated a lot more frequently then this one, because I have already written a lot. And I used better planning skills then with this one. But hey, don't stop reviewing okay? D

**Disclaimer: **Sorry guys, but I don't own CCS or any characters but my own. A shame, huh?

**Author's Reply:**

Thank you guys so much for reviewing! I love you guys! I reached 600! More than I thought I would ever receive! THANK YOU GUYS! BIG KISSES!

Now, to get to my story….

**Reminder: **

_But now here he is, moving along side with his rival cousin Xiao Lang. Something was seriously wrong with him. Xie Ling glanced over to Syaoran, trying to see clearly through all this darkness. What matters now is that they find everyone again, or else both of them would go on a killing spree, for killing their loved ones. _

_"__I see something__…"__ Syaoran slowed down, now taking each step with caution. In front of them they saw cracks of light, coming from the door way ahead of them. _

**Chapter 14  
::Haunting Past:: -Part Two-**

Syaoran crept closer and closer to the open cracks. His eyes moved quicker than his body, scanning the area around the door.

"Xiao, move onto my back and hold tight." He whispered to the boy in his arms. Xiao nodded, pulling around to be on Syaoran's back. His arms latched around Syaoran's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Whatever happens, do not let go." Xiao nodded again.

Xie ling was watching Syaoran and Xiao and followed his example. It would be much easier to fight without holding someone in your arms. Xie Ling turned around to be facing the other way to make sure nobody has a sneak attack from behind. The four eased their way closer and closer to the door.

-BEEP-

Syaoran panicked and spun left to right to look for what had made that noise. Xie Ling looked out for any sudden movements of the black fighters.

"Sorry Uncle Xiao Lang, but the camera just turned off." Xiao said feeling guilty. Syaoran glared at the camera resisting the urge to throw it into the wall. "Its okay, Xiao." He mumbled back. Xie Ling sighed and relaxed.

They were now only a few feet away from the door and nothing had come out when the camera beeped off. Syaoran took a few more steps and put a hand on the doorknob. "Here goes nothing…" he murmured.

Right when he was about to twist it, it had flung open, pushing Syaoran a few feet back. Syaoran whipped his head backing to check on Xiao. Xiao was just fine, but a little shocked. Xie Ling quickly stepped into a fighting stance followed by Syaoran. One of the black fighters flew, fist up, directing towards Syaoran. Syaoran moved to the side before grabbing a hold of the fighter's wrist. He pulled his arm to have the fighter come in contact with Syaoran's knee. He then swung the fighter around to slam him into the wall with his leg. And with pleasure, he popped him in the head with his elbow.

Just as that was happening, Xie Ling scooted closer to the door, glancing back once to look at Li. Right as he was next to the door, he almost got punched right in the nose. "Uncle, Watch Out! A Black fighter!" Li warned. Xie Ling almost smirked as he right hooked the black fighter. "A little late on the warning, Li." Li just shrugged.

The twins were like leeches on the rival cousin's backs. They could almost be mistaken, in the dark, for book bags. Xie Ling and Syaoran, when they were younger, have always trained with things on their backs. It improved their balance and it made them a lot faster.

These _things_ on their backs were a lot more important than their old training bags. They had to make sure their back weren't at any point facing the enemy. Or else it's feeling the wrath of Meilin and Jun.

After the two black fighters were knocked out, two more came both aiming towards Syaoran. Xie Ling scowled as he saw their target. Before they could reach Syaoran, he grabbed one of them by their shirt pulling them back in front of him. He then stood there, smirking. The black fighter, getting over his surprise, moved into a fighting stance while disliking the look Xie Ling was giving him. He grumbled lightly when he saw the boy on Xie Ling's back, give the same expression. Li was smirking as well.

Annoyed from their smug grins, the black fighter took a different approach, aiming for the boy instead of Xie Ling. Xie Ling was unaware of his sneaky attack but realized within a millisecond who the black fighter was aiming for. Making sure Li wouldn't get hit; he stopped the fighter's punch, spun around twisting their arm before kicking him in the collar bone. He let go of the fighter's hand, allowing him to fall hard on the floor.

Feeling disgusted that a fighter would use such a weak plan of attacking those who are vulnerable, he spit on the guy. Li, feeling much more confident after his rescue, followed Xie Ling's example. Except, his spit landed somewhere else.

"Sorry Uncle Xie Ling." Li flushed embarrassed and a little frighten. Xie Ling wiped off his cheek with a grin. "It's quite alright, kid. Just don't do it again." Li nodded relieved.

With Syaoran, he had taken his black fighter for a slide. He had moved behind the fighter, knocked him out, and then threw him by his shirt to the opposite side of the hall. Xiao giggled as he watched his uncle throw the black fighter. Syaoran smiled hearing his nephew's laughs. He brushed a few bangs aside, to only have them move back into place. He was so filled with adrenaline; he was actually looking forward to kicking some ass. It's been awhile since he's actually been in a good fight. This got him even more excited for his match against Xie Ling.

But firstly, they had to get through this before anything else can happen. He growled knowing that these black bastard fighters had taken his fiancé, furthermore possibly stalling their time. He angrily kicked one of the fighters on the floor, before receiving a grunt. Satisfied, he looked towards Xie Ling, who at that moment was wiping his cheek. Xie Ling looked back at Syaoran. They both started moving towards the door. When they saw no one was coming out, they threw themselves inside before anything else could happen.

**oooo******

"Sei stop! Stop, stop, stop!" –Thwack- "Sei, quit it!" The black fighter moved to the side, dodging her punches.

"How do you know my name?! I demand an answer." She threw another punch. "Tell me how you know my name!" The black fighter finally feeling fed up, moved towards her grabbing both of her arms, and twisting her around to be caught in a tangle.

"Let go!" she screamed, swiftly trying to kick him from behind. The black fighter let go of one of her arms, flung her away from him. At once, she moved into a fighting stance, ready to send a buffet of attacks. The black fighter held up his hands, indicating to not attack.

"Please don't, Mui-Sei." Sei froze. "Excuse me?" The black fighter stood straight with pride, you can tell that behind his mask that he was smiling.

"Mui-Sei." He repeated. She immediately let her guard down and ran towards him, pulling off his mask. Her eyes welled up with tears. She looked over the fighter, making sure she wasn't mistaken. Her eyes traveled over his short black hair and mahogany eyes. It was no mistake.

"Come here." He whispered, widening his arms. She let into his embrace, rubbing away the oncoming tears. She sighed finally feeling relieved. It has been so long since she's seen him. A very long time. She looked at his chest, finally noticing his outfit. She then punched him in the chest and pulled away from him.

"You idiot!" she yelled. He put a hand to where she had hit him and tried to breathe. Sei put her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you! Why did you come now?"

"Argh. Papa said so. I can't disobey him." He responded, rubbing his chest. Sei sighed.

"Father is so complicated sometimes! Everything was going as plan, and then you guys had to go and pull this stunt. What do you guys intend on doing here?" she demanded to hear this little plan.

"Well…" Before he could respond, she slapped him on his arm. "That did not give you the right to go and go kidnap me like the others!" He snickered. "I thought it'd be fun." He earned himself another slap.

"Awe, little sister, you know I love you." He pulled open his arms once more and placed a small smile on his face. Sei gave in.

"Co-Sen, I love you too." She replied moving into his arms again. Her and her brother always had a good relationship. Lately, she hasn't seen her brother in awhile because of the whole Future Leader business.

"What is it you guys plan on doing here, again?" Sen pulled back and became serious. "Killing her," he points to an unconscious Sakura. "No wait, we'll keep her. She's pretty." Sei rolled her eyes.

"We're just here to be rid of the remaining heirs in the run." Sei's eyes widened. "You mean…" Sen raised an eyebrow. "I mean…?"

"You mean Xie Ling?" Sen nodded. "And Xiao Lang." Sei grabbed his arms. "Why Xie Ling?"

"Sei, we went over this a ton of times. Except last time your question was, 'Why Xiao Lang?' They are the strongest and the only boys of that family left. We eliminate them, we are next in lead." Sei panicked.

"No, you said I'll marry Xie Ling and bare child to continue run." She pointed out. Sen sighed, "Yes and then hide the child away for awhile, kill Xie Ling. This is after Xie Ling has won the competition against Xiao Lang." He finished.

"No, I've already lured Xie Ling to marry me, we having nothing else to do but to beat Xiao Lang."

"Have you forgotten about Meilin's boys? We came here tonight to just get rid of them all so we have nothing to worry about." Sei backed up.

"No…you can't. Not Xie Ling." Sen reached out for his paled sister. She stepped back again.

"What's going on, Sei? Don't tell me you have fallen for this man." Sei's eyes immediately glazed over.

"No, what are you talking about?" Sei's fingers intertwined together. She tried to release her shaking nerves by twisting and moving her hands a lot. Sen eyed her. He shifted his stance, moving all the weight to his right leg.

"I know you. You did the same exact thing with Xiao Lang! You can't lie to your brother." Sei looked down shamefully. Sen sighed once more. "If you really like him, then I'll try and spare his life. But I can't stop anything, if one of my black fighters ends up killing him. We've trained really hard, Sei. It's possible we can beat them! We'll be the best family around. No more hearing about Xiao Lang!"

Sei looked back up to her brother. He was really determined to get rid of someone who was the hardest working male in this whole Li Clan. He was directly trained under the elder's commands. The elders were harsh and demanding people. Sei bit her lip in doubt. Will her brother and his fighters really be strong enough to get rid of the remaining? Especially Xiao Lang?

"So you'll spare Xie Ling? You promise." She spoke in a soft voice. Sen shook his head. "I can't promise anything, Sei. I just told you, I have no power over my fighters to suddenly stop them from killing Xie Ling. Right now, you know, he's fighting along side our rival. He is supposed to be our rival too, you know. The only way to promise Xie Ling won't die is if he fights through all of this. You know your very lucky this family doesn't know that our family is apart of their rival families. You would have never been able to marry Xie Ling."

"Yeah, yeah. I am very lucky. But Xiao Lang's family is getting on my nerves. They seriously dislike Xie Ling and I. That stupid Sakura girl, they love her already. She's only been here for so long. So pathetic." She spat, looking towards the unconscious Sakura. Sen smiled.

"I think she's real pretty. I understand why Xiao Lang would take her as a bride. She's Japanese, yes?" Sei nodded.

"Yep, a jap. Xie Ling might have started to have feelings for her. But I'll make him fall in love with me. I'm his wife, I deserve his attention." Sei crossed her arms. Sen just chuckled.

"I sense jealously from my dear sister! No worries, you are much prettier and stronger than she is. After all, you are my sister." He pulled an arm around her, and then tapped her on the nose. "You only learn from the best, whom is me." Sei just laughed.

"Conceited, I tell you."

"Yes, yes, I know. But anyways, I'm going to have to cut this short. Xiao Lang and Xie Ling are smart guys, they'll some how find our secret" Suddenly a black fighter entered the room; panic can be seen with his body language.

"Sen, they've already made it to the first hostage room. They knocked 4 of our men down within minutes." He reported. Sen cursed under his breath. He looked to Sei and smirked. "They're quick ones. Maybe I'm underestimating them." He then looked towards the black fighter. "Send 5 men down there." The fighter nodded and quickly made his way out.

"Just asking, but how did you guys get in here?" she asked, curiously. Sen gleamed in mischief. "Special trick I learned. A magician never gives out their secrets. But it will certainly play some mind games on the guys. Although, I think they're over that already." He said disappointed.

"Anyways, I can't wait to challenge Xiao Lang. It'll be a great fight."

"What about Xie Ling?" Sei angrily asked. Sen chuckled nervously and pulled an arm behind his head. "Yeah and him too, he's a great fighter. I'm sure better then Xiao Lang. But you don't want me to hurt Xie Ling remember?" Sei laughed all a suddenly. "Oh yah! Hahaha!" Sen sweat dropped.

"So, I need you to act like were kidnapped, Sei." She stomped. "Why?!" Sen rolled his eyes.

"You don't want it to seem like you're on our side or else Xie Ling will get mad that you're the daughter of the man who killed his dad, right?" Sei sighed and nodded.

**oooo******

They had walked into a room with old Chinese lanterns were lit up around. It was oddly bright to enter a room, having to adjust to the new lighting.

Syaoran took a deep breathe, feeling somewhat relieved that he found his sisters. But his mother, Meilin, Jun, Sakura, Eriol, Tomoyo and Sei were still missing. He and Xie Ling woke up his sisters, knowing that now they could defend themselves. They had to keep moving, he needed to find Sakura.

As they were about to go through the second door in the room, 5 of the black fighters forced their way inside. Xiao Lang let go of Xiao, allowing him to make his way to one of his sisters, same thing with Li. Two of them at a time stood in a fighting stance in front of Xie Ling and Syaoran.

"Xiao Lang, let us handle this." Feimei and Fuutie came forward. They nodded their head to the door. "You need to go find Sakura and the rest of them." Feimei said giving them a small smile. She jumped up and down a few times, before moving into a fighting stance. Syaoran silently thanked them, not even worrying about them at all.

Syaoran and Xie Ling moved towards the door, but two of the 5 men moved in front of it. Fanren cracked her knuckles before moving to punch one unexpectedly. "All ways open for you, little brother!" she smiled. Syaoran nodded back. They opened the door and got out of the room as soon as possible, leaving his sisters to fight the black fighters.

Once they were out of the room, Xie Ling glanced nervously back at the door. "Are you sure they can handle them?" He asked Syaoran. Syaoran just smirked.

"They are just as good as Meilin." He simply answered.

Xie Ling got over his nervousness quickly. They all knew Meilin is one of the best female fighters in the clan. The more Xie Ling thought about it, all his female 1st cousins were the strongest females in the clan.

**oooo******

"You had an upper hand earlier, when we didn't expect you. But now this is pay back." Fuutie said to the fighter she was facing. Fanren had already started to fight the two black fighters that were blocking Syaoran's way out. Shiefa was on the side, holding onto the twin boys, Xiao and Li.

(A/N: Are you ready to rumble?! LOL)

Moving to Fanren, she was fighting the black fighters at the same time. Moving back and forth, hit after hit. She threw a punch at the fighter on her left before bending down to trip him from below. She then turned to her right to kick the fighter's shin. Hopping on her hands, she grabbed the fighter's head and threw him at the other fighter. She jumped back on her feet and faced the wobbling fighters.

"Go Fanren!" Shiefa yelled from the other side of the room. Fanren bowed her head and winked at her sister. She then flew forward to send another round of attacks at the two fighters.

The fighter who at the moment had no one to fight, stood in the corner, arms crossed, watching his fellow fighters fight the sisters. He looked over to the girl holding the twin boys. His lips curled into a smile. 'I found you!'

In the middle, Fuutie lifted part of her pants and stood in her all-famous stance. The stance looked nothing of a fighting one; she was more of a graceful fighter. She looked as if she were to start dancing. The fighter almost laughed at her stance. But he ended up choking on his own spit when she punched him right in the stomach. Pulling back, Fuutie stood in another stance, her chin raised high. The guy spit at the floor and wiped his mouth. He plunged at Fuutie already thinking he'll win this match in no time.

Feimei was on the floor, stretching. She smiled up the man who was bewildered by her actions. She jumped up and began stretching out her arms and back.

"Don't wanna pull a muscle, you know?" she said to the man. The fighter nodded and agreed.

"Hey! We're supposed to fight, let's start now!"

He started the fight flying towards her with a punch, which she blocked. She moved to kick him, but he caught her leg and threw her down on the floor. Feimei cried out in pain as she hit the floor and was tugged by her leg once again. But this time she reacted when the fighter pulled her leg. When she was close enough, she jammed her other foot unto the guy's chin. He immediately dropped her leg and grasped his chin.

"Ouch, that hurt, lady!" he said. Feimei stood up and rolled her eyes. "No Duh, doofus!"

The fighter let go of his chin and glared. "I am not a doofus, you big retard!" Feimei gasped. "Don't call me a big retard! You're so mean!" She growled before moving at him again. Punch. Block. Kick. Kick again. Squeeze nose. Slap.

"You do not call a lady a Big Retard, stupid. That's not appropriate. Now stop acting like a little kid and fight me like man!" she taunted. She heard the man grunt once she slapped him again.

"I am a man, lady! You are so going to get it!" he warned, pointing his finger at her. Feimei put her hands on her hips, "Oh and what are you going to do? Call me a big retard again?" she said sarcastically. The man growled. He reached out and grabbed onto her shirt, pulling him closer to him.

"I can do things that will make you forever regret meeting me." He whispered harshly. Feimei suddenly feeling a tingle in her nose. **ACHOO! **She sneezed. She covered her nose to make sure she doesn't spread her germs.

"Bless you." The fighter said nicely. Feimei smiled. "Oh thank you!" Suddenly realizing that he was getting off track again, the fighter glared at Feimei.

"As I was saying, you will regret meeting me!" He pushed her backwards having her land on her butt. Feimei angrily stood up, the fight is now on.

Shiefa sweat dropped as she watched her sister, Feimei, converse and fight with the fighter. She was holding on to the twin's hands tightly, making sure she won't lose them at any point. All of her sisters around her were fighting the fighters, while she stood aside and watched. This wasn't fair. She looked at the fifth fighter who was just hanging out, leaning against the wall. Maybe she could fight him.

Yet, this fighter was making no attempt to attack her, so why should she attack him? Plus, she had two boys to worry about, she couldn't think about even letting go of them. She looked back up at the last fighter, to see that through his mask, he was staring directly at her. She glared at him, causing him to turn away.

She smiled to herself, knowing she had won that stare battle. Confident in herself, she looked at the fighter again, who was now staring at her intently. She tried her glare again, but it didn't work. 'Oh no!' she thought. Suddenly, the fighter started to wave at her. Shiefa thought he was mocking her, but his wave had such a gentle move to it. She titled her head in confusion. What was this guy trying to pull?

After waving, the fighter pulled off his mask and tossed it aside. He had black hair and killer smile, gray eyes to go along with that. Shiefa fell into deep gaze, he was a gorgeous guy. But he looked familiar. Her eyes lightened up, this was the guy she was supposed to marry. She had only met him once, for a brief moment. Her mother had set up an arranged marriage for her with this guy.

Wait a second, why was he a black fighter? She felt like a big weight was dropped on her shoulders, knowing that now he was a bad guy. She frowned at him, but he only returned a smile. In a quick second, he winked at her before moving to Fanren. Shiefa was just about to warn her, but unexpectedly, her supposedly fiancé decked out one of his men.

He started on the other man Fanren was fighting, leaving Fanren in shock. She looked towards Shiefa and gave a questioning look. Shiefa just shrugged. One by one, he took out the rest of his men, leaving him breathless and exhausted. The sisters bundled together staring at this surprise attacker.

"I'm not going to hurt you guys." He laughed to himself before continuing. "I knew these guys were going to do this, and I wanted to help, especially if I'm going to be apart of this family. It was much easier to be in this bad group of fighters to know what they were going to do so I can prevent some of it." The sister's gasped, except Shiefa. She just blushed. He is going to be apart of the family.

"What do you mean, be apart of this family?" Fanren asked, stepping up. The guy just smiled. "I'm arranged to marry Shiefa some time this year or next." He stepped forward towards Shiefa and held his hand out. Shiefa looked towards her sisters, before letting go of the twins. She took his hand and moved alongside of him.

"This is true, we are arranged to be married." She said supporting his words. Fanren looked back and forth between the guy and Shiefa.

"How do we know you're telling the truth about not being on their side?" she asked, feeling very insecure about this. Shiefa shook her head and smiled lightly at her sister. The guy answered her question politely.

"I'm not from the Li Clan." The received another line of gasps from the sisters.

"What do you mean you're not from the Li Clan? Mother wanted all of us to marry within the Li name." Feimei asked, she was now holding the boys.

"Meilin was allowed to marry out of the Li name. So she thought it might be a nice break to finally allow us to spread the Li blood." Shiefa answered.

"Plus, he may not be from the Li Clan but he is from the Wong family." The sisters nodded, knowing that the Wong family was another powerful family. They weren't exactly a clan though.

"I am Wong Hu Jong. It's nice to meet all of you." He said with a friendly smile. The sister's just looked at him before returning the smile.

"This is so KAWAII!" Feimei suddenly burst out. Soon enough all the sisters were chattering and squeaking out words of "kawaii" and "Shiefa and Hu Jong" and "Love."

Shiefa and Hu Jong just stood aside sweat dropping. Hu Jong then looked at Shiefa and blushed.

"I'm hoping to get to know you better." He said shyly. Shiefa smiled.

"Me too."

**oooo******

"You get back here, you big half-wit bastard! Untie me now before I sink my teeth way deep into your skin! You WILL get me out of these ropes this second-"

"Meilin! Please, calm down! He's not even in the room anymore."

"COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID BLACK KONG FU WANNA-BE! FIGHT ME LIKE A LI!"

"Meilin, please…my ears."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She apologized.

Jun and Meilin were tied up in a dim-lighted room, where only one lantern was lit. They're backs were facing each other, and Meilin was the unfortunate one to be facing the wall. They had only wakened a few minutes ago, but Meilin was ready to throw a tantrum once she gained consciousness.

After a few moments of silence, Meilin could feel her husband's body tremble. Someone had just entered the room. She tried turning her head to catch sight of what Jun was seeing, but it was no use. She only could stare at bare wall.

"What's going on, Jun? Who's there?" she asked, a little frightened. Jun just grumbled in response.

"Awwe, would you look at this! It's so cute to see loved one's tied together." The man, who just entered, mocked. Jun growled.

"I advise you'd get us out of these ropes, so we'll make your beating a lot faster." He spoke angrily. The man, who is a black fighter, laughed.

"What, are you going to sic your psycho wife on me?" Meilin jumped instantly at the fighter's remark. How dare he call her psycho!

"You will not address my wife as, 'psycho'. You're just jealous that she can whoop your ass!" Jun yelled in her defense. Now he was getting really ticked off. The black fighter just kept on laughing. He waved his hand and took a seat near them. The blacked fighter slumped in his chair and sighed.

"I get stuck with such a boring job. I was hoping to fight, but watching you two yell at me is quite entertaining." The black fighter grinned evilly. Jun had enough. Suddenly he jumped to his feet, lifting Meilin up as he bent down. He had to hop around, since his feet were tied up, as well. He finally stood straight, allowing Meilin to view the stupid black fighter. Her eyes lit up and grinned, an even more evil grin then the black fighter.

"Thank you, sweetie! Now, get over here bitch!" she yelled, eyes blazing with anger. The black fighter was shocked but laughed after. "You're still tied up, sweetheart."

Meilin rolled her eyes, "I could beat you with being tied up and with my husband at my back." The black fighter snorted.

"Okay, hun, on three." Jun nodded. "One, two, THREE!" Jun quickly bent down again, lifting Meilin up, then ran backwards to have Meilin run her feet into the black fighter. She gave him a powerful kick in the face, totally knocking him out.

"Hmm, that was easy." She said, as she stood up straight again. "Now, how to get out of these-"

"Meilin!" Syaoran came popping through the door with Xie Ling at his back. He looked down at the body on the floor before smirking. "I knew I shouldn't have worried about you." Syaoran said. Meilin just smiled.

"So, get us out of these, yeah?" Syaoran nodded. Xie Ling put his hand in his pocket and took out a pocket knife. Flipping it open, he walked towards Meilin and Jun. Meilin panicked and tried to back up a bit.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" she said. Xie Ling raised his eyebrows. "I'm going to take those ropes off of you. I'm not going to hurt you." Meilin eyed him. "How can I be sure?" Xie Ling rolled his eyes.

"I haven't killed him." He said pointing at Syaoran, who just shrugged. Meilin still didn't believe him. Xie Ling turned around and walked towards Syaoran. "Xiao Lang, watch out! He's…"

Xie Ling then handed Syaoran the pocket knife and nodded his head towards Meilin. "Since your stupid cousin won't believe me, you do it." Syaoran sneered. "She's your cousin, too." Xie Ling just shoved the pocket knife into Syaoran's hand.

"Go ahead." He said, pushing Syaoran towards Meilin. Meilin sighed in relief. "I don't know. I kind of like her tied up." Syaoran joked.

"XIAO LANG!"

"Sweetie, my ears."

**oooo******

"Auntie Yelan? Auntie Yelan, please wake up!" Eriol lightly shook his Yelan. Tomoyo was at his side, hoping that Yelan would wake up soon. They were in a dark area, in a locked up room. They were very lucky they weren't tied up.

"Eriol, I'm so scared. What if something horrible has happened?" Tomoyo asked, moving her hands to cover her mouth. Eriol replied a little irritated about this whole thing, "Honey, something horrible has already happened."

"I know, I just, what if the rest of them were killed?!" Eriol took hold of one of Tomoyo's hands. "Don't think like that, I'm sure everybody's okay. I can feel Syaoran, and he's very much alive." Eriol said, hoping to provide some comfort for Tomoyo.

"He'll save us all, you know? He'll be like a great hero, saving everybody and then in the end fighting a great battle to get his girl." He wrapped his arms around Tomoyo, and kissed her cheek. "Syaoran will save us, I believe it. Heh, it's almost like being in one of those cheesy stories." He had succeeded, Tomoyo let out a giggle.

"You're right, everything will be okay."

"Yeah. Right now we need to worry about getting Auntie Yelan up. Somebody could be coming at any second." They both turned back to Yelan's unconscious body. Tomoyo reached to push hair out of her face and brushed her hand through. She looked at her hands to see red liquid staining her fingers.

"Oh gawd Eriol." Suddenly the pain was reaching her now. "Tomoyo-dear, is that blood?" Tears sprung to Tomoyo's eyes and her hands started trembling. When she had fallen over, one of her clips must've cut her. Tomoyo grasped the painful spot on her head and bent over.

"Where did this come from, Tomo? Sweetie, you're going to be alright. I'm sure it's just a small cut. Nothing serious." Eriol said to Tomoyo, trying to give himself some reassurance as well.

"Eriol please, get the clips out of my hair. All of them get them out." Her hands were running all over her hair trying to find the remaining clips. Eriol quickly came to her aid, taking all of the clips out of her hair.

"I got them, Tomo. There's not much blood, you're going to be okay, hun. No worries." He gently kissed Tomoyo on her forehead as her shaking came to a stop.

"I wish this day was over, Eri. I want it to all be done. I want everything to be okay."

"So do I, Tomoyo." Eriol replied as they both looked at Yelan.

"What happened?" Suddenly the door opened revealing two figures.

"Tomoyo, Eriol, MA!"

**oooo******

"Sen…he has reached his mother." The black fighter stood at a distance from the leader.

"My gawd…already? Where the hell are all of our guys?" The black fighter shuffled. "Still looking for the twins." He answered.

"Get someone down there now! Well, what are you waiting for?!" The black fighter stumbled before scrambling out of the room in a quick second.

"Wow, it seems as if you are already leader, Co-Sen." Sen grinned widely. "It feels good." Sei rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure. So wait, why do I have to get tied up and she's not?" Sei jabbed her thumb towards the unconscious jap. "Oh, she is no threat to me. I believe to know that she cannot fight, right? It's a waste of rope."

"Or just lack of rope, huh? You were saving it for me," Sen nodded childishly. "Whatever just tie me up before I change my mind."

Sen clapped his hands. "My pleasure, dear sister." He grinned evilly before reaching for the rope.

**oooo******

"Hey not too tight!" Sakura opened her eyes as she regained consciousness. 'Where…the hell…?'

"Ouch, Co-Sen!" Sakura followed the familiar voice to see a fuzzy Sei. "Co-Sen?" she whispered to herself.

"Awe sister-dear, don't fret, I have to make it look realistic." Sakura finally regained full eyesight and saw the scene unraveling before her. A man that looked like Sei was actually tying her up.

"Coco!" Sei screamed. Sakura gasped inwardly. 'That is Sei's brother. Oh my, where's Syaoran? Everyone?' She helplessly looked around the room, no one else but Sei and her brother in sight. She held herself from crying and screaming out for Syaoran.

"Is that better?"

"Yes, thank you, Stupid." Sei mumbled to herself before speaking up again, "I can't believe you and papa."

"Well we can't do anything about it now. Xiao Lang and Xie Ling are on their way." Before she could react, Sakura went limp right before Sen looked her way. "Xiao Lang is coming to save his princess. His beautiful princess."

"Oh shut up, Sen." Sen just ignored his sister's annoyed tone and walked to the other side of the room to pick up some tape. Sakura saw this as her chance to scoot as closer to the door across from her. She stopped once Sen came skipping back to Sei with a piece of duck tape.

"You are not actually," Sei's eyes glinted with a bit of fear and violation. "Time for tape on your mouth." He quickly placed the piece of tape over her mouth and patted on it a little.

"Hmm mm oonn illl uuuuu!!" Sei growled at her brother as he laughed maniacally. "What Sei? What was that, I can't understand you! Muahahahahaha! Oh, yep I need to use to the bathroom." Sen walked on out of the room leaving the screaming muffled Sei. After a few seconds, Sakura immediately jumped to her feet. She stumbled a little, but took off running out of the room. Sei eyes widened as she saw Sakura run across the room.

"Shnnnn-Shnnnn!" Sei kicked and grumbled until it was too late and all the movement resulted in falling over.

Sakura blindly ran down the semi-light walls. She spotted a slightly open door and peeked inside to see a small glimpse of Tomoyo's hair. She jumped inside and closed the door behind her.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo cried. "Oh thank god." Tomoyo ran up to her and squeezed her. Eriol sighed in relief while Yelan smiled. Sakura soon pushed Tomoyo away lightly and walked to Yelan.

"I have to tell you guys. I was in the room and I awoke to her Sei talking to her brother, Sen. Sen is the leader of this whole thing. He is working for the other side. I saw them, I swear." The emotions in the next few seconds only revolved around disgust, anger, and surprise.

"You mean, Sei is really, she's really bad? Oh my, do you think Xie Ling is working in this, too?" Yelan put a hand to her chest. "We need to warn Xiao Lang. Sakura-hun, Xiao Lang is heading to the leader right now with Xie Ling." Sakura didn't hesitate.

"Which way did he go?" Eriol pointed towards the way she just had came from. However, he moved around to point to another door. "But he went out that way." And with that, Sakura broke out in a run and left them as quickly as the rival cousins. "Wait-oh it's no use." Eriol turned towards. "We will meet up with them as soon as you can walk, Auntie Yelan." Both girls nodded.

**oooo******

Sakura moved swiftly making sure she doesn't run into any black fighters. Her heart storms into hope when she saw two figures move into the room she knew was the room she was just in. It was Syaoran and Xie Ling, she knew it was.

She picked up her speed to be caught up with them. It was only a matter of seconds before she was entering that same door that they did. She was looking at their backs and so far they seemed fine. Without thinking she crushed into the back of Syaoran.

"Oh shit!" He spun his head around to see that same flop of hair he's been looking for the short time they've been in that room. He moved in her arms and hugged the petite girl he loved. He thanked God deep in his mind over and over again. Sakura broke away from his grasp and wiped her tears. She looked at Xie Ling who was trying to help his wife out of the ropes.

"No Xie Ling, don't do that!" Sakura cried. Both men looked at her with wide eyes. "Why the hell not? I should be able to have a sappy reunion with my wife." Sakura's eyes pleaded.

"She's sister with the leader of this whole thing. I saw it, I swear it. I heard her call him Coco and he tied her up after they were talking." Xie Ling looked at Sei's eyes and they wavered. She threw an immediate glare at Sakura.

"Xiao Lang and Xie Ling, how wonderful to see you two. Oh, and princess you're awake. I should've figured you'd bee awaking around this time." All pairs of eyes turned to the unwelcoming new voice in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Xie Ling growled. Sen just grinned and winked at Sakura. "My princess, behind those eyelids are beautiful eyes. You should've awakened sooner for me to stare into those pools of emerald." Syaoran snarled and put a hand in front of Sakura. "Stare somewhere else." (A/N: so cliché…sighs)

"You didn't answer my question, who the hell are you?" Sen gave his attention back to Xie Ling. "Well dear relative, I'm Li Sen, leader of this rebellion against the thieves of the Li Clan."

"We aren't thieves; my father fought well and won the battle. It was a fair win." "Tch. Fair win, whatever oh mighty powerful Xiao Lang. I've been looking forward to this moment, to meet the most powerful men of the Li Clan. However, truthfully, I see nothing but two men who are trying to be something they are not worthy of."

"Watch what you say, disgrace of a Li." Xie Ling spat. He had finished untying his wife and she pulled the tape off of her mouth. Sakura fought off the need to jump on Sei and tie her up again.

"Disgrace of a Li, eh? You should watch what you say, Xie Ling. Don't think I don't know how it's being going on with you and Xiao Lang's family." Xie Ling stepped forward.

"Ha, I know that you are a bastard child. Both of you are. Oh yes, your father died in the hands of a Li. A much more powerful Li. I knew that your father was weak." Xie Ling's eyes glazed over and were black with anger.

"My father was not weak." Xie Ling clenched his fists and spoke through his teeth. Sei tried to touch his arm, but he shrugged it off as if it burned. 'What is Sen doing? He is not supposed to be manipulating Xie Ling.'

Sen sensed his sister's hesitation and quickly moved to insult Syaoran. "And to top all fathers of weakness is yours, Xiao Lang. He was never worthy enough to be Leader of the clan."

"He was sure as hell much stronger to be able to beat the Leader in competition with him. Stop your insulting, it doesn't do much. Tell us why the hell you're here and what all this shit has to deal with you."

Sen finally smiled and he reached for his sword at his belt. The two rival cousins reached for theirs as well. "Since my father is too old to fight, I am taking his place. After all he's already done his job. It's time to do mine."

"What job is that?" Xie Ling asked, a little shaken of what the answer could be. "Well, cousins, his job in successfully killing off most of the men close to the reign of the leadership of the clan."

All hell broke loose.

Xie Ling twitched and Xiao Lang's shoulders dropped in shock. Feeling as if he were paralyzed, Xie Ling blinked through his teary eyes. "What did you say?" Xie Ling whispered in a hoarse voice no one had heard before. Even Sei was surprised by his tone.

"My father killed yours. Yours specifically, Xie Ling." Sei silent cried in her mind, 'what the hell is my brother doing?'

Xie Ling looked down. His muscles and jaw tightened as a hot burn stung his eyes. Miles of negative thoughts ran through his mind and all he wanted to do is murder this man who dare speak of his father in such a foul way and then confess the murder of his father.

"You've ruined my fucking life. You've ruined my life." Xie Ling raised his sword in his hand and stood in a stance, challenging. Xiao Lang moved up to him but came to a halt when Xie Ling threatened him if he came any closer.

"I want to fight, Xie Ling. I want to fight for my father too. My damn father died too!"

"But not under the hands of his blood. Please, Xiao Lang." Xie Ling's voice was gentle and surprising to Syaoran. Syaoran understood and backed away into Sakura's arms.

"Xie Ling, please don't do this!" Sei came crying to him. Xie Ling didn't even turn to look at her. "Xie Ling, please, don't fight. I don't want to…you might get hurt." Xie Ling ignored her pleas. "Step away, Sei." He said coldly.

Sen raged in anger as he saw his sister shed tears for the stubborn man who would not step down from this fight. However, Sei obediently stepped away from her husband and her brother right before they engaged into a fight.

Sei cried knowing that from this fight, she was definitely going to lose someone she loved, whether it is her husband or her brother. She knew that there was only going to be one survivor in this fight. She fell to the floor and cried into her arms. She wasn't ready to lose any of them.

The two challengers held their sword at pinpoint towards each other. The air suddenly grew hot and the tension between the two was unbearable. 'Sorry sister, but this is the first time I break a promise.' Sen apologized in his mind. He glanced quickly at his crying sister and held back the urge to help her. 'I love you, Mui-Sei.'

Sen charged towards Xie Ling with a powerful swing of his sword. Xie Ling blocked it with his sword and gave Sen his own swing. The fight had begun. Each threw equal strong slashes and fought punch after punch, kick after kick. Sen saw an opportunity at hand and went straight for it. It caused Xie Ling a cut on his left arm. He cried out in pain and wiped the blood from his arm.

It was only a few seconds before he was in attacking Sen as if his injury had no effect on him. Xie Ling was fighting on adrenaline. It wasn't going to stop him any time soon. He swung his sword left to right. Sen only blocked with his own sword, bending back. Xie Ling was surely coming on strong. Sen blocked and blocked, trying his best to find an opening. Maybe Xie Ling would tire out and then he can strike.

Xie Ling was showing no signs of slowing down now. Sen started to worry. 'What if I am really not able to beat him?' he thought, trying his best to keep up with Xie Ling. 'No, I will win this. I've trained so hard for this day.'

And with equal energy, Sen pushed back. 'This needs to end, now!'

**To Be Continued…(again)**

**oooo******

Erm…I'm sorry? sighs apologies, cause life really got into the way. Stressful, really. I had to write this whole chapter over again because of a rebooting my computer. Then along the way, I had to do it again! But I was smarter and I saved it onto a disk. And then I didn't have internet for a long while. I don't know how I survived that. Then school came back, and then…hurricanes came! I'm an unlucky one who lives in Florida. But yeah, I've decided I've put you off enough, so I left you this chapter. Lol with yet another continuation. I'm trying my best, really! And maybe now, since I'm having no problems in life, I'll be able to write more and finish this story soon. /!

FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

--**Review too please!—**

**LiLDraGoNGuRL28…aka May**


End file.
